Lord of Darkness
by Shizuka Kaze
Summary: Minako, a royal maiden, is captured by a silver-haired general to become his mistress. Will she leave him when giving the chance? Is the power of fate stronger than hate? SenshiGenerals
1. Goddess Abduction

Lord of Darkness   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Goddess Abduction  
  
Hi, everybody. It's Shizuka Kaze. This little weirdo fic here has, mysteriously   
  
enough, no setting. It's just something I wrote after watching "Gods and   
  
Generals." I started thinking what would happen if the senshis and Generals were   
  
in a war-like situation; not too much magic, mostly weapons, but a couple of   
  
spells once in a while. This focuses on Kunzite and Minako. Ami and Makoto are   
  
will probably show up further into the story, mostly likely somewhere around   
  
chapter 5, and Rei pops up once in a while, but she'll have more coverage in   
  
later chapters, a bit more than Ami and Makoto. I hold no great love for Serena,   
  
but I might stick her in the story, since it's unfair for all the inners to   
  
appear besides her. No outers, probably. So, a little change from my usual fics.   
  
(Forgive my pre-story ramble).   
  
Quick copyright note: I didn't make up the Sailor Senshis, they belong to Naoko   
  
and everybody associated with the right. That's the reason why I'm writing a   
  
fanfic, and not a fic.   
  
Minako is 18, and Rei is 17. Kunzite and Nephrite are 24, Jadeite is 23, and   
  
Zoicite, the baby of the family, is 22.   
  
E-mail me at mirandaprincess1986@yahoo.com. Comments and flames are both   
  
welcome. And check out my site at www.geocities.com/haruka_michi0103/home.htm.   
  
It's under construction, but almost everything under "Readings and Images" are   
  
done.   
  
A big thanks to Ari-chan, my lovely editor.   
  
So, here it comes. *Sends a prayer to heaven.*   
  
_____________________________  
  
Lord of Darkness   
  
Chapter 1   
  
Goddess Abduction   
  
_______________________________  
  
The sun stretched its golden fingers over the world, illuminating burned   
  
villages and blackened bodies, contrasting with the lush freshness of the nearby   
  
forest. The light glinted off a man's silvery hair, who sat straight and proud   
  
atop his stately stallion, whose mane shimmered like moonlight in the darkest of   
  
nights. His eyes were cold as he surveyed the destruction, his voice harsh as   
  
the ordered the punishment of the rebels, and his face impassive as he listened   
  
to the cries of the babies and women. His name was Kunzite, Lord of Darkness.   
  
His unwavering loyalty to his prince, the Dark King, made him a faithful   
  
servant. His ruthlessness in battle had earned him respect and hatred, and his   
  
brilliance in strategy had brought most of earth under his master's control. His   
  
three companions were as motionless as he. They knew what battle meant. It meant   
  
hardening your heart against pity. It meant controlling your emotions. It meant   
  
losing your heart and soul forever, and heap never-ending guilt on your   
  
conscience. And they accepted it.   
  
A sound, an unusual one, reached the dark general's ears. He heard cries of   
  
pain and terror at every village they conquered, but this time there were screams   
  
of anger, outrage, and indignation. Two burly guards were dragging a raven-haired  
  
girl into sight, who was fighting tooth and nail to escape. The Dark Lord's mask  
  
remained in place, though he had half a mind to kill the girl himself to salvage  
  
the remains of his eardrums. He turned to the blond general on his left, his voice  
  
commanding and cold.   
  
"Silence her!"   
  
Jadeite nodded wordlessly, urging his stallion forward. The girl, who had   
  
raised her head when Kunzite spoke, turned her face toward the oncoming general.   
  
Her bright amethyst eyes burned with a deep hatred, and the red highlights in   
  
her hair, oddly enough, seemed to mirror the dancing flames licking hungrily at   
  
the homes of the rebels. Her dark exotic beauty warned that no man, once under   
  
her spell, would ever re-surface unscathed. Had Jadeite known about her   
  
reputation as a dangerous temptress, he might have been more cautious, but he   
  
did not, and swiftly hit her over the head with the hilt of his sword, which was   
  
set with rubies that caught and reflected the highlights in her midnight-black   
  
hair. The girl slumped over as if dead.   
  
An anguished cry split the air.   
  
"Rei!"  
  
Kunzite scanned the area quickly, searching for the female caller. A flash   
  
of blond caught his eye. Someone was running towards the woods, ducking like   
  
lightning behind flaming haystacks and remaining structures. Giving Nephrite and   
  
Zoicite a quick sign, the Dark Lord whirled his horse about and set off after   
  
the unknown person.   
  
__________________________________  
  
  
  
Minako ran as fast as she could, one hand holding a pigeon with a letter   
  
attached to its leg. It was a warning to her friends in the next village. Her   
  
childhood home had been taken, her best friend was probably dead, and their   
  
village was mostly likely next on the list of the Dark King. Her legs aching,   
  
she made for the cover of the trees. She had to reach it. If she released the   
  
pigeon now, the soldiers would doubtlessly shoot it down. Once in the forest, it   
  
would fly under the protection of the branches and amidst the foliage.  
  
Hooves thundered behind her, and Minako scanned the ground frantically,   
  
cursing the heavy sword strapped to her side. Bending down like lightning, she   
  
grabbed a handful of pebbles, never pausing in her flight. She ignored her   
  
body's vehement request to stop, putting on an extra burst of speed. Ten yards,   
  
nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two ... With a relieved sigh, she   
  
threw the pigeon in the air just as Kunzite rode into her view, an arrow already   
  
on his bow. His target? The pigeon. Minako turned swiftly, throwing out her hand   
  
at the stallion. The silver beast, caught in a hailstorm of pebbles, danced   
  
frantically, and the Lord dropped the arrow, calming the stallion and stopping   
  
it from dumping him out off the saddle. By the time the silver-haired general had   
  
brought it back under control, the pigeon had already disappeared. Vexed flames   
  
flaring in his eyes, he glared at the slight young woman in front of him.  
  
Minako, meanwhile, had drawn her sword and taken up her fighting stance,   
  
just as she had been taught by her instructor since she had been a mere child of   
  
seven. Despite the fact it was thought unlady-like for a woman to learn the arts   
  
of battle, she had managed to get her way.   
  
"They will be ready, Lord Kunzite."   
  
Her deep azure eyes showed no fear - Minako had made sure of that - despite   
  
the fact that she was shaking inside. She knew the stories of rapes, murders,   
  
and disembodiments. Kunzite was rumored to be like ice, stone; only Endymion was   
  
more feared. These men had no morals, no remorse about killing, they were simply   
  
blood-thirsty monsters. The silver-haired general didn't ask the meaning behind   
  
these words, but simply spurred his stallion forward, undaunted by the girl   
  
holding the glinting sword. Minako stared at him; he was going to spear himself   
  
on her sword. Surprised, she let down her guard for a moment, which became her   
  
undoing. Kunzite knocked her sword out of her hand in one swift movement,   
  
sending it clattering across the ground, before scooping her up and dumping her   
  
face-first over the stallion's back. Minako gritted her teeth; she was of royal   
  
birth, the first daughter and third child of the Eastern King's brother, and   
  
here he was, a mere general, treating her like a common wench. She'd be damned   
  
if she made this ride easy for him. Squirming and kicking like a fierce little   
  
wildcat, she managed to plow her fist into her captor's stomach. The blonde girl   
  
grunted. Bastard didn't even flinch, and she felt as if she'd just tried to   
  
knock down a ton of bricks. Something hit her hard over the head, and the next   
  
moment, she surrendered to the darkness engulfing her.   
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Kunzite rode back to his comrades to see Zoicite kneeling by the   
  
dark-haired girl. The copper-haired young man glanced up, his emerald eyes   
  
locking onto Kunzite's silver-purple ones.   
  
"She's still alive, but with a concussion."   
  
Nodding in approval, Kunzite commanded one of the soldier to dump the girl   
  
on the cart. It contained mostly crying women and young girls, who were to   
  
become pleasure women and servant maids for the Dark King and his men.   
  
"What about her?"  
  
Nephrite asked, pointing to the yards of lemon-blond hair draped in front   
  
of the Lord of Darkness. Kunzite carefully rolled the girl over onto her back,   
  
and his breath caught in his throat by the sheer beauty of her. The sun glinted   
  
off her golden locks, surrounding her face in a golden halo. Delicate features   
  
complimented her creamy-white skin and heart-shaped face. Her lips were full and   
  
soft, and she had the darkest, most luscious lashes ever to grace the surface of   
  
the planet. The Lord felt lust pour into his gut, and his eyes darkened with a  
  
deadly intent.   
  
"She's mine."   
  
His voice was harsh. Cautious of his leader's temper, Zoicite rode softly   
  
forward.   
  
"Kunzite, Endymion will have your hide if you kept a girl he might want.   
  
Wait until he tires of her - should he desire her in the first place - then you   
  
can have her."   
  
The silver-haired young man knew that it was reasonable advice, but the   
  
thought of any other man touching her sent jealousy and anger coursing through   
  
his veins.  
  
"No, I don't want her deflowered. And I refuse to believe that my prince   
  
would attack his second-in-command over a woman."   
  
A strangled gasp caused him to look to his right. Jadeite was pointing to   
  
an exquisite gold bracelet decorated with dainty topazes. And embedded deep within   
  
each topaz the sign of one of the royal houses of the Eastern Kingdom glowed   
  
golden. Her sleeves had fallen back, revealing the jewelry. Nephrite spoke up.   
  
"This must be Minako, King Ithias's favorite niece. He dotes on her as if   
  
she were his own child, and there are rumors that she'll inherit the throne   
  
after he dies. He will not be happy that you're holding his niece captive."   
  
Kunzite shrugged, not caring the least about the girl's uncle. King Ithias   
  
could go to hell for all he cared. His reply was cold and sharp.   
  
"And what can he do about it? Wage a war? Send assassins after me? And the   
  
fact that she is royalty and a possible future queen is just an added bonus."   
  
He looked down at the unconscious girl.   
  
"She's exquisite. Never before have I met a woman who has a beauty to match   
  
her courage. Those whores at the palace are simpering idiots. Not a single one   
  
of them would have given their life to save that of their friends. And they   
  
would never even touch a sword."   
  
"It is dangerous to rape a woman who knows how to handle a sword."   
  
"I can protect myself. Besides, who said anything about rape?"   
  
"But if you intend to take her ..."   
  
"I do, but women usually find me irresistible."   
  
"Usually? I think you're in for a big surprise."   
  
The silver-haired general glared at Zoicite, before snapping at the   
  
soldiers to quicken their pace. Soon, the village had been picked clean. Setting   
  
the unconscious girl comfortably against him, he started back toward the palace   
  
where Endymion was waiting for them (he had left the battlefield the day before   
  
after making sure that the rebellion had been put down to attend an urgent state   
  
business), never noticing that Jadeite's gaze was locked on the still form of a   
  
raven-haired girl.   
  
_____________________________________________   
  
Huh, Chapter 1 finished. Finally finished! * groans in relief*. Sorry, I know it   
  
was pretty short. Don't hurt me. Please review and make me happy. Helps me write   
  
faster. Good reviews always overcomes the writer's block. I'll post every other   
  
monday. Hope you enjoyed it. 


	2. Captive

Lord of Darkness  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Captive  
  
________________  
  
Second part of Lord of Darkness, and the usual copyright notes.   
  
After the summer, the updating schedule will be every other   
  
Tuesday (So how I'll get through all the schoolwork with all  
  
the AP classes I'm taking is going to be mystery to me). Please  
  
be gentle on me, since English is my third language, so sorry   
  
for all the spelling errors.   
  
Another thank-you to Ari-chan, for proofreading.  
  
________________  
  
Lord of Darkness  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Captive  
  
________________  
  
Kunzite took his eyes off the road for a moment as he felt the   
  
girl in front of him stirring. The next second, she sat up so abruptly that  
  
her head hit his chin with enough force to make him grimace in pain, and   
  
started struggling with all her might. He tightened his arms around her slender  
  
form.  
  
"Keep still. Unless you want your dark-haired friend to be killed and  
  
mutilated."   
  
He could literally feel her paling.  
  
"You do not play fair."  
  
She was hissing at him like an angry tigress. The Lord felt admiration  
  
rise in him. No woman, in captivity or not, had ever dared to talk to him like   
  
that. They would be groveling at his feet. He chuckled.  
  
"I play to win. Whether I cheat or not, a checkmate is a checkmate."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
The word was low and barely audible, muttered under her breath. The  
  
Lord raised a finely chiseled eyebrow. This was going a bit too far. True,   
  
he probably wasn't the nicest person on Earth, and the girl was most likely   
  
used to have people bowing at her feet, but he was still of noble birth.  
  
"Be careful, angel, you staying alive depends on my good will."  
  
She balled her fists, defiance in every cell. Her voice was cold  
  
and sharp, every word stressed.   
  
"Don't call me that. Only my uncle ever called me that."  
  
Nephrite dismounted at that moment. He stepped forward, drawing an   
  
indiscernible symbol in the air, before pressing his hands together. A   
  
soft murmur filled the air as he muttered a spell. The wind blew, sand flew,  
  
and the women screamed. The soldiers, however, seemed used to it. A gentle   
  
glow surrounded the brown-haired general's hands, and as he pulled them   
  
apart, he was holding a blinding ball of white energy. Throwing it at the spot  
  
in the air where he had previously drawn the invisible symbol, the ball exploded  
  
into beams of silvery energy. When they were able to see again, a castle created  
  
from black marble with opals studded on the walls against magic attacks loomed   
  
where before there had only been flat sand dunes. There were gasps, and the crying   
  
stopped.  
  
The gates opened with a wave of Zoisite's hand, and Kunzite led her towards   
  
the interior of the city. They moved through what seemed to be a city, and children  
  
crowded around the soldiers, smiling and waving as the soldiers' wives welcomed them  
  
home. Mina fell unconscious again, still weak from the blow to the head, and when she  
  
finally awoke, Kunzite was nudging his horse through the interior of what seemed  
  
to be the palace gardens. She twisted her head, seeing the large span of the city   
  
behind her.   
  
At that moment, the silver-haired general dismounted, lifting Minako out of  
  
the saddle, and guiding her towards the black-haired man waiting for them, one arm  
  
securely around her slim waist.  
  
The man's dark-blue eyes roamed over the blonde girl, and the Dark Lord could  
  
feel her stiffen. He bowed low.   
  
"A pretty mistress you've brought me, Kunzite. I'm looking forward to training  
  
a new love slave."  
  
Minako unconsciously shifted a little, trying to hide behind Kunzite as she   
  
recognized the Dark King. The general straightened.   
  
"My King, she is not a slave, but the princess Minako, niece of King Ithias."  
  
"Better than I thought. Royal women are much more refined than servant girls."  
  
"But royal maidens are virgins, my Lord. She has no idea of how to please a  
  
man. Allow me to train her first."  
  
Endymion brushed a hand over her cheek, ignoring the way she flinched at his  
  
touch.  
  
"Such innocence."  
  
He stared at the silver-haired general in the eye, clearly reading the message  
  
there. His face showed his surprise. His second-in-command saw women as pleasant toys,  
  
but he used and discarded them faster than he changed clothes. His mistresses had always  
  
come to him, literally begging him for a night in his bed; he, however, had never expressed   
  
any serious interest. Females were to him simply a body to warm a cold bed.  
  
"Keep her, Kunzite. I gift her to you, for your prowess in battle."  
  
"Thank you, my Lord."  
  
Minako, who had been quite until then, stepped forward, hands on her hips. Though her   
  
tone was polite and reasonable, her eyes flashed in annoyance and anger.  
  
"Excuse me, King Endymion, but I believe..."  
  
The man turned to her.   
  
"You know me?"  
  
Minako waved her hand impatiently, a sense of recklessness seizing her.  
  
"Of course I do. Who doesn't know the infamous Prince Endymion who slaughters men  
  
like cattle and rapes and brutalizes young girls as if they were sorely made to be used   
  
this way? You know you're called 'The vile defiler of feminine innocence, a horrendous example for   
  
future male generations', don't you?"  
  
The Prince's face turned purple with rage. He lunged forward, his hand flying toward   
  
the dagger at his side. Kunzite was almost ready to stop his King from beheading the girl, but  
  
she slid like water from his arm, moving at the speed of light. The dagger slashed the air where  
  
she had been a split-second after she moved, and Endymion instead found the blade knocked out   
  
of his hand. Guards rushed forward, but the King waved them back, shock and surprise flittering in   
  
his soul, but indiscernible on his face. Minako was standing still, though the look of annoyance  
  
was still etched on her face, ignoring Kunzite's half-shocked and half-amused face, his eyes   
  
showing respect. How could this girl, whom he had defeated without even breaking into sweat,   
  
not only escape Endymion's wrath, but also turn the tables on him? She spoke again.  
  
"Now if I may speak without you interrupting me, I'd like to make a few things   
  
clear. Number one, I am Minako Aino, daughter of Phyathreron III and Andromeda VI. My   
  
father is the brother of King Ithias, and my mother a descendant of Venus herself. She   
  
is a mirror image of the Goddess of Love and Beauty. That's my lineage. Number two, I   
  
may be a girl, but I'm also alive, and thus not a possession. Number three, I was never  
  
sold to you, and have never belonged to you, and never will belong to you. You cannot   
  
give someone something you do not own. Number four, I'd like to return to my home with   
  
the corpse of my friend so she can have a proper burial, and I assure that my Uncle will   
  
pay whatever ransom you deem appropriate."   
  
The men around stared at her. No one dared to talk to Endymion like this and   
  
hope to walk away alive. Kunzite's voice broke through.  
  
"If you mean your dark-haired friend, she's still alive."  
  
Relief flashed across Minako's face in the form of a light smile, and she suddenly  
  
remebered his earlier warning: '"Keep still. Unless you want your dark-haired friend to be   
  
killed and mutilated." Kunzite stared at her, the very first smile he'd seen her wear, and   
  
he knew that there was no mistake in her claim of her family being connected to Venus.   
  
No woman had a smile so alluring yet so innocent. The brilliant sunset seemed suddenly   
  
dull, though he had watched it every day for the past 16 years and had never thought that   
  
there would be anything more beautiful than that peaceful moment.   
  
Endymion, meanwhile, gently rubbed the wrist where she'd kicked him. He abruptly   
  
turned away from the innocent-looking girl, his mind swirling with what other secrets she   
  
might be hiding. From her movements, she was obviously very skilled and very well   
  
trained, but he'd never heard of a noble woman, let alone a princess, touching a sword. He  
  
glanced behind him, annoyed to see Kunzite gazing at the girl who was staring daggers at   
  
his back with a disgusting look of adoration on his face.  
  
*It's wonder he's not worshipping the ground she walks on.*  
  
He thought, not at all happy with what Minako had unconsciously done to the   
  
man who had once sworn to never fall for a woman, especially a beautiful one. The   
  
Dark King shook his head. The girl was definitely a child of Venus. She was extremely  
  
lovely, but also very cunning. Of all the women who loved Kunzite, why in the name  
  
of Jupiter* did he have to chose the most beautiful and most deceiving one? He turned  
  
back to his Head General and the princess.  
  
"Train her in manners, Kunzite, or she's going to get hurt sooner or later,"  
  
With that ominous threat he walked back toward the palace, flanked by Zoisite   
  
and Nephrite, ignoring the unlady-like snort of disbelief at his bluff. A new plan began   
  
forming in his mind, a plan that made his face twist into a smile that could give children   
  
nightmares for years to come.   
  
Meanwhile, Kunzite had turned to Minako.   
  
"Are you hungry? It's already dinner time."  
  
He asked, the appearance of a perfect gentleman as the blank mask remained  
  
over his face.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Minako stopped from giving Endymion's back death glares to turn to Kunzite.  
  
She was breathing rather heavily, angry at having lost her temper so quickly. She  
  
glanced fully into her captor's face, and suddenly felt light-headed. No man could  
  
compare to the silver-eyed general. His silver hair was long and hung loosely   
  
around his shoulders, but not a single strand was out of place. The color complemented   
  
his surprisingly tanned face and angular features nicely, adding a touch of sophistication  
  
to his looks. The silver eyes were slowly turning a light shade of lavender as they  
  
stared into her own blue ones with a hidden emotion that made her feel cold and hot  
  
at the same time. A soft grumbling noise brought her out of her thoughts, reminding  
  
her that she had nothing in her system for the last 24 hours, something that didn't  
  
quite happen often.  
  
"A little, I guess."  
  
A lazy smile tugged at the corners of his sensual mouth. Minako was suddenly  
  
seized with a crazy urge to taste those kissable lips which were curving upward.   
  
Swallowing past a lump in her throat, and hoping that he didn't notice her  
  
flaming cheeks, she ruthlessly squashed down the feeling. But by the smirk  
  
she knew that he had.  
  
"You guess? Then, allow me to satisfy your hunger."  
  
And he covered her mouth with his own. Minako gasped, unprepared for  
  
this sudden attack on her nervous system. Panic rose in her, like a rapidly   
  
expanding balloon as she pushed frantically against his shoulders, seeking to  
  
escape his arms. Every inch of his body was pressed intimately against hers,   
  
allowing her to revel in every contour of his deliciously hard body. Her mind  
  
was reeling, her body on fire from his touch. There was no way she could hit   
  
him with a move without suffering an injury as well. She was afraid of him, the   
  
effect he had on her, and even more terrified of her own reaction. She wanted  
  
him to kiss her, liked the feeling of his lips on hers, enjoyed the sensations  
  
running through her. Frantically, she cast her mind around for something to  
  
stop the waves of desire threatening to submerge her. But her mind was muddled,  
  
and nothing coherent came to her thoughts. Endymion's voice saved her as it ran   
  
across the courtyard.  
  
"Kunzite, I'd like to have word with you."  
  
Minako could feel the anger emitting from Kunzite at being interrupted,  
  
but she was grateful. The silver-haired general sighed, commanding two guards to   
  
come with a quick wave of his hand, before leaving to join his prince. The two   
  
guards escorted her into the palace, and she stared that them strangely. She  
  
thought she would be hanged or at least thrown into the dungeons for losing her   
  
temper and attacking their prince, but instead, they were leading her up flights   
  
of stairs, passing huge marble doors toward whatever destination they were aiming  
  
for. She turned to one of the guards.   
  
"Excuse my rudeness, but where are you taking me?"  
  
"Lord Kunzite gave the orders for you to be sent up to his chamber.  
  
You're to bath and make yourself presentable. Two of his maids will attend   
  
to you."  
  
"When did he tell you all this?"  
  
"This the routine every time he acquires a new mistress."  
  
"Oh, and how long does he keep them?"  
  
"Until he tires of them."  
  
Minako grinned wickedly to herself. She'd make sure that Kunzite  
  
would tire of her quickly, and that the thought of having her within a hundred  
  
yards of him would make him run in fear. She'd chased quite a number of   
  
unwelcoming suitors and unpleasant teachers away that way. They had left  
  
as quickly as possible, each harping on the fact that the palace was   
  
haunted. She looked around her, curious to see some of the ladies glaring  
  
at her with deep hatred. She delicately raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why are they so hostile?"  
  
"They're afraid that you would divert Lord Kunzite's attention  
  
away from them."  
  
Minako was about to retort that she would gladly trade places   
  
with them, but instead pressed her lips tightly together. The guards  
  
treated their leader with reverence, and she would be wise not to anger  
  
them.  
  
**********************************  
  
"My Lord, you wished to speak to me?"  
  
Kunzite bowed.  
  
Prince Endymion motioned for the other guards to step back.   
  
"Kunzite, we've known each other too long for this nonsense. Stand  
  
up straight."  
  
He obeyed.  
  
Endymion took a deep breath, launching head-on into  
  
the problem, praying that his First General would not hate him  
  
by the time he had finished.  
  
"I need to talk to you about the Princess. You care for her,  
  
a bit more than I'd like. I've never seen you react that way. Had  
  
it been anybody else, you would've held her down while I raped her.  
  
If I commanded you to slit her throat from ear to ear, you'd  
  
do it instantly and without question. You couldn't have known her  
  
for more than a day, yet you follow her like she's a goddess  
  
to be worshipped."  
  
Kunzite stood for a moment in total shook, before he answered   
  
softly, surprising himself with it, admitting an emotion he never knew  
  
existed in him, ever.  
  
"I love her. If my King would allow, I would wish to marry her."  
  
Endymion shrugged, ignoring the tightness in his throat at  
  
Kunzite's confession. The general had never even said that he liked  
  
the women he slept with, and only Endymion and his fellow generals  
  
had ever been called as his friends. The Dark King knew that Kunzite  
  
was serious, and it hurt him that his Head General loved a girl more  
  
than his long-time friend and liege (A.N. and no, they're not gay.).  
  
"You have my permission, but if you want to marry her, you'd  
  
have to ask Miss High-and-Mighty herself."  
  
Kunzite gave a swift nod.  
  
"I thank you, my Lord."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
He bowed again, and left for the bathing area, knowing  
  
Minako was probably using the one in his room. He almost  
  
smiled to himself.  
  
*Although, I wouldn't mind seeing her nude, but I doubt  
  
she'd appreciate it.*  
  
************************************  
  
After walking numerous winding stairs that made Minako   
  
dizzy just thinking about them, the guards opened a wide marble  
  
door embedded with the sign of the golden phoenix. They ushered   
  
her inside and Minako let out a gasp, words like lovely springing  
  
immediately into her mind.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
*Jupiter - the Roman supreme god, equivalent of the Greek god Zeus.   
  
End of Chapter Two. Wonder what's got Minako struck so speech-less, huh?  
  
I assure you it's not some man. Anyway, please review. I'm already working  
  
Chapter 3. 


	3. Light amidst Darkness

Lord of Darkness  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Swirls of Light and Darkness  
  
________________  
  
Third part of Lord of Darkness.  
  
To usagirl: Yes, there will be other senshi involvement, all inners.  
  
Rei makes a reappearance in Chapter 4, Makoto shows up in this Chapter,  
  
and Ami will also appear in Chapter 3. Serenity will come in   
  
somewhere about Chapter 5 or 6, maybe earlier if I get at least ten  
  
requests.  
  
To Misa Doychilla: Huh, I really like your idea, but I was thinking   
  
of Serenity being Endymion's older sister, with the pairings   
  
Endymion/Setsuna and Serenity/Demando. Somehow I can't image   
  
Endymion and Serenity being married; they'd probably kill each   
  
other or talk themselves mad. But maybe I'll change my original  
  
idea if I get enough requests.   
  
I didn't make up the Sailor Senshis, yada yada yada.   
  
I need another editor. If you have the time and would  
  
like to help me, please e-mail me at katrina91362@yahoo.com.  
  
It can never hurt to have more than one editor (oh, and  
  
by the way, _I_ decide whether you're qualified or not, not  
  
_You_.) Probation time is three months. And if you start your  
  
e-mail with any pompous statements like "I'm the best editor   
  
in the world and you'd be fool to pick anybody else ...",   
  
you're automatically out.  
  
Another thank-you to Ari-chan, for proofreading this one  
  
(She must be drowning under all the reading I'm having her  
  
do).  
  
A little clarification for the story:  
  
The difference between a mistress and a sex slave is that  
  
a mistress may refuse to sleep with the man, and is fully  
  
entitled to her rights of holding property and others like  
  
it. But a sex slave is like a whore who sleeps with the man  
  
for free. She is reliable to get whipped, beaten, even killed  
  
if she displeases the master. She has no right to say no,  
  
no right to refuse the man any service he might demand in  
  
relation to his bodily pleasure.  
  
// - flashbacks  
  
________________  
  
Lord of Darkness  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Swirls of Light and Darkness  
  
________________  
  
Previous:  
  
***************  
  
After walking numerous winding stairs that made Minako   
  
dizzy just thinking about them, the guards opened a wide marble  
  
door embedded with the sign of the golden phoenix. They ushered   
  
her inside and Minako let out a gasp, words like lovely springing  
  
immediately into her mind.  
  
***************  
  
The entire room was decorated in gold, cream, and crystal,   
  
the colors reflecting the brilliant sky, almost like living in   
  
the sunlight. Minako immediately fell in love with the room   
  
(though not the owner of it). A connecting door led to a clean  
  
privy decked in marble-tiles. Framed pictures of the most unusual  
  
settings were scattered around the room. She edged a bit closer   
  
to one, an image of a lean leopard in full run, his eyes staring  
  
straight ahead, his paws not even touching the ground. She stared  
  
at it hard, surprised to almost feel the hot desert heat, the  
  
lust of hunt, and the breeze. She felt connected to it, falling  
  
deeper and deeper into the meaning of picture. Rudely tearing herself  
  
away, she continued to inspect the room. Expensive furniture were  
  
tastefully scattered across the room, and a large wardrobe spanned across  
  
an entire side of the wall. She wondered briefly just how many sets  
  
of clothing it held. But what caught her attention longest  
  
was the huge redwood bed in the center of the room, adorned with  
  
black satin sheet and blood-red pillows. It was like a piece of hell-fire  
  
amidst the angels, and her brain comprehended that she would be more  
  
than just a mistress; she was to be his sex slave.   
  
Minako felt her whole body go rigid. There was no way  
  
that she would let him use her like this or even own her body,  
  
for that would be one step closer to her soul, something she'd   
  
vowed to have all to herself. A gentle click indicated that the   
  
guards had left, locking the door behind them. Her eyes swept over  
  
the room, her agile mind searching for a escape route and   
  
sorting through matters of her heart at the same time. She   
  
admitted bluntly to herself that should Kunzite wish to take  
  
her, she would gladly go to him, unless he restrained himself.  
  
She would willingly let herself follow wherever he should lead;  
  
whatever he'd want, she would gladly give.   
  
Windows and doors were carefully checked with a single   
  
glance, and she could immediately tell that they were all   
  
locked by at least two different locks, and some were also magically  
  
locked. Others shimmered blue and green, and Minako recognized the   
  
spell protecting the locks from being picked.   
  
She furrowed her brow, having seized her dilemma up in  
  
less than five seconds. She could not escape now. There were too   
  
many guards, maids, servants, not to mention the Dark Lord and his   
  
king and friends. They'd probably slaughter her before she even   
  
reached the palace doors. Minako shuddered slightly as a mental   
  
picture of herself beaten, bruised, covered with numerous dripping   
  
wounds and countless whiplashes, staggering across the grounds, her   
  
clothes in tatters, flashed across her mind's eye. She'd have to   
  
wait for the cover of the darkness. She thought of Rei, and what  
  
the raven-haired girl would do in this situation. A shadow of a   
  
smile flashed across her lips. Rei would rant and scream and yell,  
  
scaring off anybody who'd dare to come within a hundred feet  
  
radius of her. She'd furiously deny the way she'd felt, condemning  
  
the Dark Lord as the vilest creature ever walking the earth, and  
  
burn him alive if he ever tried to take her. Minako smiled fondly,  
  
shaking her head: that girl had a temper that would put the flames   
  
of hell to shame.   
  
She took a step towards the privy, where she suspected the  
  
bath was, but immediately whirled when the door behind her creaked  
  
open, expecting the guards. Instead, it was two young women dressed  
  
in amber-and orange-colored clothing, each with a bracelet of a   
  
golden and silver phoenix. She watched them curiously, surprised as  
  
they bowed.  
  
"Miss, we're here by the order of Lord Kunzite to prepare  
  
you for dinner tonight."  
  
The two women said together, bowing again. The petite   
  
brunette with a short ponytail and keen grey eyes stepped forward,  
  
one glance surveying Minako.  
  
"I am Tomoko Kimoru, ready to serve my Lady."  
  
The other woman was a pretty red-head with liquid brown  
  
eyes that gazed at the Princess curiously.  
  
"And I am Narumino Miko, ready to do your will."  
  
Minako hurried forward, uncomfortable with people addressing  
  
her like this.  
  
"Please, stand up."  
  
The two women exchanged a bewildered look, before standing up.  
  
Minako stared at them, silently. Both of them were exceptionally  
  
sweet and trusting, judging by their outward appearance, but from  
  
the look in their eyes when they had greeted her, both women were   
  
far from being innocent about the 'real' world. If she ever hoped   
  
to leave this place alive, she'd had to know what had be going on, and  
  
the best source of information she had at the moment would be the  
  
maids.  
  
"Would you be so kind to help me bath?"  
  
Tomoko walked forward to lead Minako to the bathroom, and Narumino  
  
took a step toward the closet, when a loud, high-pitched voice made both of  
  
the maids wince and Minako jump.  
  
"Tomoko, Narumino, where the hell is the tea? And isn't Lord Kunzite  
  
supposed to be... Who is she?"  
  
Minako slowly turned to see a woman standing on the doorstep of one  
  
of the doors that led out of this room. The woman was voluptuous and with  
  
gleaming chestnut hair and ice blue eyes. The Princess watched the woman's  
  
mouth turn up into a one-sided smirk.  
  
"Well, well. I suppose you're his new slave, huh? Let me warn you,  
  
little girl, he likes to play rough. If you don't satisfy him..."  
  
Narumino interrupted her, her big liquid eyes brimming with loathing  
  
and also a slight touch of fear, but her voice was cold.  
  
"I believe Lord Kunzite send a message yesterday to you to leave his   
  
room, Lady Cordalia?"  
  
The woman shot the maid a murderous look, anger clearly in her face. She  
  
walked briskly toward Narumino, her hand raised.  
  
"Why you little slut..."  
  
Her hand flew toward Narumino like a striking serpent, but Minako turned,   
  
and caught her wrist a millimeter from Narumino's cheek. Lady Cordalia turned to   
  
her, an expression of pure hatred painted on her lovely face. The two maids watched  
  
this exchange with baited breath as Minako and Cordalia had a quick duel of wills.  
  
Minako tightened her grip on the other lady's wrist, knowing that if she pressed  
  
any harder, the bone would break. Lady Cordalia bit her lip, stopping herself from   
  
crying out. The main door opening broke their contact, and Minako turned to see the  
  
blond-haired general from before in the door. She tensed her body, vividly recalling  
  
the image of him hitting Rei. He, however, ignored her, choosing to address Cordalia   
  
instead.  
  
"Lady Cordalia, Lord Kunzite has already transported most of your belongings  
  
to the Eagle Wing, number 76. You're to stay there from now on, unless he desires  
  
your presence."  
  
Minako noted with interest the color draining from the woman's face, but   
  
quickly clapped her hands over her ears as panic filled Cordalia's voice, giving  
  
it an unnatural pitch as she started shrieking.  
  
"You cannot do that, you simply cannot to that! I'm his hand-picked  
  
favorite mistress! You can't put me in the same place with all those common  
  
whores!"  
  
Despite Minako's best attempts in shutting out the shouting woman's  
  
voice, she could hear every word, and understood that the Eagle Wing  
  
contained, among other things, a place for Kunzite's past mistresses.   
  
Jadeite rolled his eyes heavenward, and yelled in a voice even louder than  
  
Cordalia's.  
  
"Guards!"  
  
Three guards in white and silver uniforms rushed into the room, and   
  
forcibly removed Cordalia's presence, and the remaining four people in the  
  
room breathed a sigh of relief. Jadeite tipped his head in greeting, then   
  
calmly shut the door as if this was as normal as asking a servant to remove  
  
a piece of furniture from the room. Minako smiled darkly. This was what she   
  
was to be, wasn't a it? A toy for the Dark Lord. She turned to Narumino, shaking  
  
herself out of her black musings.  
  
"Miss, did she hurt you?"  
  
The red-head looked utterly shocked at being addressed like this, and   
  
a look of awe seemed to be permanently etched on her face.  
  
"No, my lady. Thank you for helping me. That old witch has slapped me  
  
and Tomoko often just for the spite of it."  
  
The other girl's voice ran sharply across the room.  
  
"Narumino! You shouldn't speak of your Lord's favorite mistress like   
  
that! Even if you don't like her, be more civil to her for Lord Kunzite's sake.  
  
Don't forget, he protected you from being raped at the age of 14. You've served  
  
him for five years, yet you still don't know how to keep a leash on your tongue."  
  
Minako quickly tried to pacify Tomoko, reminding them that she still   
  
needed to bath. The two women lead her to the filled bathtub, and a colorful  
  
variety of stories of events inside these walls poured onto Minako's attentive  
  
ear as Tomoko and Narumino chattered.  
  
***********************************  
  
Kunzite leaned back, letting the warm water wash over him, as he  
  
replayed the earlier scene with his King over and over in his mind.   
  
//  
  
"I love her. If my King would allow, I would wish to marry her."  
  
//  
  
Did he really love her? Was there enough humanity left in him to  
  
love anyone? Admiration, lust, he was familiar with those emotions, but  
  
love? He shook his head, trying to analyze each feeling separately. Minako  
  
was, doubtlessly, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, a true child  
  
of Venus. A sense of protectiveness rose in him, the look of defiance in  
  
her eyes flashing before his mind as he faced her the first time. She could  
  
not be over 18 winters, but those eyes spoke of unfathomable depth and wisdom,  
  
eyes that had seen too much for their young age. A great tragedy must have   
  
happened to her to allow this change. He remembered when he had kissed her. She  
  
had unconsciously passionately returned his kiss, yet had tried at the same  
  
time to push him away. But he had felt that it wasn't solely him; she had stared  
  
at his King and Soldiers with the same look of mistrust she had used on him.  
  
He silently vowed to find what had put her off men so badly, and swore to  
  
to unspeakable horrors to the one who had been responsible for this.  
  
Kunzite sighed, his mind returning from its little wayward thoughts,  
  
back to the problem on hand. Did he love her? Did he want to spend the rest   
  
of his life with her as Zoicite had said when Nephrite had asked him about  
  
his feelings toward the blue-haired healer girl? A feeling of horror rose in   
  
him. To be permanently attached to a woman? Creatures he deemed that were the  
  
worst to ever set foot upon his planet? Forget about it! He did not love her,  
  
and would certainly never marry her! Satisfied as having arrived at the  
  
favorable conclusion, he rose out of the bath, ruthlessly silencing the little  
  
voice in his head that asked him why the words he had spoken to his King had   
  
rolled so easily of his tongue, as if he had been destined to speak them?  
  
*************************************   
  
Minako glanced down at her outfit, a little surprised to be dressed  
  
like this. Instead of sticking her into a stuffy gown with enough silk   
  
and lace to cloth an entire planet, she was dressed in a long-sleeved dark  
  
blue shirt and tight pants of the same color, complete with white gloves,  
  
black boots, and gold buttons. Her red bow was taken out off her hair,  
  
and Narumino had braided her golden mane into a tight braid which was resting   
  
heavily on her shoulder. She glanced at herself in the mirror, noticing  
  
with curiosity that her clothes were remarkably similar to the Dark Lord's.  
  
Shaking her head, she pushed that thought out off her mind, and Tomoko led  
  
her to a side door, reminding her not to say anything unless the King asked  
  
her, before disappearing.  
  
Minako took a deep breath, composing herself as she opened the door.  
  
The Dark King and his Generals were sitting motionless at a table decked  
  
in soft green, and she saw that a young girl in the same uniform as hers was  
  
occupying the chair next to the auburn-haired general, Nephrite. The girl  
  
was surprisingly tall, with striking features and blazing emerald eyes which  
  
were currently glaring at Minako with mistrust. Her long red hair was tied  
  
back in a high ponytail, a wayward curl framing her face. A curved saber   
  
rested gently at her thigh. Minako bit her cheek to keep herself from   
  
smiling, amused that these people even carried weapons with them during  
  
dinner. She watched the red-head's scowl darken a little, obviously   
  
noticing the hint of a smile.  
  
Kunzite motioned to her, pointing to an empty chair on his right.  
  
She hesitated for a moment, but took the offered seat anyway. As soon as   
  
she sat down, King Endymion rose up, holding out a hand to silence everyone.  
  
When it was so quiet that one could have heard a pin drop, he began to talk.  
  
"Princess Minako Aino, daughter of Phyathreron III and Andromeda VI,  
  
niece of King Ithias, and grandchild of the Goddess Venus herself. You have  
  
been chosen, due to your unequalled background in combat, as joint fourth   
  
commander with Lady Makoto Kino."  
  
He indicated the red-head, who seemed surprised.  
  
"As joint fourth commander, you will be in charge of one sixth   
  
of my land army. Another part of your duties will be to train the men   
  
in combat with a sword and stealth, as well as planning battle strategies  
  
with Lord Kunzite. You will take your orders directly from me and and Lord  
  
Kunzite, but no one else, unless I appoint someone to speak for me. For  
  
reasons of safety, you may make your own decisions in an emergency. Do   
  
you accept?"  
  
Minako bit her lip. According to royal protocol, it would be  
  
rude not to accept, but she found the idea of serving the Dark King  
  
distasteful, not to mention she hated to think of anyone going through  
  
the pain she had when Kunzite had snatched her away.  
  
"what am I expected to do when there is a war between you and  
  
my Uncle? Honor demands faithfulness and loyalty to one's liege, but   
  
I'd rather die than fight against my own people."  
  
Endymion almost smiled, pleased at her response of her sense   
  
of honor, quite certain that she would not betray him if she chose to  
  
accept his offer.  
  
"You, like everyone else here, is commanded to stay away from the  
  
war in such a situation. You may neither help or hinder either side."  
  
"But what about my friend Rei? She is, after all, daughter of my  
  
uncle's closest advisor, Duke Thesues. As a noble-born lady, she has the  
  
right to be ransomed."  
  
Endymion exchanged a furtive look with Jadeite.  
  
"She will have to stay with you. She's in the kitchen right now. If  
  
you chose to accept my proposition as a general, we'll transfer her to your  
  
services first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
"What if my parents choose to ransom me?"  
  
"We don't accept ransoms. You've been given to Kunzite, and the only  
  
way we will release you if he himself willingly gives you back to your Parents,  
  
or if they defeat us in a war."  
  
Minako sat silently for a few moments, her mind churning as she   
  
weighted her chances. Whether she accepted or not, there would be a war  
  
if she ever hoped to return home. And the Dark Lord, she knew, would not   
  
give her back to her family unless forced to do so any more than Endymion   
  
would name her his heir. She might as well make life more comfortable for  
  
herself and Rei.  
  
Standing up resolutely, she walked toward Endymion and kneeled before  
  
him.  
  
"I accept your proposition and shall serve my monarch faithfully and   
  
well."  
  
Endymion pulled out his sword and tapped her head once.  
  
"You may rise, General Topaz."  
  
Minako stood up, her brow furrowed.  
  
"Topaz?"  
  
Nephrite spoke up, slightly amused.  
  
"You may have noticed that we're all named after precious stones.  
  
That's no coincidence. Dear Makoto here is known to her soldiers as  
  
Emerald, or just simply Cook."  
  
"Cook?"  
  
"Emerald is the culinary master. No one can beat her. I swear I  
  
gained twenty pounds and zero inches in the three years she has prepared   
  
the meals for me."  
  
Emerald muttered under her breath a sentence that sounded remarkably  
  
like   
  
"Discipline is a virtue you desperately need to learn."  
  
Dinner went by quickly, and Minako's spirits rose as she watched  
  
the verbal ping-pong battles that ensued between the Generals and their  
  
King. Maybe these people weren't as bad as rival kingdoms made them out  
  
to be. After everyone finished their meal, a petite blue-haired girl  
  
slipped into the kitchen, standing next to Zoicite. She was shorter than  
  
Minako, but her cerulean eyes spoke of unmatched intelligence. She was  
  
dressed in flowing blue robes, but seemed to fit in quite nicely with the  
  
generals, especially friendly with Emerald and Zoicite. Endymion rose again.  
  
"Welcome, General Topaz. It is time to meet your future companions."  
  
He started introductions, and each general rose as their name was   
  
called.  
  
"General Kunzite, First commander of my royal army, excelling in sword  
  
fighting. General Nephrite, Second commander of my royal army, archery master of  
  
my kingdom. General Jadeite, joint third commander, a master of illusions and spells.  
  
General Zoicite, joint third commander and the brain amidst the Generals. General  
  
Emerald, joint fourth commander, a master of speed, more ruthless than myself. Lastly,  
  
Ami Mizuno. She is not a General, but the healer for the palace and the army, so  
  
you'll be seeing a lot more of her later. After your friend, Lady Rei, has been   
  
transferred to your services, she, like Lady Ami, will be most of the time with us,  
  
due to Jadeite's request. From General Zoicite's report, I gather she also has some  
  
background in combat, correct?"  
  
Minako nodded her head mutely.  
  
"After breakfast, both of you will be led to my personal weaponry, and   
  
you may pick out what you like. Lady Rei will be made your second-in-command. Then,  
  
Lord Kunzite will show you the men you are to train."  
  
Minako bowed respectfully to her new master, and allowed Kunzite to lead her  
  
out of the room. She shot one look back as she felt something pulling at her, but  
  
quickly brushed it from her mind as it left as quickly as it came, believing it to   
  
be a part of her confused imagination.  
  
***********************************************   
  
Minako stared around Kunzite's spacious bedroom, hardly registering the  
  
fact that she was dressed in nothing more than a flimsy nightgown which hardly   
  
did anything to cover the curves. He had led her to the bathroom, pointed to the  
  
gown, and told her to change before they would "get started", whatever that meant.  
  
She shifted anxiously on her feet, waiting for him to return. The door   
  
opening behind her caused her to whirl around, before hastily dropping her eyes  
  
to the ground, blushing furiously: he was topless. A glimpse of his muscular chest  
  
had given her a vague yet appealing idea of what the rest of his body would look   
  
like. She turned, hardly daring to breathe at she felt his warm breath of the back   
  
of neck. Her heart was racing at at least 150 pulses a minute (A.N. not such an   
  
unrealistic number), fear and excitement running through her veins.  
  
"Let's get started."  
  
He pointed to the bed.  
  
"Lie down on your stomach."  
  
She turned to face him, unable to keep her fear out of her eyes this time,  
  
though she was desperately trying to conjure up her normal mask of indifference.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Yeh, another cliffhanger! What is Kunzite about to do to Minako? If   
  
you've one of THOSE people, the only thing I gotta say is "Get your mind out   
  
of the gutter!" This is rated PG-13, not R (though it might go up, it definitely   
  
won't be the next chapter! You don't sleep with someone you've only known for a   
  
day!) for a reason. Please review. *smiles angelically* 


	4. Powers

Lord of Darkness  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Powers  
  
________________  
  
Fourth part of Lord of Darkness.  
  
All right, I'm getting a bit tired of all the coyright notes I've  
  
to write everytime I start a new chapter. I bet they were created  
  
and demanded of fanfiction authors to disencourage unploading   
  
too often and create traffic jams. Anyway, I'll say it one last   
  
time:   
  
I did not make up the manga by the name of SM, they   
  
belong to Naoko and everybody associated with the right. I'm not  
  
trying to make money off anybody else's idea, so don't sue. But the  
  
storyline, and a few random characters that are there for the plot   
  
purposes, not ego ones, are mine, and please refrain using them   
  
without permission.  
  
From this point on, I'll just write,   
  
"For the usual copyright notes, just look at Chapter 4".  
  
This is chapter four, and I hope you enjoy it.  
  
________________  
  
Lord of Darkness  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Powers  
  
________________  
  
Previous:  
  
***************  
  
He pointed to the bed.  
  
"Lie down on your stomach."  
  
She turned to face him, unable to keep her fear out of her eyes this time,  
  
though she was desperately trying to conjure up her normal mask of indifference.  
  
***************  
  
Kunzite stared at her for a second, surprised to see the apprehension  
  
in her sapphire eyes, before comprehension dawned on him. He barely suppressed a  
  
chuckle, but she had noticed the way the corners of his lips had twitched. Minako  
  
glared at him, temporarily forgetting her present problem.  
  
"May I ask just what is so funny about me not wanting to spend my night  
  
in the same bed with you?"  
  
Kunzite looked at her, his eyes dancing with mirth.  
  
"So you thought I wanted to deflower you?"  
  
"What else was I supposed to think?"   
  
Was the tart reply. He nodded his head gently, amusement slowly fading  
  
from his face.   
  
"You're quite right, but that wasn't my original intentions. Of course,  
  
it you'd like to add that to your "to do" list tonight, I assure you that I wouldn't   
  
mind."  
  
He watched with interest as her face flooded with color before his tone   
  
became serious again.  
  
"But tonight is the ritual for your acceptance into the general's rank. The  
  
ritual is only necessary if you're a girl, so unfortunately that includes you. It's  
  
nothing very painful or horrifying, just rather tiring. Since my power matches most  
  
closely to yours, I will be transferring part of my powers to you. It is needed to   
  
assert your authority over the men. We've tried to do it without the power transfer with   
  
Makoto, but the soldiers wouldn't listen to her even after she beat every one of them  
  
in an archery contest. The only thing you need to do is to try to mix my magic with   
  
yours. Jadeite will be doing the same thing to Rei tomorrow night. They both have  
  
fire flowing in their veins."  
  
Minako nearly smiled,  
  
"I think I better tell her what he's about to do if General Jadeite ever hopes   
  
to leave his room alive in the morning. Rei-chan has a rather vicious, not to mention  
  
explosive, temper."   
  
She cocked her head slightly, her expression thoughtful.  
  
"How do you know what power I have?"  
  
"Nephrite detected a golden glow when he tugged at your magic. Endymion sensed  
  
it, too. That why he was so quick in deciding to make you a general. Am I correct in saying  
  
that your power is the strongest when the Evening Star* is shining?"  
  
Minako flopped down on the bed, her back facing the ceiling.   
  
"Impressive, General Kunzite. But that shouldn't be a surprise, right? My  
  
grandmother is, after all, Venus. But, General, I believe I am not mistaken when  
  
I state that you've the power that is centered in the light of the Stars, right?"  
  
Kunzite seemed a little taken back by her bluntness.   
  
"Right, milady. How did you know?"  
  
Minako shifted a bit as Kunzite sat down next to her, the mattress sinking  
  
a little under his weight.  
  
"Your eyes, General. They appear to be reflecting the starlight."  
  
He nodded, noting with a wry smile that she was trying hard to look at anywhere   
  
but his chest.  
  
"Now that you know you don't need to be afraid, shall we get started then?"  
  
Minako nodded quietly, a gasp escaping her mouth as he straddled her, his hardness  
  
resting against the small of her back. He was far beyond aroused, she could tell, but   
  
his chivarly was like a wall that stopped him from doing anything to relieve his quiet   
  
torture. Minako quickly send a thank-you prayer to the goddess Hera** for protection.  
  
She gasped again as she felt his silverly magic gently caressing her back before sinking   
  
into her body. It wasn't painful, and it wasn't horrifying, either. But sweat tickled down  
  
on her brow as she struggled to infuse his magic with hers.  
  
**************************************  
  
Minako breathed a sigh of relief after they were finally finished after hours of   
  
work. She was so tired that her bones ached, and her nightgown was sweat-soaked and   
  
sticking to her body like a second skin. Wiping off her face with a nearby towel and running  
  
a hand through her hair, she was seriously considering taking a shower in the middle of the   
  
night. Kunzite looked even worse than her. His sweat-soaked hair was dull and plastered to   
  
his back, and his chest shone wetly. His pants seemed glued to his legs, outlining the muscles  
  
in his thigh. Minako grimaced as her eyes traveled over the sweat-soaked bed-sheets.  
  
"You can sleep in that room, if you want. There's also a privy in there, should  
  
you wish to wash off before getting some sleep."  
  
Kunzite had been watching her and guessed the correct reason for her distaste.  
  
"But, where will you sleep, then?"  
  
The silver-haired man raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you offering me a place in your bed, angel?"  
  
Minako turned red with indignation.  
  
"Excuse me for asking, sir! If you have nothing against spending your night  
  
soaking in sweat, be my guest! Hope you've a wonderful night!"  
  
She was about to stalk off when Kunzite's cold voice stopped her.  
  
"Never use that tone with me again, Minako Aino. I am your Lord and your master.  
  
I could beat and rape you right now and no one will say a word against it. If you wish   
  
to remain unharmed, I suggest you be careful with your speech."   
  
She swirled slowly, her eyes glittering dangerously.  
  
"Good night. My Lord."  
  
The last two words were said with a healthy dose of sarcasm that the goddess  
  
of strife, Eris, would have been proud of. She had reached the handle when he spoke again.  
  
"I'll be spending the night with Lady Cordalia."  
  
Pressing her lips tightly together, she hissed tartly:  
  
"I believe I already said good night."  
  
And she disappeared from his view without a backward glance, slamming the door  
  
behind her with such force that it rocked dangerously on his hinges. Kunzite was left   
  
standing there, every thought of spending a lustful night with his mistress gone from   
  
his mind, as he blankly watched the fury she had hurt the door with. He'd hate to have   
  
that anger directed at him.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Minako paced her room, her eyes burning with anger.   
  
*That jerk. How dare he talk to me like that?! How dare he turn every   
  
sentence I say into something sexually suggestive?! A Princess does not invite  
  
bastards like him into her bed! I hate him, I hate him, I desperately hate him..."  
  
She was still fuming when she felt the shower half an hour later, but  
  
was too tired to do anything about it. At least she would be seeing Rei tomorrow.  
  
*As well as Lord Kunzite.*  
  
A nasty little voice in her head reminded her. Minako growled. That  
  
know-it-all part of herself just HAD to spoil her happiness, didn't it? She fell back   
  
onto the bed, and fell asleep as soon as she managed to get herself rid of the  
  
anger (which took quite a while) inside her. Nightmares haunted her dreams.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Topaz, wake up! Even Princesses or Generals aren't allowed to sleep all day."  
  
Minako groggily sat up, staring at a disgustingly cheerful Jadeite standing   
  
in her doorway.  
  
"Where is Kunzite?"  
  
"Miss him?"  
  
She violently shook her head.  
  
"Nope, just hope I don't have to see him soon."  
  
"Shouldn't you be asking me when he'll be back then?"  
  
"If I know where he is, I'd have a much better idea of when he'll be back."  
  
"Hm, not bad logic. He's with Elizabeth."  
  
"Another one of his mistresses?"  
  
"Yes and no. She's one of the servant maids, but he visits her so often that  
  
she's practically his mistress. Trust me, you don't want to see him after he sees her.   
  
He has a tendency to seek her companionship when he's depressed or drunk, and he   
  
usually doesn't return very ... 'clean'."  
  
"What, do they romp on the kitchen floor or something?"  
  
"No, but she kicks him out of her bed every morning, right on the soot-  
  
covered ground, yelling at him about trying to impregnate her."  
  
"He forces her?"   
  
Minako's voice was laced with shock.  
  
"No, but he never sleeps with her more than once a month, so she yells at   
  
him in hope that he'll believe her and come to her more often. He's a man of duty, but  
  
what she doesn't know is that he is also a descendant of golden Apollo, and can tell a lie  
  
from two miles off."  
  
"He wastes his time SLEEPING with her?"  
  
"Minako, you aren't like any princesses I've ever met. Aren't you supposed to be  
  
oblivious to the world outside of the palace walls?""  
  
"No, since because I scourge the city in peasant clothes, so I know some things  
  
royal girls of my age definitely should not know."  
  
"I've noticed. No, he does not waste his time sleeping with her, though  
  
he'd like to. I don't think he got a wink of of sleep all night, not from the sounds  
  
I heard while walking here."  
  
"What did you hear?"  
  
"Moans, groans, and coaxing. Anything else? Oh yes, of course, can't  
  
forget that, considering she woke all the kitchen staff up at least five  
  
times last night with that. Screams of ecstasy."  
  
Minako wrinkled her nose.  
  
"That was more than I needed to know."  
  
Jadeite shrugged.  
  
"You asked for it, lady."  
  
Minako groaned.  
  
"Who taught you generals to be such masters at words play?"  
  
The blonde general glowed proudly.  
  
"I did."  
  
"I should have known."  
  
"Where's Rei?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Fancied seeing her again, maybe?"  
  
"Better not let her hear you make such comment. She'd burn you  
  
alive."  
  
"I guessed that much."  
  
He made an extravagant bow as he continued  
  
"However, I'm touched by your concern about my safety."  
  
"You're touched in the head. But to answer your question, no, I haven't  
  
seen her today, though I'd very much like to."   
  
"Endymion must be sending her up now. He never goes back on his word.  
  
It be useless looking for her. She could be everywhere and nowhere, since this   
  
place is more like a maze than anything else."  
  
"That is one distinctive feature of a palace."  
  
Was Minako's dry reply.  
  
"Now, if you'd be so kind to turn your back so I can dress, then   
  
maybe you have done your proper job in waking me up. Endymion might have your   
  
head if I didn't show up during breakfast."  
  
"As my lady wishes."  
  
Minako dressed quickly, changing into her general's uniform, and   
  
Jadeite led her down to breakfast.   
  
****************************************  
  
* The Evening Star is also the planet Venus.  
  
** Juno is in Roman Mythology the queen of the gods, as well the the goddess of women.  
  
Yeah, Chapter 4 finished. Now this is totally different from what I had orginally  
  
intended, but I like this version better anyway. I seem to be getting these chapters  
  
out awfully fast. Maybe I should stop writing this for a while and start updating  
  
my other stories, especially "The coming of Dawn" which seems to be one of my readers'  
  
favourite ones. "Elemental Warriors" also needs updating. But "Lord of Darkness" is my  
  
own special little fav. Not to many people seem to like it, though *snif snif*. I haven't  
  
been getting reviews for some time. Anyway, please leave me a note about what kind of   
  
pairing you'd like.  
  
Endymion/Setsuna and Serenity/Demando  
  
or  
  
Endymion/Serenity and Setsuna/Demando.  
  
Thank you for reading. 


	5. Rendezvous

Lord of Darkness  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Rendez-vous  
  
________________  
  
Fifth part of Lord of Darkness.  
  
I've actually decided to lay off this story for a while, but  
  
due to popular request, I'm putting up another chapter, mostly   
  
because of someone questioning my sanity. Rei gets re-instated into   
  
this story, and she and General Jadeite are immediately at each  
  
other's throats (big surprise *snicker*). For the usual   
  
copyright notes, look at chapter four.   
  
This is Chapter Five, and I might have made a few mistakes in   
  
protraying Jadeite and Rei, but hey, like I said in "The   
  
coming of Dawn", in my fanfiction world, what I say goes.   
  
For the anime lovers, some things might be different, since   
  
this is based on the manga, i.e. Like Rei's hatred and   
  
mistrust toward men. Enough justifications for now.   
  
Oh, and by the way, if anybody threatens me with death   
  
or questions my sanity again, I'll be extra slow in posting   
  
the next chapter. And all my other nice readers can focus   
  
their stress and anger on that person.  
  
________________  
  
Lord of Darkness  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Rendez-vous  
  
________________  
  
Minako eagerly followed Jadeite down the many flights of   
  
stairs. Last night had sapped most of her energy, and she was on   
  
the verge of starvation. Five feet from the door of the dining room,   
  
Minako ran into a very disgruntled Rei. With a happy cry, she launched   
  
herself into the dark-haired girl's arms, hugging her fiercely. Rei   
  
returned it half-heartedly; she was happy to see her friend, but wasn't   
  
too much into showing her affection openly.  
  
"Rei-chan! How are you?"  
  
The dark-haired girl wrinkled her nose.   
  
"I've felt worse." Rei said gently as Minako untangled herself,   
  
but her voice immediately turned hard again as she caught a glimpse of   
  
Jadeite.   
  
"Who is that?"   
  
Minako glanced at the blonde general behind her, and answered   
  
simply   
  
"Jadeite."   
  
Rei's face became painfully sweet, her voice dripping with   
  
poisoned honey.   
  
"Oh, yes, how could I forget? The nice man on the stallion who   
  
was kind enough to hit me on the head with the hilt of his sword."   
  
Jadeite visibly flinched, but kept his expression neutral as   
  
he waited for Minako to come to his defense, informing Rei that it was  
  
because of him that she was still alive. She did not. He bowed, aware  
  
that it was entirely up to him is whether he was going to end up as a   
  
crispy general cornflake or not.  
  
"I thank you for thinking of me as a nice man."  
  
"Oh, you should be flattered. The only people nicer than you  
  
are the Dark King and his First General, who were the gentlest creatures  
  
I've ever had the pleasure to know, slaughtering people by the   
  
thousands."  
  
Minako watched them, struggling to hide the smile that wanted  
  
to blossom on her face. She had often been on the receiving end of her  
  
friend's sharp tone, and Rei had once admitted that she was rather  
  
witty. Rei continued, ignoring that curious looks that were thrown  
  
her way by passing servants.  
  
"Actually, they're such compassionate and benevolent men that  
  
I'd love to greet them with a sword at their necks, showing the same   
  
sweet nature to those two as they have shown to others. You see, I only  
  
greet my not-so-good friends with a hug."  
  
Minako mentally shook her head in amazement at Rei's abundant   
  
vocabulary, but refocused her attention to the verbal spar in time to  
  
hear Jadeite utter one sentence that unleashed Rei's horrifying temper.  
  
"So, Lady Rei, would I receive the same response if I allowed my  
  
unworthy arms to wind themselves around your alabaster neck as Minako  
  
has done?"  
  
Rei growled low in her throat, but Minako stepped in front  
  
of her before Rei could voice a comeback that would make Jadeite  
  
throw caution and everything else requiring more brain cells in the wind  
  
and become purely violent.   
  
"That's enough, Rei-chan. I'll starve to death if we do not  
  
hurry to the dining room. You wouldn't want to cause my premature  
  
tragic end, right?"  
  
Rei turned her deadly eyes onto Minako.  
  
"That's a low blow, hime-chan*."  
  
Minako smiled brilliantly.  
  
"I knew I could count on you to save my life."  
  
The two girls and Jadeite stepped into the dining room, and   
  
waited with its other attendants for their First General to appear.   
  
Ami, surprisingly enough, was seated on Zoicite's right, and appeared  
  
to be eating with them, though she had not done so the previous evening.  
  
Just as everyone was getting impatient, Kunzite threw open the door,  
  
seemingly in an extremely touchy mood as he slammed the door behind  
  
him, nearly breaking the door in half and sending it crashing down. A   
  
black bruise decorated a side of his face. As Kunzite took his seat   
  
on the right of the Dark King and her left, she noticed that the   
  
servants kept away from him as far as possible, and grinned as the   
  
male companions instantly started poking fun at him. Zoicite, sitting   
  
the farthest from him, was the first one to open his mouth.  
  
"Kunzite, did she finally slap you this time? I thought she  
  
always kicked you!"  
  
"Well, I landed wrong, hitting my cheek on one of the table's  
  
legs."  
  
Nephrite was next.  
  
"Did you take the table's poor, guilty leg off?"  
  
"Don't I always?"  
  
Jadeite, who had an insanely happy smile on his face, decided  
  
to test his commander's tolerance in the early morning hour.  
  
"Tell me, Kunz, are you blind? You go running to Elizabeth while  
  
this lovely creature was spending her night wet and alone?"  
  
If looks could kill, he'd been doubly impaled on the spot, but  
  
Minako and Kunzite were both to far to reach. Rei, however, took it upon  
  
herself to defend her best friend's honor. She stood up, bowing respectfully  
  
to Endymion.  
  
"Prince Endymion, if I agree to accept your proposal as General  
  
Topaz's second-in-command, Ruby, will you allow me to take Jadeite on a   
  
little stroll with me, provided that I shall of course return his remains   
  
to you?"  
  
"My joint third General is expendable."  
  
Rei bowed again, smirking.  
  
"I thank you, my King."  
  
Jadeite, meanwhile, had turned deathly pale. He seriously doubted  
  
that Rei would kill him, but she might do unrepairable damage to his health,  
  
and he had no desire to risk it.  
  
"My Lord, it would be unfair for a General to fight with a Lady   
  
less skilled in the arts of battle than himself."  
  
Rei was about to retort that he had to no idea about how well her  
  
skills were toned, when Minako decided to challenge him.  
  
"I quite agree, General Jadeite. Then, would you be so kind to   
  
have that little so-called 'fight' with me?"  
  
Jadeite, who had not been present when the Princess had disarmed  
  
their King, quickly agreed, and did not back down as Minako set down the  
  
other rules.  
  
"If you lose, you have to kneel before me in front of all the soldiers  
  
whom I am to command and beg my forgiveness for your insulting words. If I lose,  
  
I'll personally poison my Uncle, inherit the throne of the Eastern Kingdom, and  
  
make you Ruler over it by abdicating my newly-required powers immediately."  
  
Jadeite was already off in la-la land, envision himself as a powerful  
  
king with Lady Rei as his queen, thus missing the smirking glances the two  
  
women exchanged. Zoicite reverted back to their original topic.  
  
"Kunzite, why do you keep these many mistresses, but never get  
  
serious with any of them? Are you gay, and just keep sleeping with these  
  
women to keep your true face hidden?"  
  
He slung an arm around the blue-haired healer's waist, just to   
  
demonstrate that he had gotten 'serious' with a woman, while Ami blushed   
  
scarlet.  
  
Kunzite frowned.  
  
"What's with all those gay jokes about me? I've told you at least   
  
a couple zillion times that I'm straight."   
  
Endymion grinned, and Minako was struck by how young and innocent   
  
he suddenly looked, but the Dark King's eyes remained slightly haunted.   
  
Eyes that had seen too much, eyes that had grown up too fast.   
  
"We know. You are as straight as the letter 'C'."  
  
Kunzite shrugged, buttering up a roll and drenching his pancake   
  
in syrup.  
  
"If you perceive the letter as straight, suit yourself."  
  
Makoto grinned, her smile a bit condensing.  
  
"Of course it is. Just as the letter 'T' is all curves and legs, the  
  
same as 'R'."  
  
Nephrite and Jadeite simultaneously clapped their hands over their  
  
mouths, knowing that any remark in the next five seconds would make  
  
them as good as dead. The whole table knew whom Emerald meant by 'T' and 'R',   
  
and Ami was the only one who was shocked to hear such a comment.  
  
"Emerald! That was uncalled for!"  
  
Emerald feigned an innocent look.  
  
"Did I say legs? I meant edges!"  
  
Rei's smile could make a roaring fire into a block of ice.   
  
"Emerald, I've heard that you're the best archer in the kingdom. I'd   
  
like to challenge that claim."   
  
Emerald raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Do you wish to have a contest?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"That's fine with me. When and how?"   
  
Rei's gaze became even colder, a feat that had seemed impossible a   
  
moment ago.   
  
"Anytime. But since you're an already established archer, I'll get   
  
to go first. But since to shoot an arrow into a bull's eye only requires a  
  
good aim, let's make something more complicated. Let's see how well you know   
  
the human body! I'll use you as a target, and count how many arrows I need   
  
before I punctuate your heart, then you can go."  
  
"Uhm, I'd thought I'd be dead by then. No, change the rules. I'm not   
  
suicidal, thank you very much."  
  
"You're welcome. But I'd never thought that the famous General Emerald  
  
would be afraid of death."  
  
"There is a big difference between being afraid of dying and being  
  
suicidal, Ruby."  
  
"Please, call me Rei. Rubies are drenched in blood, unlike my hands,  
  
which have never spilled blood."  
  
Emerald raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really? I'd never have guessed."  
  
"Wait, scratch that. I've never spilled innocent blood."  
  
Emerald opened her mouth for another verbal jab, but the Dark King  
  
held out a hand to stop the war between the two women.  
  
"Topaz, Ruby, if you're finished with your meal, come to the  
  
armory with me. The rest of you, enjoy your food."  
  
Rei and Minako immediately stood up, pushing back their chairs and   
  
following their new liege toward the dungeons. They stopped in front of a   
  
black marble wall, and Endymion held out a hand. Gold sparks flared at the   
  
tip of his second finger, and he began tracing a design on the wall at a   
  
lightning pace. The design was finished within seconds, and Minako narrowed   
  
her eyes at it. It looked a lot like a blue-print of a building, but something  
  
about the way it was drawn made her uneasy. Rei, beside her, was also shifting.  
  
Endymion, however, paid them no heed. He murmured a few words, and the wall  
  
slid with a soft hissing sound away, leaving a black hole. Minako and  
  
Rei exchanged a glance, but the Dark King walked swiftly in, undaunted. The  
  
next moment he spoke softly, but it echoed around them, making both the  
  
women jump.  
  
"Light."  
  
The door slid shut behind them with another soft hiss, and light  
  
flared in the room, seemingly coming from nowhere. Minako held back a gasp  
  
as countless weapons reflected the light.  
  
"My personal armory. Each weapon is bound with powerful spells, and  
  
since each of you know magic, you'll be able to use them. Hold out your hand,  
  
and the weapons will chose you."  
  
The girls did as they were told, each holding out their right hand,  
  
palm up. Suddenly, a crystal sword glowed golden and a bow with a quiver of   
  
arrows red. They disappeared the next second, appearing back in the girl's  
  
hands. Golden light bloomed around Minako, and she was clothed in a General's   
  
uniform much like the one the night before, her hair held in place with a   
  
crystal clip, the rest cascading to her shoulders in a waterfall of curls.   
  
Yellow eye-shadow danced above her sky-blue eyes, and crystal stud earrings  
  
decorated her ears. A light glimmer of lipstick gave her a seductive appeal,  
  
and a gold gauntlet was on her hand. The crystal sword had disappeared. Rei's  
  
outfit was much like Minako's, but instead of long-sleeved shirt, hers was   
  
sleeveless, decorated with red buttons. Her long dark hair was piled artfully  
  
on top of her head, wound around with a silver circlet, catching the light.   
  
Blood red eye-shadow gave her exotic yet dangerous look. Long star-shaped  
  
earrings dangled from her earlobes, and her lips were bright red, though  
  
it seemed natural on her. Her weapons also had disappeared. The two women   
  
inspected themselves, and exchanged a glance, before turning simultaneously  
  
toward Endymion. He was smiling is a truly pleased way.  
  
"WhenEver you want to transform, use your mental energy to concentrate   
  
on your weapons, and you will change. If you need to use them, again use your   
  
mental energy. If you'd like to detransform, however, it's just the reversal  
  
process."  
  
Minako and Rei both bowed.  
  
"Now, it's time to meet your soldiers."  
  
Endymion proclaimed, as the sliding wall opened again, and Minako's  
  
stomach did a cartwheel as she imagined the reaction of the men to have a   
  
female general, and a mere girl at that.   
  
*******************************************  
  
*Hime-chan means Princess  
  
Hey, I know this chapter was really, really short, but I wanted to   
  
dedicate an entire chapter to the problems of a woman trying to establish her   
  
authority over men. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this interlude. Leave me a   
  
note, please, and tell me when you'd like Serenity to show up. I'm thinking   
  
maybe somewhere around 8 or 9, maybe earlier if I get more requests. Thanks   
  
to all the people who reviewed, and I've finally decided on the pairings.   
  
It'll be …   
  
Serenity/Endymion and Setsuna/Demando. *claps hands and bows* 


	6. Battle

Lord of Darkness  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Battle  
  
________________  
  
Sixth part of Lord of Darkness.  
  
Thank you, thank you, thank you. I'm so happy to receive  
  
your reviews. *wipes away tears of happiness*. I've so  
  
many ideas about what I should do to this story and too   
  
little time to write. I shudder to think how all those   
  
ideas will cause my brain to malfunction during my totally  
  
dreadful and stressing Senior Year. I'll probably go into  
  
apoplexy or have a heart attack. *sighs*. I shall forgo  
  
my selfish wishes to pour out my heart and release you from  
  
my pre-story ramble to continue your (hopefully) pleasant  
  
pursuit of my story.   
  
I use the Roman names in relation to their families, Greek  
  
names when praying.  
  
This part will be mainly about how hard and difficult it  
  
may be for a girl, no matter how talented, beautiful, or  
  
alert, to establish her authority in a screwed-up, male-dominated  
  
world. (A.N. If this male domination continues, I'll just  
  
have to kiss the Earth goodbye)  
  
Hope you enjoy it *smiles* (No matter how morbid I sound, I'm  
  
still an over-excited, sweet, little 16 year-old, though I know   
  
more than what's good for me, but see, that's how I create, and  
  
I'm sure my readers love me for that, otherwise you'd be   
  
sitting here reading the most boring story ever *heh heh*)  
  
________________  
  
Lord of Darkness  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Battle  
  
________________  
  
Minako nervously followed Endymion toward the training grounds   
  
of the palace, her anxiety mounting with each step. It would not be an   
  
easy task training the soldiers, with or without the power transfer.   
  
The first impression was up to her, since Rei, though not a general, still  
  
had to mix her magic with Jadeite's to be a commander. She gestured  
  
with her right hand, and a shower of golden sparks diminished to form   
  
her sword. A flash of red light told her Rei had also called upon her   
  
weapons. She gently ran a hand over the hilt, surprised as words quickly  
  
flashed across it.  
  
"Gwendell, Aphrodite's desire."  
  
Minako frowned. Gwendell was obviously the crystal sword's name,   
  
but what in the name of all the gods and goddesses ever created did it  
  
mean by 'Aphrodite's desire'? The letters vanished as quickly as it had   
  
come, and she heard Rei's voice mutter  
  
"Dwindylle, Apollo Shootafar."  
  
It was obvious that the bow that revealed its name to her.  
  
A gentle voice to Minako's right caused her to look up. Ami, the   
  
blue-haired healer girl, had walked up to them. Minako heard her   
  
speak (she had shouted at Emerald earlier) for the first time, the   
  
voice as sweet as a nightingale's.  
  
"It's dangerous to say their names, for with a name  
  
comes power. The weapons only reveal themselves to the true owner,  
  
and others cannot control them. But should one know their names,  
  
the weapons would be helplessly under their might."  
  
Ami's face turned sad for a moment, and she stared off into  
  
space.  
  
"A few years ago, Sir Gregory, a knight of this land, fell  
  
in love with a girl from another place. He told her the name of his  
  
spiked whip, and she turned on him. He was killed by his own means."  
  
Her light blue locks flew as she shook herself from her musings,  
  
smiling again.  
  
"Don't frown, Princess, it mares your complexion. Good luck,  
  
I'll be there to patch Jadeite up after the fight."  
  
She hurried off, and Minako stared after her in amazement,   
  
startled by the girl's quick change of expression. But there was no  
  
time to dwell on that, for the sun's bright glare announced her  
  
destination. She stared at the sea of grim-faced man, each in a   
  
black uniform, their swords held at ready. Her eyes scanned their  
  
faces, estimating the range of age from ten to forty. She silently  
  
groaned, not at all happy to be teaching men older than herself.   
  
"General Topaz!"  
  
A sharp voice barked, and she turned automatically. Slashing  
  
her blade in a warrior's salute, she bowed, her voice carrying to all   
  
present.  
  
"General Jadeite."  
  
Nephrite stepped toward them, ignoring the soldiers.  
  
"The first person to disarm their opponent wins."  
  
Minako raised an eyebrow, baring her white teeth in a   
  
predator's smile.  
  
"Disarm, General Nephrite? I was hoping I could hurt him to  
  
make the lesson stick."  
  
"I won't be beaten by a girl!"  
  
"Never underestimate your opponent just because of her gender!"  
  
Nephrite broke their verbal spar.  
  
"Attack!"  
  
Minako's body grew taut, her muscles ready to jump, her eyes never   
  
leaving Jadeite.   
  
*If Gwendell breaks, I'll take its maker's head off.*  
  
She thought grimly as he lunged at her. She fended him off easily.   
  
He insulted her name, her looks, her mother, her people. She kept her   
  
temper, choosing to remark coldly as he drew a breath  
  
"You're wasting your lung energy."  
  
Jadeite ignored her, attacking everything from her manner to her  
  
tastes. But as he started shouting rude comments about Ruby, Minako had  
  
had enough. Nobody, absolutely nobody, insulted her friends and got away  
  
with it. She sprang at him, her temper tightly under control as  
  
their swords met with a resounding clang. Her sword never stopped   
  
moving, always seeking for an opening. Despite her earilier comment, she   
  
wanted no bloodshed; she had only been trying to scare Jadeite. A   
  
swift figure eight caught him off guard as he struggled to keep  
  
up with her movements. A backward butterfly sweep and two sideways   
  
'Z' slashes later, she found the opening. She dove forward, Gwendell  
  
twisting itself like a snake around Jadeite's sword, effectively  
  
yanking it out of his hand and into the air. Before the startled  
  
general had registered what happened, Minako had already caught  
  
the flying sword in her left hand, both blades pressed against Jadeite's  
  
throat, neatly sandwiching his neck between them. She smiled sweetly  
  
at him.  
  
"You lose, General Jadeite."  
  
He glared at her, his hand inching toward his belt. She applied  
  
pressure on the swords as Ruby voiced Minako's thoughts.  
  
"One wrong move, General, and she will slit your throat. You heard  
  
Prince Endymion yourself, 'my joint third general is expendable'."  
  
Minako lowered her arms, tossing her opponent's sword back toward  
  
its owner.  
  
"May I remind you of our bet, General?"  
  
He sighed, waves of humiliation washing over him. He knelt before   
  
her, muttering  
  
"I apologize for my insulting words toward you, milady."  
  
"I didn't hear you, General."  
  
Minako twittered sweetly as Rei smirked. Jadeite sent her a scathing  
  
glance. She just had to make it hard for him, didn't she? Being humiliated before  
  
the soldiers was bad enough, but to lose to the golden Princess in front of  
  
Rei made him want to commit suicide.  
  
"I APOLOGIZE FOR MY INSLULTING WORDS TOWARD YOU, MILADY."   
  
Rei snickered as she watched her friend fake a look of great surprise  
  
on her face.  
  
"There was no need to shout, General. The amount of air you expanded  
  
rushed by my ears so strongly that it was impossible for me to understand your  
  
words."  
  
Jadeite lowered his voice, whispering so softly that only Minako and   
  
Rei could hear  
  
"I would love to put my hands around that little tempting neck of yours."  
  
"You lost, General."  
  
Rei reminded him brightly, not at all abashed by that ominous statement.  
  
He grudgingly repeated the words again, loud and clear this time.  
  
"I apologize for my insulting words toward you, milady."  
  
Minako curtsied  
  
"Thank you, General Jadeite, you're most kind."  
  
Rei spoke at the same time.  
  
"My, such humble words from a member of the male specimen."  
  
Jadeite gave her another death glare, muttering under his breath  
  
"Milady, your high opinion of my gender is flattering."  
  
"It's always good to try to lift the spirits of the inferior gender."  
  
The blonde general growled, walking stiffly toward the sidelines, as  
  
Kunzite stepped forward to introduce the Princess, who was standing in the   
  
middle of the battle field, looking a bit unsure.  
  
"This is your new leader, joint fourth commander, General Topaz, Princess  
  
Minako Aino, daughter of Phyathreron III and Andromeda VI, niece of King Ithias,  
  
and grandchild of the Goddess Venus herself. Her second-in-command, Lady Rei,   
  
daughter of Duke Theseus, descendant of the War God Mars, companion and protector  
  
of Princess Minako."  
  
There was a great deal of muttering among the soldiers concerning their  
  
new commander's birth and lineage. Minako shot Kunzite a withering look.  
  
"Did you have to take so long?"  
  
Kunzite internally sweat dropped, but kept the emotion out of his face.  
  
"It is the common procedure, General Topaz."  
  
He turned to the men, and barked in a voice that could easily carry across  
  
the battle plane.  
  
"Stand at attention."  
  
The sounds died away abruptly, and two burly men who had been standing at  
  
the sidelines stepped forward.  
  
"General Topaz, I am Captain Firenze and this is Captain Icenio. Please   
  
demonstrate your skills."  
  
They rushed at her, her swords poised in kill position. Minako stood quietly   
  
in the middle, not moving until they were within five feet of her. She twisted at  
  
inhumanly complex angles, her body supple and flexible, as the Captains found themselves  
  
fighting each other every time they tried to slash at her. After toying with them  
  
for quite some time, Minako leapt away in one fluid motion, sword at their necks.  
  
"So kind of you to create a straight line for me."  
  
The captains bowed, accepting her authority.  
  
"Pair up, men, and start your morning exercise drills."  
  
Kunzite bellowed, and there was suddenly numerous sounds of metal hitting metal.   
  
Minako straightened up, her eyes scanning over the soldiers. Over the entire morning, she  
  
watched the men as the sun steadily rose higher and higher, only allowing for a break when  
  
the sun had reached the peak of its daily route, telling them to go get some lunch. She  
  
turned to the First General  
  
"Please tell me there are no more training in the afternoon. I don't think I can  
  
stand much of more of this noise."  
  
Kunzite shook his head, no emotion showing on his face.  
  
"No, afternoon is training time for the Generals."  
  
Minako groaned, her eyes rolling heavenward in a gesture of mock prayer.   
  
"Train the generals? I thought that they were already trained!"  
  
Kunzite raised an eyebrow.  
  
"They? Us, darling, us. You're one of the generals now."  
  
Minako threw her hands up into the air in frustration at his nick-picking.  
  
"Whatever! Now tell me, why the generals still have to train?"  
  
"Because it's an extremely bad idea for us to get out of shape. What happens when  
  
we get stuck in a difficult battle?"  
  
"You'll die fighting, and the rest of us will be using your body as a shield  
  
to advance to the enemy ranks. After all, you won't feel the pain if you're dead."  
  
Kunzite dove forward, catching both small wrists in his large hand as  
  
she turned to go.  
  
"You little minx!"  
  
Minako grinned, leaving him breathless. He unconsciously loosened his grip on her,   
  
and she twisted out of his range with a crystalline laugh.  
  
"Catch me if you can!"  
  
She put on a mocking smile.  
  
"I believe it is my job to make sure you are ready!"  
  
She cocked her head slightly, waiting for him.  
  
"I'll save my energy if were I you. This is your first day, so you'll have to have a   
  
mock battle with the rest of us."  
  
He yelled at her.   
  
"Mock battle? Does that mean you'll be mock dead?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I'll be ready, *Kunz*!"  
  
"Oh, you're so dead, Minako!"  
  
She pouted prettily, falsely.  
  
"But, Kunz, you didn't take off Jadeite's head when he called you that. Why  
  
can't I?"  
  
"Because if I did, he'd be dead a couple zillion times over!"  
  
Minako caused fake tears to well up in her eyes, sliding down her cheeks, as she  
  
stamped her foot and threw a temper tantrum like a three-year-old.   
  
"That's not fair!"  
  
Kunzite was about to reach out to comfort a Minako that suddenly wasn't Minako.  
  
Well, she still looked like the princess, but sure wasn't acting like the girl he'd come  
  
to know in the past few days. Rei's sudden motherly voice however made him realize that  
  
the two women were acting.  
  
"Now, Mina-chan, we have to make allowances for these little boys."  
  
"But, Rei-chan, he's not being fair! He allows Jed, but not me."  
  
"Mina-chan, that's because you're special."  
  
"But I don't want to be special!"  
  
"Come on, Mina-chan, you don't have to get so worked up about it."  
  
Kunzite stared at them, stunned that two 16-year-olds' personality could so  
  
dramatically change, even in acting. Until now, Minako also had been the more reasonable  
  
of the two: cool, calm, and collected. Rei was almost the entire opposite. She was a  
  
dangerously beautiful, hot-tempered, and sarcastic goddess. Now, however, the first one had  
  
acquired a personality befitting of a three-year-old, while the second one appeared  
  
to be a mother hen.  
  
"But, Rei-chan, he, he..."  
  
Minako suddenly burst into loud, uncontrolled tears. Kunzite was starting  
  
to almost believe that he'd read the signs wrong and that they really weren't acting  
  
at all, and he hastily pulled Minako into an embrace, running his hands through her  
  
long blond hair and patting her back.  
  
Rei suddenly bent over as if in pain. He was about to call out to Jadeite when  
  
he realized that the raven-haired was holding her stomach as she screamed like a hyena, and   
  
Minako's sobbing noises were in reality laughter, tears flowing at her mirth.  
  
"That's was priceless."  
  
Kunzite furrowed his brow, clearly annoyed that he had been so easily duped.  
  
"Drama queens."  
  
Rei took a dramatic bow.  
  
"Thank you, my Lord. It is most kind of you to address us a queens."  
  
Still giggling, she strode ahead, her walk lithe and athletic. Minako abruptly   
  
straightened as she heard Kunzite mutter under his breath as soon as Rei was out of   
  
their ear shot:  
  
"Nasty little vixen."  
  
"Don't."  
  
The silver-haired young man stared down at the girl insistently tugging on   
  
his sleeve, her flawless face troubled.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Don't call her that. We were just releasing some pent up energy. Your   
  
abduction has been really hard on her. She's also a little worried about Yuuchirro,   
  
her fiancé. They were so much in love. She's tried to keep her anxiety hidden for   
  
my sake, but I can always tell what she's feeling. She's left everything and everyone   
  
she's ever loved, and she hates Jadeite. It's better for me, since I had a reason   
  
for wanting to get away from home for a while, but she doesn't. Make some allowance   
  
for her, and try to lift her spirits, please. I've never seen her so melancholy   
  
before. She's usually quite a lovely person."  
  
Kunzite sighed, ignoring her question.  
  
"Why did you want to get away from home?"  
  
Minako clasped her hand over her mouth, realizing that she had said to much.   
  
Her blue eyes had turned a shade darker, haunted and sad. A look that spoke of   
  
painful memories and heartbreak flashed quickly across her face, before being submerged   
  
by cold indifference again. She shook her head slightly, and quickly followed Rei toward  
  
the palace.  
  
Kunzite glanced after her, his voice surprisingly gentle as he whispered.  
  
"I promise you, Minako, that somehow I'll fix that scarred soul of yours."  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
Rei gently flopped down on her bed, releasing a soft sigh of contentment. An   
  
extra bed and a vanity had been added to Minako's room, along with some clothes, for   
  
Rei. A small wooden chest engraved with a black panther had been placed on her pillow,   
  
the golden key next to it. Rei had curiously opened it, before throwing out a vile   
  
curse. The chest turned to be out a small jewelry box, a gift from Jadeite. Minako had  
  
hastily snatched the box out of Rei's hand before her friend could do serious damage   
  
to the contents inside.  
  
"You can have it."  
  
The raven-haired girl had snapped, but Minako had just shook her head, her voice bitter.  
  
"No, I've my own. I guess the jewelry changes owners every time our Lords   
  
get tired of their present female companionship and decide to exchange them for   
  
newer models. Keep it, Rei. It might come in useful, sometime. I don't see myself   
  
walking back home."  
  
And with that, Minako had thrust the box into a drawer, locking it.   
  
Now, Rei was smiling slightly as she bounced on the bed.  
  
"You have no idea how appealing a real bed looks like after spending a night on the  
  
kitchen floor."  
  
Minako hugged her friend gently.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rei. I had no idea."  
  
Rei laughed softly.  
  
"It's okay, just don't bother me for a while."  
  
She yawned.  
  
"Wake me up for the afternoon session. I don't want to miss seeing you beat these  
  
generals into bloody pulps."  
  
The dark-haired girl closed her eyes as Minako agreed, falling asleep within seconds.  
  
Minako stared at her friend and the peaceful smile of Rei's features, quietly dreading her   
  
reaction when learning of tonight's plan. She just prayed that Rei wouldn't take out her   
  
temper of Jadeite, for she quite sure he wouldn't live to see another day.   
  
********************************   
  
Chapter 6, finally finished. Well, Rei's temper will definitely be tested in the next  
  
chapter. Leave me a note, okay? Serenity is coming in around Chapter 8 or 9. Geez, change  
  
my entire storyline for rabid Serenity/Endymion fans. But I still love you guys.   
  
Well, I hope You liked it so far. 


	7. Fire

Lord of Darkness  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Fire  
  
________________  
  
Seventh part of Lord of Darkness.  
  
Thanks to all my reader's who were so kind to review.   
  
I'm so lucky to have so many ardent supporters. *takes   
  
a little bow* And to show you my gratitude, I'll shall  
  
no longer keep you here and will continue with this.  
  
For the usual copyright notes, look at Chapter 4.  
  
________________  
  
Lord of Darkness  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Fire  
  
________________  
  
Previous  
  
*********************  
  
The dark-haired girl closed her eyes as   
  
Minako agreed, falling asleep within seconds.  
  
Minako stared at her friend and the peaceful   
  
smile of Rei's features, quietly dreading her   
  
reaction when learning of tonight's plan. She   
  
just prayed that Rei wouldn't take out her   
  
temper on Jadeite, for she was quite sure he   
  
wouldn't live to see another day.  
  
*******************  
  
The sun streaming through the windows alerted   
  
Minako that the heavenly guide had already completed   
  
more than half of its daily route, and that the afternoon   
  
session was about to begin.  
  
She gently shook the raven-haired girl sleeping   
  
peacefully next to her, but Rei simply turned to her   
  
other side, snuggling deeper into her covers.   
  
*Poor thing, she must be exhausted.*  
  
Minako thought to herself. Rei was never known   
  
to refuse a wake-up call. As a matter of fact, back at home,   
  
Rei was usually the first one up in the morning, before   
  
slipping into Minako's room and giving her a 'rude awakening',  
  
which consisted of her either dumping water over the princess   
  
or blow a fog horn right next to her ear. Of course, Minako   
  
had wised up after a few times, and double-checked her door   
  
and window every night before she went to sleep to make sure   
  
that they were locked. A wicked grin grazed her face as something   
  
occurred to her.  
  
*A perfect time for payback.*  
  
She slipped off into the privy, moving as quietly as   
  
a cat, and thanked Hermes* that the door wasn't squeaky, knowing   
  
fully well that Rei was a light sleeper, and if she ever got   
  
wind of Minako trying to give her a 'wet' awakening, well…   
  
she didn't want to think about the consequences. She dumped   
  
her hand into a bucket of water that was standing next to   
  
the sink, and shivered lightly at how cold it was.   
  
*It wont' get any warmer when it lands of Rei*  
  
She sneaked out again, and in a violent motion,   
  
sprinkled the water form her hands onto Rei's sleeping,   
  
sun-warmed face. The other girl sat up straight in bed   
  
with an ear-breaking screech.  
  
"MINAKO! YOU'RE SO DEAD."  
  
The other girl giggled lightly, dancing out of   
  
the reach of an enraged fire maiden.  
  
"I'm not. Wait you hear this."  
  
She lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper.  
  
"Tonight, Jadeite will transfer a part of his   
  
power to you, which consists of you lying face-down on   
  
his bed and him straddling you."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
******************************  
  
Simultaneously, five men and two young women jumped   
  
a feet into the air, abruptly breaking up their conversation   
  
as a roar shook the floor above them.   
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Jadeite raced out his chair like lightning, taking   
  
the stairs two at a time. The rest of the people left in the   
  
room shot a look at a smirking Kunzite, before following   
  
Jadeite's lead, leaving Kunzite to walk calmly after them.   
  
He, alone of the generals, had a good idea what the roar was   
  
about. And sure enough, the rest of the generals were waiting   
  
impatiently in front of his door. He smirked, slipping a hand   
  
all too calmly into his pocket, and muttered a silent spell.   
  
The door stopped glowing blue and he inserted the key, moving   
  
extra slow as he noticed Jadeite's foot tapping in annoyance.   
  
The sight that greeted them was enough to make even Ami smile.   
  
Minako stood of to one side, her eyes closed in concentration   
  
as a golden force field surrounded an extremely irritated Rei   
  
who was, just to note, sweeping random fireballs at the shield.   
  
The golden princes opened her eyes as the hear the door open,   
  
pleading   
  
"Someone, who has water magic, help me. It's too hot."  
  
Jadeite laughed, but a look from Minako silenced him. It wasn't  
  
annoyed or even angry, but mischievous and contemptuous. He was starting  
  
to feel queasy. It was only the second day he'd known the princess, but she  
  
was already turning out to be pretty unpredictable, and so far, the  
  
surprises had been mostly unpleasant.  
  
Zoicite, next to him, had created a soft mist, and it drifted gently  
  
toward Minako, settling on her. She sighed, giving him a grateful smile.  
  
"Thank you, General Zoicite."  
  
She grinned sweetly.  
  
"Now, here's how we can 'solve' Rei's little tantrum. As long as  
  
we leave General Jadeite in here, the rest of us can disappear safely."  
  
Jadeite blanched. He seemed to have gotten on the bad side of  
  
Rei, AGAIN.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
Minako feigned a look of great surprise.  
  
"Little old innocent me? Nothing!"  
  
"Then why is she this angry?"  
  
"Because I enlightened her of your little nasty intent?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, as if you didn't know."  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Oh, really, General Jadeite. What about that power transfer   
  
tonight?"  
  
"Is that why she's angry?"  
  
"Correct, Jeddy."  
  
Jadeite visibly winced at the use of that nickname.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Minako put a thoughtful look on her face.  
  
"Well, let's see. Maybe because she hates you?"  
  
Rei, still inside the force field, strengthened Minako's point  
  
by yelling out at that moment.  
  
"If he lays as much as a finger on me, I swear on my life that he'll  
  
spend the rest of his days as a woman."  
  
Jadeite winced again. He was unbelievably proud of his masculinity and  
  
had absolutely no desire to become a girl. His thoughts were broken by Minako's  
  
ominous voice calling to her friend.  
  
"Rei-chan, I'll let you out of the force field if you agree not to   
  
fry anyone or anything besides Jeddy."  
  
"With pleasure!"  
  
Shooting Jadeite an evil grin, she let the force field come crashing   
  
down before rebuilding it before the blond General who was trying to leave.  
  
"Now, now, Jeddy, don't disappoint Rei by leaving."  
  
And with that, she and the rest of the Generals snuck out (after making  
  
sure to lock the door with the strongest spell she knew), leaving a frightened  
  
Jadeite facing an extremely angry Rei.  
  
**********************  
  
Minako clapped her hands, smiling brightly at the circle of men and  
  
women who were staring her with either amazement and/amusement. Emerald was  
  
the first to speak, breaking out in tears of laughter.  
  
"Topaz, you're the cruelest princess I've ever known!"  
  
Minako grinned brightly at her.  
  
"Yea, you see, it is what makes me so ... special. I'd believe  
  
you'd all hate me if I whined and complained about everything and followed  
  
protocol to the letter, huh?"  
  
Zoicite smiled, agreeing with Emerald.  
  
"True, true."  
  
Ami, however, looked anxious.  
  
"Will he be okay?"  
  
Minako choose to answer her.  
  
"I assure you, Ami, there's no need to worry; he's capable of  
  
handling himself, and he also has the power of fire. If you'd want to   
  
worry though, I'd suggest you pray for the furniture and hope neither  
  
of them would set it on fire."  
  
Everyone laughed at that while Ami blushed.  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
Minako flopped down gratefully on the bed after dinner. She was   
  
tired, exhausted, and wanted nothing more than just to drift off into   
  
dream land. The afternoon had been ... interesting.  
  
She had beat Emerald, using her sword as a shield, so that the  
  
other girl's arrows had glanced off, and she had admitted defeat after  
  
Minako had gotten close enough to break her bow.   
  
She had, however, lost to Zoicite. Minako grimaced, angry at   
  
herself for losing to the joint THIRD general. His weapons had been a   
  
pair of ice blades, and Minako had found one of them pressed against her  
  
throat while she had been busy keeping an eye on the other.  
  
Nephrite had been next. She had dodged his whiplashes with relative  
  
ease. He had really been trying, even though she had 'accidentally' overheard  
  
Kunzite telling Nephrite that if he found as much as a single red mark on  
  
her, he would take off his second's head. She had grabbed the whip, masking  
  
a grimace of pain as it wrapped harshly against her gloved hand. Then, he'd  
  
danced to her tune. Keeping a strong grip on the whip, she'd attacked, and   
  
Nephrite had been busy trying to avoid her sword and regain control over  
  
his weapon again. As an act of mercy, she'd finally yanked it out of his  
  
hand as he managed to evade an particular dangerous move, unconsciously  
  
loosening his grip.  
  
  
  
Since she'd already had beaten Jadeite, he was allowed the doubtfully  
  
pleasant job on calming down an agitated Rei, and was not even present.  
  
Kunzite, now... She grinned, mentally correcting herself to call him   
  
Kunz. He would have been a worthy opponent. He'd lost to her faster than   
  
Jadeite, and the rest of the people present had stared at their leader in shock.  
  
He had simply shrugged his shoulder, sending a little smile her way, and strode  
  
off. She had caught up his him when he'd rounded a corner, and jokingly called him  
  
a sore loser. He'd returned her grin, and muttered in a voice full of delicious   
  
promises that he hadn't lost because she was better, but because he'd "never  
  
met an opponent as enchanting as her", before placing a quick kiss on her lips.   
  
Minako blushed at that thought. She sighed, her face turned toward the ceiling.   
  
He really was handsome, sinfully so. No man had a right to be this good-looking!  
  
It simply wasn't done. If he hadn't kidnapped her, she would have been delighted   
  
to know him, but it seems that even with all his ruthlessness, she was falling   
  
for him. Minako shook her head violently. She'd only known the man for two days,   
  
for heaven's sake, how could she even THINK about liking him? But, no other man   
  
had ever made her feel like this, not even her fiancé. She furrowed her brow.   
  
Adonis was the last person she wanted to think about now. He had been a   
  
childhood friend, son of a nobleman. She had practically grown up with him,   
  
and had never thought that anything could come between their friendship. But   
  
she'd been wrong. He had been caught… She closed her eyes, trying to rid herself   
  
of the unpleasant thought, though the mental picture was burned into her mind.   
  
The face, however, changed. Long silver hair replaced light blond, and steel-gray   
  
eyes with a touch of lavender took the place of blue ones. Minako nearly growled   
  
in frustration. This was not supposed to be happening. A hand came up to touch   
  
her lips, and the frown turned into a dreamy smile. No one kissed like the   
  
silver-haired general did. She closed her eyes, remembering every detail. He   
  
had smelled so good, to fresh. His arms and chest had been bundles of steel, but   
  
his lips had been incredibly gentle and sweet as they had danced with hers. He   
  
had tasted like strawberry mixed with honey. His lips had become like a drug to   
  
her. She hated him when he kissed her for taking such liberties, and sought after   
  
it every time she saw him, awake or dreaming.  
  
*Snap out of it, girl.*  
  
She commanded herself sternly.   
  
*You're not supposed to be daydreaming about him, you're supposed to be   
  
concentrating on finding a way out.*  
  
The little nasty voice sprung to live in the back of her mind.  
  
*Do you really want to?*  
  
*Shut up.*  
  
*Fine. But just remember you liked it when he held you, kissed you…*  
  
*Go away.*  
  
The little voice was drowned out by Jadeite opening the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Jadiete stood the door way, looking a bit sheepish.  
  
"Well, I ws wondering if you'd be willing to channel the power so I  
  
don't have to transfer it directly to Rei."  
  
She raised and eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
  
  
"She won't let me touch her at all."   
  
Rei's voice sounded out of the room.  
  
  
  
"And I intend to keep it that way."  
  
Minako yelled back.  
  
"If you hate Jadeite so much, then why are you still in his room?"  
  
"Because the bastard tied me up!"  
  
Minako shot Jadeite a horrified look, and bolted into his room, muttering  
  
so softly so that only he could hear.  
  
"Jeddy, you better do something nice for her, or you'll be deader than dead.  
  
She's brilliant when it comes to thinking up torturous ways for a person to die."  
  
She hurriedly untied Rei, and motioned for Jadeite to leave the room.  
  
She didn't need to tell him twice. Those angry amethyst eyes had been shooting sparks   
  
at him for hours, and recently they had turned into a deadly violet.  
  
As soon as Rei was loose, she turned to Minako, infuriated.  
  
"Mina-chan, how could even think of that bastard touching that royal skin  
  
of yours?"  
  
Minako laughed softly.  
  
"It's okay, Rei-chan. We won't have the power transfer until you're ready for  
  
it, all right? If you'd like to give the men any command, just tell me, and I'll give  
  
it. They can't and won't dare to disobey a person who has the magic of their Head  
  
General flowing in her veins."  
  
Rei hugged Minako gently.  
  
"Thanks, Mina-chan. You're the best."  
  
"So you say."  
  
"So I know."  
  
******************************  
  
End of Chapter 7. I promise Serenity will come in next chapter, so don't hurt me, please.   
  
Please review and tell me how you like it so far. 


	8. Ah, Family Love

Lord of Darkness  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Ah, Family Love  
  
________________  
  
Eighth part of Lord of Darkness.  
  
Thanks to all my reader's who were so kind to review.   
  
To Mistress of Ice: I'm really sorry, but I didn't  
  
know that there are any rabid Mercury fans out there  
  
since there had been no requests for more on her. I  
  
didn't intend to have too much on her, since she's not  
  
a general, only a healer. Not to bash her or anything,   
  
but Ami-chan is pretty meek; she seemed to me more   
  
like a person who would like to 'create' life rather  
  
than destroy it. But I promise, there will be an entire  
  
chapter of Ami and how she came to the palace in the   
  
near future. So do not despair, remedy is on the way ;)  
  
Arrival of new character: Serenity!  
  
  
  
For the usual copyright notes, look at Chapter 4.  
  
________________  
  
Lord of Darkness  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Ah, Family Love  
  
________________  
  
Minako quickly glanced up from the map she was studying to  
  
see a very agitated Kunzite storming into the room, his hair  
  
disheveled, and his normal calm composure in tatters.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He threw a letter at her, snarling  
  
"This is what's wrong."  
  
Minako was taken back by the voice; he'd never talked to her  
  
like this. He ran a tired hand through his hair as she gingerly reached  
  
for the letter.  
  
"Sorry, Minako, I didn't mean to snap at you like that."  
  
Her eyes quickly scanning the letter, she murmured  
  
"Call me Topaz when I'm in my uniform."  
  
He waited a few moments in silence as she finished reading it.   
  
Minako turned to face him, an eyebrow raised in question.  
  
"Why are you so angry? Queen Gaia and King Sunaru are coming back,  
  
from what I've read. What's so terrible about that?"  
  
Kunzite shook his head lightly.  
  
"I forgot to tell you. You've only been here for two weeks, Topaz,  
  
so you probably wouldn't know. Endymion is already 21, and his parents have  
  
been urging him to marry someone. Every time they come here, they always  
  
bring many eligible women, and it's ... chaos."  
  
"Why aren't they harping after you getting married? After all, you're  
  
23, and from what I know, Queen Gaia and King Sunaru supposedly love the   
  
generals like their own children."  
  
"Because I don't need to produce an heir. As for marriage, I've already   
  
found the right girl, but she doesn't seem to be receiving my affections, even   
  
though millions of women would kill to be in her position."  
  
Minako blushed a deep red. She had an excellent, and accurate, idea whom   
  
he meant. A corner of her mouth rose in a wicked grin.  
  
"What happens if he already has an 'intended'? Do they still bring others  
  
with them, then?"  
  
"I hope you're not thinking of setting yourself up as Endymion's 'intended'?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Kunzite leaned over the desk, his hands braced besides the map, his face inches  
  
away from Minako's, while the steel-gray eyes were darkening.  
  
"Because you belong to me, Minako. I won't share you. You're mine, only mine."  
  
And with that, he pressed his lips against hers. Minako gasped, unprepared, and   
  
Kunzite took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth, running lightly over her  
  
teeth before plundering her honeyed recesses. Minako moaned softly, her hands creeping up  
  
his neck and weaving through his silky hair. A large, masculine hand came up to gently  
  
cup her cheek. Minako's mind was reeling from the sensations, and it took all her willpower  
  
to pull back before it went too far.  
  
"Whoa."  
  
She breathed softly, her mind unable to think of anything more complex at the   
  
moment, still in her hazy state.  
  
  
  
Kunzite laughed hoarsely, a shocked expression on his face.  
  
"What were we talking about?"  
  
Minako murmured, her mind a white sheet of blankness. Kunzite pulled himself  
  
back to his normal stern stature.  
  
"How to stop Endymion from being harassed by a hideous crowd of females."  
  
"Oh, yes. I think I've the perfect idea. A land called Stalia borders the Dark  
  
King's domain, only two days away by horse. Stalia is ruled by King Helios and Queen   
  
Selene. They have a daughter by the name of Serenity, who happens to be a cousin of   
  
mine, on my father's side. My aunt, Selene, married King Helios, thus making Serenity   
  
a princess and heir to Stalia, and a perfect match for the Dark King. You see, I'm   
  
only a princess by title, not by bloodline. Anyway, I haven't seen Serenity for a   
  
couple of years, and I'm sure she's grown up into the loveliest of young ladies.   
  
Why don't I sent her an invitation and set her up as Endymion's intended?"  
  
"There's no way in hell Endymion will agree to spend a week with a girl."  
  
"Oh, he doesn't have to. As long as she's here, his parents will leave him alone, and  
  
I get to entertain my cousin."  
  
"How do you know his parents will agree with Serenity?"  
  
"I don't know how anyone cannot love Serenity. She's sweet, she's beautiful, and she's  
  
titled. Half the royal families of the galaxy wishes to have her as their daughter-in-law."  
  
"But if Endymion sends her packing after his parents are gone, she'll be badly hurt.   
  
I don't want to be responsible."  
  
Minako waved her hand dismissively.  
  
"Don't worry about that. Serenity won't get any romantic notions; she'll just be happy to  
  
help out and get a chance to see me."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure, Kunzite. I would never do anything to hurt my dearest cousin."  
  
Kunzite rubbed his chin, a pensive look on his face. He stood resolutely.  
  
"You're right, Minako. I'll go talk to Endymion right now."  
  
She inclined her head as he bowed himself from the room.   
  
***********************************  
  
*Three days later*  
  
Minako stood by the palace doors, dressed in a amber-colored dress with diamonds sparkling  
  
at her throat and ears as she waited excitedly for the arrival of the royal carriage from   
  
Stalia. Endymion had agreed to her suggestion, albeit reluctantly, and had sent his fastest   
  
horse with a letter to his parents, telling them about Serenity. Queen Gaia and King Sunaru   
  
were scheduled to arrive the next day. Rei stood besides her in a figure-hugging red dress   
  
decorated with amethysts, complementing her eyes beautifully. The rest of the generals, besides   
  
Makoto, were tense, and Endymion's stature reminded one of a rigid poker. Ami was busy in the   
  
infirmary and could not be present. A messenger hurried in.  
  
"My King, a carriage from Stalia is at the gates, insisting that General Topaz invited  
  
them with your Majesty's permission."  
  
"Let them in."  
  
Rei looked taken back by Endymion's voice. It was harsh, tight, and anxious.  
  
Minutes later, a carriage drawn by two horses came into view. Minako ran forward, shaking  
  
off Kunzite's arm.  
  
"Twister, Thunder."  
  
She cried, and the two horses neighed, tossing their magnificent mane, their clear  
  
eyes fixed on the golden-haired princess. Another cry of happiness was heard, and the carriage  
  
stopped so abruptly that the soldier driving them was almost thrown from his seat, and Minako  
  
realized that Serenity, who always had a special connection to Twister and Thunder, had commanded  
  
them to stop with her mind. The carriage door opened, and what looked like a furry of white silks  
  
flew out, launching itself into Minako's arms.   
  
"Serenity, you're finally here."  
  
"Minako, I'm so glad to see you. You don't know how worried I was when I heard that you were  
  
kidnapped."  
  
The two girls disentangled themselves, and Serenity turned to face the others standing there.  
  
She greeted Rei with a warm hug, and it was obvious that they knew each other.  
  
"Hello there, Sere."  
  
Rei gently bopped one of Serenity odangos.  
  
"Show some respect to the heir of Stalia, Rei-chan."  
  
"But not to my friend."  
  
"Still determined to go to war with authority, huh?"  
  
They both laughed, and Minako turned to the others.  
  
"Serenity, met General Kunzite, First commander of the royal army, excelling in   
  
sword fighting. General Nephrite, Second commander of the royal army, archery master of  
  
the kingdom. General Jadeite, joint third commander, a master of illusions and spells.   
  
General Zoicite, joint third commander and the brain amidst the Generals. General  
  
Emerald, joint fourth commander, a master of speed, more ruthless than King Endymion  
  
himself. Lastly, King Endymion, your 'intended' for a couple of weeks."  
  
Serenity curtsied to each in turn, laughing softly as Minako mentioned her   
  
'intended'.  
  
Sere stood straight, narrowing her eyes at the silver-haired General, her voice   
  
playful.  
  
"You better treat her well, General, or you'll have me to answer to."  
  
She shot a shrewd look at Minako.  
  
"You do seem to look thinner, Mina-chan."  
  
Minako just smiled, while Kunzite bowed, answering with a soft smile.  
  
"She's treated the best to our ability, milady."  
  
Serenity cocked her head slightly.  
  
"You lot don't seem as bad as the rest of the world make you out to be."  
  
Rei quickly clapped her hands over Serenity's lips, but not before she had  
  
finished speaking. Endymion, however, instead of looking enraged, laughed.  
  
"You've a nastier mouth than Rei, Your Majesty."  
  
"Why, I'll take that as a compliment. And please call me Serenity. All  
  
this formality makes me choke."  
  
Jadeite threw a wicked glance at Rei.  
  
"What out, darling, or she'll beat you."  
  
The amethysts eyes shot sparks at him.  
  
"Shut up, you fool. And I'm not your 'darling'.  
  
Jadeite clutched with heart in dramatic distress.  
  
"Ouch, a barbed arrow from my beloved, straight into my wounded heart. No  
  
pain could be greater than that, oh flame of my soul."  
  
"Shut up, or I'll fry you!"  
  
Serenity smiled.  
  
"She means it, General. I'll watch out if I were you."  
  
Jadeite made an extravagant bow.  
  
"Thank you, fair lady, to be this concerned about my health. But rest assured,  
  
I receive threats of ending up as the next dinner as least five times a day, and so far,  
  
I'm still alive and well."  
  
"Fine, Jadeite, have it your way. If you're that disappointed, I'll be more than  
  
happy to help you."  
  
A small flame sprung to life in Rei's palm.  
  
Jadeite yelped, and in an amazing show of agility, hurriedly threw Zoicite in front  
  
of him, using the green-eyed General as a shield.  
  
"Let go , *Jeddy*, I've no intention of getting fried."  
  
"But you have water magic."  
  
Jadeite mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, but they are not here to save your sorry ass."  
  
Zoicite kicked out, and twisted out of acting as Jadeite's shield.  
  
  
  
Rei threw here fire out toward the General, stopping it an centimeter from the  
  
General's face.  
  
"Well, now that we've seen Jadeite's true colors, why don't we go to dinner, and  
  
then you can rest, Sere? I'm sure you're tired after that ride. Oh, and Rei-chan, make sure you   
  
don't lose your grip and set Jadeite's face on fire."  
  
With that, Minako led Serenity out of the room, and the rest of the people following   
  
in bemusement, and Jadeite trying to keep a considerable distance from Rei.   
  
**************************************  
  
  
  
Endymion stared at Serenity in amazement. She was beautiful, slender, and charming, but  
  
had also just devoured half of the dishes just for an appetizer.   
  
"Your cook is excellent."  
  
Makoto smiled, pleased that a royal lady would give her such a high praise.  
  
"Thank you, Serenity."  
  
The silver-haired girl laughed.  
  
"Please, call me Sere. And you've to give me your receipt some time."  
  
Before Emerald could proudly agree to it, Rei cut in.  
  
"Oh, no, Emerald, don't give her anything even related to cooking."  
  
The red-head raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the last time she helped the cook bake a birthday cake for Mina-chan, she ended  
  
up not only blowing up the entire kitchen, but mixed up salt and sugar and used steak sauce  
  
instead of chocolate!"  
  
"Rei! That was uncalled for."  
  
"It was not. I just got even with you for eating every last crumb and drop of my  
  
favourite dish."  
  
A slender finger pointed toward a bowl that had five minutes ago been filled to  
  
the brink with blowfish rice.  
  
"And you've left my least favourite dish untouched."  
  
This time, the plate of canned asparagus was being pointed at.  
  
Serenity smiled a little sheepish.  
  
"I was hungry after the long ride."  
  
Rei rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sere, you're *always* hungry."  
  
She shot a glance at the blue-haired healer girl.  
  
"Ami-chan, is there anyway to stop a person's eternal craving for food?"  
  
She gave the question some serious thought.  
  
"There was a potion in one of the witch stew books. From what I've read, it is a   
  
colorless and odorless potion consisting of raw chicken hearts and bladder, eel eyes, leek  
  
roots, potato sprouts, falcon feathers, snake skins, snail shells, and earthworms all, stewed  
  
for about a fortnight. After it's finished, one has to add fresh blood from a male duck, a   
  
sheep, and an eagle. It has to be cooled for another moonlight cycle, and then it's ready."  
  
(A.N. I guess I've a pretty gross imagination... imagine to have actually eat that [thank   
  
God torture of this kind was outlawed])  
  
Rei gave a great sigh of disappointment while Serenity spoke at the same time.  
  
"Pity we can't wait that long."  
  
"That's is absolutely disgusting!"  
  
Emerald was turning green.  
  
"Stop, Ami-chan. You're killing my appetite."  
  
Serenity brightened.  
  
"Please continue, Ami-chan. The less people want to eat, the more I can have."  
  
Rei raised an eyebrow, smirking in a grim way.  
  
"My, aren't you greedy?"  
  
"Don't you mean selfish?"   
  
"Fine, you're definitely both."  
  
Endymion raised a hand.  
  
"Let her eat. I hope she's too full for breakfast then."  
  
Minako groaned.  
  
"That's been my wish for about 9 years, and it's still unfulfilled."  
  
"But Mina-chan, it's good to have wishes still there. Otherwise, what do you have to   
  
live for?"  
  
"Not if it means I'll die from hunger and poverty."   
  
"Well, if you're that desperate..."  
  
Serenity put down her fork, and stared with mournful eyes at the place before her. Minako  
  
laughed.  
  
"You can soften a rock with that look of yours, Sere."  
  
The silver-blond girl brightened, and continued to shovel down food at an alarmingly  
  
fast rate.  
  
Endymion turned to Emerald with a sigh.  
  
"Any chance of cooking some more for the rest of us?"  
  
Emerald grinned slyly.  
  
"Of course, but maybe I should wait until our royal guest has finished her food, first."  
  
She turned to Serenity.  
  
"Princess, I urge you to make sure you aren't full enough to sample the dessert."  
  
Rei snorted as Serenity lightened up.  
  
"Sere has an insatiable appetite when it comes to sweets."  
  
"Rei!"  
  
Emerald just smiled, and moved toward the kitchen to bring Serenity a mini cake.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Well, a bit longer than I intended, but I finally managed to add Serenity. I think I focused  
  
too much on her appetite in this chapter, and oh well, her other attributes surface in the   
  
next few chapters. Review, please!!!!!!! 


	9. History

Lord of Darkness  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
History  
  
________________  
  
Ninth part of Lord of Darkness. Warning: I changed  
  
moods a lot. It goes from gloomy to teasing to light  
  
and lastly, fast forward (I'm not good at describing  
  
royal meetings, so it doesn't get much besides the fact  
  
that it happened).  
  
Thanks to all my readers who were so kind to review.   
  
For the usual copyright notes, look at Chapter 4.  
  
________________  
  
Lord of Darkness  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
History  
  
________________  
  
Kunzite raised his head, opening his eyes slowly as  
  
Minako tiptoed into his room right before the clock chimed   
  
midnight. He admired the way the moonlight played against her  
  
pale skin and the plunging neckline of her nightgown for a   
  
moment.  
  
"May I ask where you've been this late?"  
  
Minako jumped a foot into the air. A hand hastily moved  
  
to grasp her gaping neckline as she stammered an answer.  
  
"I w-was at Sere-Serenity's."  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"In your nightgown?"  
  
Her chin came up a notch.  
  
"She's my cousin. There was no need to follow protocol, and  
  
as you very well know that I absolutely cannot wear my uniform in  
  
her presence, I have no desire to be stuck in a suffocating dress. The  
  
only other option was my sleeping gown. It's not exactly like you   
  
stacked my closet with men's riding breeches and tunics, though I would  
  
thank you very much if you would!"  
  
His voice became dangerous and icy cold.  
  
"Are you sure that you weren't fooling around my back?"  
  
Her eyes blazed as she met his glare head-on, refusing to lower  
  
her gaze even as she quaked inside. She hadn't been doing what the  
  
general suggested, but the ferocity in his eyes could even make  
  
the innocent cower.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"I'll take your word this time for it, but remember,  
  
I'll not let you make a fool of me."  
  
He sighed, finally sitting up, and held out his arms.  
  
"Come here, angel."  
  
She hesitated for a moment, but went willingly into his arms. He  
  
pulled her onto his lap, surprised as she didn't struggle. Breathing in her  
  
soothing and unique scent, he started speaking, softly, telling her something  
  
that only Endymion had known.  
  
"My father was a commander in my native homeland, and my mother a   
  
physically beautiful woman. Dad was often away, but he cared for me and   
  
mom like no other, and I grew up amidst the notion of a 'happy family'.  
  
Until - when I turned 11, my life was shattered. My father was leading  
  
the army to a far place to wage a battle, and I found my mother in bed  
  
with another man, obviously drunk. The next morning, when I told her,  
  
she begged me not to tell anyone, and convinced me that she had acted  
  
in a drunken state. I believed her. But it didn't stop. One day, when   
  
I'd been 13, my father found her. He killed her and the man, but was hurt  
  
in the process. He died a few days later. I was left alone, until I   
  
stumbled across General Opal. He is a general of King Sunaru. He said   
  
that I had potential, and trained me to become Endymion's head general.   
  
I'll not let you hoodwink me, Minako. Ever since that fateful day, I   
  
swore that I would not let jealousy consume me, like it ruined my   
  
childhood and family."  
  
He sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I'd like if  
  
you'd listen to me without interrupting. You see, I had vowed to never  
  
let a woman take over my life, lest I end up like my father. I know  
  
females find me attractive. It sounds arrogant, but it's the truth. I've  
  
never had to shield myself from them, for they simply wanted a night  
  
in my bed, and there was no commitment. They gave me their bodies, and  
  
I fulfilled mine and their physical needs. But you, angel, there is something  
  
about you that draws me near. I want more from you than just an one night  
  
stand."  
  
He lowered his voice.  
  
"I want your mind, heart, and soul, Minako."  
  
Kunzite swallowed a lump in his throat, uttering a word, an emotion,  
  
he hadn't felt ever since his childhood had been destroyed.  
  
"I'm afraid, for both of us."  
  
Minako closed her eyes, feeling his pain as if it were her own.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his neck, tucked  
  
neatly under his chin, as she gave him the quiet comfort of having her slender  
  
form near him. At that moment, he wasn't the feared Dark Lord, he wasn't   
  
a general whose soldiers referred to as General Granite, he wasn't the  
  
emotionless rock she had deemed him to be, and most of all, he wasn't the  
  
man who had been trying to seduce her ever since they met.   
  
She pulled away as thunder clapped outside, and moved to close  
  
the windows. He was still sitting in his bed, his eyes unfocused, blank,  
  
lost in his own nightmare. She sighed softly. Her body cried out for the  
  
comfort of her nice warm bed, but her heart wished to help him. She turned  
  
to him, gently pushing him down on his bed. His eyes came back into focus,  
  
and stared at her strangely as she climbed onto the bed.  
  
"You work too hard."  
  
She explained.  
  
"I thought a massage would help you sleep better."  
  
His gaze was locked unto hers, unblinking, for so long that she grew   
  
uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, if you don't want to..."  
  
She began scooting closer to the edge when a hand caught her arm.  
  
"No, I'd think I like that very much."  
  
His smile was soft, wan, seeming much like an innocent boy's. Only his eyes,  
  
they still held that haunted look. He lay down on his stomach, his back facing her,   
  
and was rewarded with delicate fingers kneading his taut muscles, working out   
  
each and every knot with patience and care. He groaned, realizing that this was   
  
most likely the closest he would ever come to feel her touch.  
  
*****************************   
  
Kunzite woke up to sunlight streaming behind his closed eyelids. He opened  
  
his eyes slowly, locking onto Minako, who was opening the curtains, allowing the   
  
noon sun to illuminate the room.   
  
"You seemed so tired yesterday, so I told the servants not to wake you."  
  
She waved a slender hand toward the tray of food on the table.  
  
"I guessed you'd be starving by now, so I brought you something to eat."  
  
She grinned mischievously at him.  
  
"We wouldn't want our First General to be gorging himself on the food   
  
tonight at the ball with five hundred or so fawning women waiting for a dance, right?"  
  
Kunzite sat up slowly.  
  
"And will you be one of those "five hundred or so fawning women", Minako?"  
  
She laughed softly.  
  
"I don't think my escort would like that at all."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, jealousy coursing through him.  
  
"Who's your escort?"  
  
"Sir Andrew."  
  
Kunzite swore under his breath. Sir Andrew was the most infamous and notorious  
  
womanizer he'd ever known. He had noticed how the young man's eyes had often strayed  
  
toward Minako - HIS Minako - during morning drills, lingering sometimes on rather  
  
inappropriate places on the blonde's body.  
  
"Jealous, my dear General?"  
  
Kunzite's voice was low and deadly.  
  
"Minako, tell me if he tries anything."  
  
It was half a request, half a command.  
  
"I can take care of myself."  
  
Her tone was haughty and arrogant.  
  
Kunzite's ice blue glare made her wince.   
  
"Promise me."   
  
She tried to meet his gaze, but the seriousness in them made her falter. He   
  
cared for her and for her safety.   
  
"All right, I promise."   
  
She made her way over to his bed, handling him a bowl of food. The First   
  
General held back a groan, his eyes locking onto her hands, hands that had the night before so   
  
gently massaged his shoulders.   
  
"Minako, leave, before I shame myself like a boy of ten and four."   
  
She raised an eyebrow, her eyes drawn to the bulge in front of his pants.   
  
A giggle escaped her rosy lips.   
  
"I'd recommend a freezing cold bath."   
  
She tossed back as she slipped out of the door. Kunzite gave her swiftly   
  
disappearing back a mock glare. She'd recommend an icy bath? Well, he'd recommend a   
  
night with her in his bed! Minako of love, indeed!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Sere! Where in the world are you?"   
  
Rei was running along the corridors, looking for Serenity. She skidded to   
  
a halt in the kitchen where Makoto was letting Serenity sample some of her   
  
cooking. The silver-haired girl smiled sweetly at her, raising a hand holding a piece   
  
of a butter cake baked golden-brown.  
  
"Hiya, Rei-chan. Would you like to sample some of Makoto's cooking? They  
  
are excellent."  
  
Rei grabbed her hand impatiently.   
  
"Serenity, Queen Gaia and King Sunaru are about to arrive in less than an   
  
hour and you're a mess! You have to..."  
  
Rei never got the chance to finish her sentence as Serenity dropped the   
  
cake she was holding in shock.  
  
"Oh my god! I totally forgot!"  
  
Before Rei knew what was happening, she was being dragged from the kitchen  
  
by a silver whirlwind. She managed to regain her footing as Serenity yelled over  
  
her shoulder.  
  
"Mako-chan? Would you be so kind to do my hair?"  
  
"Sure, Sere."  
  
Rei shot Sere a withering look.  
  
"Mako-chan? Mako-CHAN? Are you crazy, Sere? You haven't known that woman for  
  
two days and you're already addressing her with a nick-name?"  
  
Serenity shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"She's a nice person."  
  
Rei rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sere, you think *everyone* is a nice person."  
  
"You won't when you hear what I did to my last suitor."  
  
"Really, what did you do?"  
  
Serenity grinned at her wickedly.  
  
"I'll tell you what he did if you agree to wash my hair and help me get ready,  
  
and stop complaining about my choice of friends."  
  
Rei grinned back, slapping her palm down on Serenity's out-stretched hand as   
  
Makoto caught up with them.  
  
"It's a deal!"  
  
Makoto raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's a deal?"  
  
"Well, you and Rei-chan help me get ready, and I'll tell you what I did to my  
  
last suitor."  
  
Makoto smiled in return.  
  
"I second Rei. Let's go."  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later Serenity was sitting in her bath-tube with Rei and Makoto  
  
helping her wash. As Sere had rushed past Minako's and Ami's room, they had stopped  
  
quickly, and invited those two to come along to hear the Princess's latest mischief.  
  
"Well, you know that I'm seventeen, so my mother has been bugging me for  
  
ages to marry someone. A month ago, a Prince by the name of Draken (A.N. I know that name  
  
is from Ravyn's story, but I was really hard-pressed to get this out on time, so I   
  
didn't have enough time to come up with an original name *drops to her knees, praying*  
  
please, readers and Ravyn, do not kill me. I'm poor, you won't get anything by suing me)   
  
had called, and Mother immediately agreed for me to company him for a stroll toward the  
  
gardens, without my consent. Well, since she gave her word, there was nothing I could do, so ...  
  
//  
  
Serenity, dressed in a lovely soft pink dress strewn with pearls, listlessly walked  
  
with the obnoxious prince. He hadn't even let go of her hand since they met, and his hard  
  
hand was rubbing painfully against her soft one. She'd tried to make polite conversation   
  
by pointing out the various flowers and reciting her family's history. By the time they'd  
  
walked around half of the garden, Serenity had gotten the impression that he'd not heard  
  
a word she'd said, since he had been staring at her face with a half-detached expression  
  
ever since they started the tour.   
  
"My lord, what to you think of the pink roses?"  
  
He had simply nodded his head, his mouth half-open, and that's when she'd realized  
  
that he really hadn't heard a single word she said. However, as soon as she stopped talking,  
  
his eyes refocused, and he started ranting about how wealthy and rich and wonderful he was.  
  
After listening to him for half an hour, Serenity had enough. A gleam entered her eyes  
  
as a plan began forming in her mind.  
  
"My Lord, would you like to have a PRIVATE dinner with me?"  
  
She had fixed her tone to be as flirtatious as it was possible with this arrogant prince.  
  
Draken's dull eyes had brightened with a lustful light, hearing her emphasis on the  
  
word 'private'. He grinned evilly.  
  
"Of course, my Lady."  
  
"Good. Now if you'd excuse me, I'd like to get ready."  
  
"Let me help you, Princess."  
  
Serenity nearly cringed. She knew perfectly well what he meant by 'helping': he was   
  
hoping to help her change, thus seeing her nude. She tried to speak without clenching her teeth.  
  
"Oh, but I want it to be a surprise, my Lord."  
  
She batted her eyelashes, barely keeping the smirk off her face as he almost  
  
melted into a puddle.  
  
"Of course, Princess. As you wish."  
  
"Meet me in my room in one hour. I will see you then, my Lord."  
  
And she's swiftly walked away before he'd even had a chance to follow her.  
  
As soon as she arrived in her room, she had called for two of her most faithful maids and  
  
told them to get 'the extra-regular' from the potion's master, a very good friend. The maids had  
  
snickered, and returned with the two kinds of powder and a bottle of wine. After that, she send them  
  
off to the cook to get whatever was for dinner. The candlelight she had lit cast a soft glow into  
  
the room, making it look more like a romantic dinner for two than instead of what the 'little devil',  
  
as Sere referred to herself, had planned.  
  
One hour sharp later, the prince had arrived, his face alive with lust. The second she'd heard  
  
his footsteps, however, she'd poured the white powder into his cup and the blue one into her own before  
  
filling both cups to the brim with wine. She had proposed a toast, and urged him to drink the wine. Five  
  
minutes into dinner, he'd dropped like a rock, snoring. She'd ordered two guards to dump him into the   
  
pig sty, before devouring the dinner by herself.   
  
The next morning, she'd awoken to loud cursing. The prince was ranting and raving about   
  
irresponsible servants. She put on her most innocent face and acquired after his well-being. After  
  
hearing that he'd woke up in the pig sty, she'd pretended great surprise.  
  
"But my Lord, I personally saw the servant's guide you toward the guest room. Maybe you were  
  
sleep-walking? I am, however, pleased that you did not walk into anything while in that state, but  
  
we all know that children, idiots, and drunks have their own guardian angels that watch over them."  
  
He'd continued ranting and screaming, and after three nights in a row, he'd left the castle,  
  
insisting that it was cursed.  
  
//  
  
The five girl's giggled.  
  
"What were the potions?"  
  
Serenity looked up to answer Ami.  
  
"Well, the white powder was simply a sleeping potion, and the blue one kept me from   
  
getting drunk, since I don't stomach wine well."  
  
"You should tell some of your tricks to Endymion."  
  
Makoto encouraged.  
  
"He would love to learn on how to get rid of unwelcoming future-queens."  
  
"I will."  
  
Rei and Makoto stepped forward with two towels, and Minako and Ami went outside into the guest  
  
bedroom to prepare her clothing. Serenity smiled.  
  
"I feel like a princess."  
  
"That could be because you ARE a princess."  
  
Was Makoto's dry reply.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Serenity was ready. The dress was her royal one (A.N. the one she wears  
  
in the manga as Princess Serenity of the moon), as formal protocol demanded, and Serenity grumbled all  
  
the way about being forced into something she'd worn as a ten-year-old.  
  
***********************************  
  
The marble doors were thrown open and a guard announced:  
  
"His Royal Majesty, King Sunaru, Her Royal Majesty, Queen Gaie."  
  
Endymion, with Serenity, strode forward, meeting the two returning monarchs. Stopping five steps  
  
before them, Endymion bowed while Serenity dropped into a deep curtsy.  
  
"Stand up, child, stand up."  
  
Serenity stood, looking at the monarchs for the first time. King Sunaru was a tall, stately man  
  
with the same dark hair and proud nose as his son. His green eyes twinkled as he looked her over with   
  
approval. Sere smiled, assured by the fatherly look. She turned her face toward the Queen. Endymion had  
  
inheritated from her the deep-blue eyes, winged eyebrow, and perfectly-shaped lips. The queen embraced  
  
her like a mother, obviously pleased by her presence.   
  
"Princess Serenity, I'm so glad that Endymion has made such a wise choice."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, Your Majesty. I'm honored to be in the presence of your son, Prince  
  
Endymion, and the famed King Sunaru and Queen Gaia."  
  
Standing behind Jadeite, Rei had to stop her urge to gag at Serenity's flattery. That girl could  
  
melt General Granite if she choose to. Serenity had a honeyed voice that could only be beaten by Minako's.  
  
Formal introductions had to be made, and Minako and Rei had to be introduced, by their General's  
  
name of course, and the two ruling heads accepted them readily into the family. Lunch was set before the  
  
monarchs, Endymion, and Serenity, and the Generals stood guard, following protocol to the letter. They  
  
would have their lunch later in the day, before - every warrior present cringed at that thought - the ball."  
  
************************************  
  
Chapter 9 finished. *gives a silent cheer* Heh heh, a little more on Serenity. NO cliffhanger this time,  
  
since it might be a while before I update. I should have never started this story before I finished the   
  
other two. Oh well, too late now. Please leave me a note about whether you'd like Haruka and Michiru to   
  
appear. 


	10. Expect the Unexpected

Lord of Darkness  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Expect the Unexpected  
  
________________  
  
Tenth part of Lord of Darkness.  
  
To Mistress of Ice: Chapter 12, I swear on my life,  
  
will be entirely on Ami and Zoicite.  
  
To ?: Serenity was talking about her time back in   
  
Stalia. Draken is not Endymion. // indicate flash-  
  
backs.  
  
Thank you for all the reviews.   
  
For the usual copyright notes, look at Chapter 4.  
  
* thoughts  
  
Change in rating: R. Not quite NC-17 yet, but   
  
definitely restricted. This is not something, let's  
  
say, a seven year old should read.  
  
________________  
  
Lord of Darkness  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Expect the Unexpected  
  
________________  
  
Minako sank down onto her chair with a thankful   
  
sigh. They had stood guard as the four royal personages  
  
had dined, and her legs were seriously suffering under   
  
the strain of keeping upright for the last three hours;  
  
even the other generals, who were supposedly used to this,  
  
looked exhausted. Jadeite was the first to vent his frustration.  
  
"I can't believe they kept us for so long! I   
  
regret agreeing to let Serenity visit us. Who'd have  
  
thought that she'd keep the monarchs' interest for such a   
  
long time that they neglected us?!"  
  
Minako, despite being her tired state, was up in a flash,  
  
her sapphire eyes blazing. Nobody insulted her cousin and  
  
got away with it. Her voice was dangerously low.  
  
"Remember, Jadeite, I do not take kindly to someone  
  
disrespecting my cousin. Keep a leash on your tongue, or it  
  
will end up missing."  
  
Rei's eyes were also angry, though a smirk was playing  
  
around her lips.  
  
"His tongue? I was thinking of frying him in a very   
  
sensitive area."  
  
The blonde's smirk matched Rei's as she abruptly turned  
  
the conservation another direction, her tone light.  
  
"So, Rei, who is your escort to the ball tonight?"  
  
Jadeite spoke before Rei, his comment directly at Minako.  
  
"Excuse me, General Topaz, but I'm sure you know that  
  
Rei is going with me, as protocol demands?"  
  
"What protocol?"  
  
"Terran Rule 1743 states that a 'female companionship is  
  
expected to perform all duties as the ruling male head demands in  
  
respect to his bodily pleasure and mental peace'."  
  
Minako didn't speak as she smiled.  
  
*That was the wrong thing to say, General.*  
  
She thought to herself as Rei's face turned a deep shade  
  
of red, from rage or embarrassment she could not tell.   
  
"Actually, I was hoping Sir Chad would."  
  
Minako grinned. Jadeite detested Chad. Period. She never   
  
understood why, just that it had to do something with a woman named  
  
Delina. Rei couldn't have made a better choice. Jadeite was staring  
  
at her in disbelief.  
  
"But - but protocol demands..."  
  
Rei gave him an entirely neutral expression, before going  
  
back to inspect her nails in an bored manner.  
  
"I am not your 'female companionship,' General. I am Ruby,  
  
General Topaz's second-in-command."  
  
"But you were given to me!"  
  
"I was not. You believed it to be so because Endymion   
  
let me live due to your request, but I was never given you the  
  
way Mina-chan was given to General Kunzite."  
  
Minako frowned, her voice dry.  
  
"Gee, thanks for reminding me of the memories I've tried so  
  
hard to forget."  
  
"You are welcome, Mina-hime."  
  
Nephrite chose to interrupt them, spooning mashed potato   
  
onto his plate.  
  
"Have you guys heard yet? Princess Setsuna has heard that  
  
their Majesties are here and wishes to see them. Since she lives  
  
pretty close by, she'd send a letter that she'll be arriving in   
  
less than three days with her husband, King Demando, and a few  
  
personal servants."  
  
Rei glanced up in surprise.   
  
"It is strange. Serenity shows up, and suddenly we've got  
  
four more monarchs coming in less than a week."  
  
Nephrite chuckled.  
  
"You've a shrewd way of looking at things, Rei-chan."  
  
Makoto punched him lightly in the arm.  
  
"I'm the only one you're allowed to use the endearment with."  
  
The auburn-haired general bowed his head in submission.  
  
"Yes, my wife."  
  
Minako shrieked.  
  
"Your wife? Your WIFE? I thought you guys were only..."  
  
"A couple? No, we're married."  
  
Minako pouted.  
  
"How come I didn't know that? I thought you guys accepted me!"  
  
"We did, but you didn't need to know everything, right?"  
  
"True, but still."  
  
Lunch ended when the gong sounded, and the girls retreated to their  
  
rooms to prepare for the ball.  
  
*************************************  
  
Kunzite watched from the shadows as couples danced. He'd sent a message  
  
to their majesties with a sincere apology for not attending since he wasn't feeling  
  
well. But it was no illness; the emotion that was resting uncomfortably on his  
  
stomach was jealousy. He'd been watching Minako dance with Andrew for the past half hour,   
  
and was getting increasingly angry. When she'd first descended the grand staircase,  
  
she'd stolen his breath away. Her strapless dress turned from the brightest gold to  
  
the lightest pale yellow as the material gracefully descended from an empire waist  
  
to her dainty feet, drawing attention to her full chest and narrow waist as well as  
  
her long legs. Black pearls had adorned her neck and ears, contrasting beautifully  
  
to her pale skin. Her hair had been partly pulled back with a clip where a black rose   
  
was settled on, while the rest fell in a lovely waterfall down, covering her bare back. Lust  
  
had risen in him, but also fury at other men who were feasting their eyes on what was his.   
  
The rest of the girls had been no less stunning, he realized as he searched for them,  
  
but he'd been so entranced by Minako that he'd almost paid no heed to them. (A.N. The  
  
girls won't be dressed in traditional colors, since I think doing something different  
  
would be fun).  
  
Makoto had worn a tight, purely black dress. It was fastened around her long,  
  
slender neck, and moved out in a triangular shape to cover her chest, though both shoulders  
  
were bared, and her back was also bare. The dress was short in the front, causing her   
  
shimmering legs to seemingly go on for miles, but it trailed heavily in the back;   
  
translucent skin against black silk. She had pulled out her auburn-colored hair out  
  
of its normal ponytail, and was piled heavily on top of her head, circled with a gentle   
  
golden circlet, the only ornament on it a tiny emerald. Tourmaline stones had been her   
  
choice for the rest of her jewelry, and she couldn't have chosen better.  
  
Rei was clad in a figure-hugging Violet dress with a sweet-heart neckline and  
  
blood-red trimmings on the edges of the neckline and the base of her dress. The sleeves  
  
were short, and petal-shaped, one overlapping another (like Saturn's manga uniform sleeves),   
  
creating a flowery effect. Her white satin gloves, reaching just below her elbow, gave  
  
off a signal that warned 'hands-off'. Two slits along her leg, reaching mid-thigh, added  
  
sensuality to a dangerous look, and she knew it well. Violets, just budding, had been  
  
bound (by Ami) magically into her dark hair, and she had denied any jewelry, except  
  
for two Tanzanite stones in her ears. Kunzite felt a small smile twisting his lips.   
  
Had she been an angel of beauty, he was sure she'd been sent from hell.   
  
His gaze shifted to a crown of deep blue hair, color of the most beautiful   
  
night-time sky. Ami's dress, though still quite daring, was much less eye-catching  
  
than Rei's, but it was just as stunning. The glittering silver dress matched her to  
  
perfection, bringing emphasis on her soft curves and gentle features. Two thin, light,   
  
spaghetti-straps held it up before criss-crossing at her back. Like Rei, she also wore   
  
white gloves, only longer, and they seemed to compromise how much arm the dress revealed.  
  
It clung to her hips, before fanning out, adding a touch of sensuality. The silver  
  
color reflected in her eyes, bringing out the striking blueness of it, and Kunzite had  
  
a vague impression of ice mountains. Tear-drop amethyst earrings hung at her ear-lobes,  
  
and a thin, silver necklace rested lightly on her collar-bone. A single white lily was  
  
behind one ear. She was the epitome of a calmness.  
  
Serenity, on the arm of a seemingly-delighted Endymion, was dressed entirely in  
  
soft pink. The dress was modest with long sleeves and slim skirted, but clung to her  
  
slender body like a second skin, highlighting her round breasts, wide hips, and slim  
  
legs. The sleeves tightened at her wrists, before fanning out, accenting her long fingers  
  
and delicate hands. Her hair was done up in the royal hair-style of Stalia, and daisies  
  
crowned each bun. Her light, refreshing beauty was a prefect comparison to Endymion's  
  
dashingly dark looks. Kunzite grinned: the angel and the devil.   
  
His eyes locked on another head on blond hair. Jadeite was standing off to the side,  
  
a dark scowl marring his usual good-natured features as he watched Rei flirt shamelessly with  
  
Sir Chad who seemed completely taken with the dark-haired beauty's charms. The blonde, for once,  
  
wasn't paying attention to the adoring women vying for his attention.   
  
Steel grey flickered to the sky quickly. Judging by the positions of the stars, another  
  
fifteen minutes had passed, and Minako was now twirling from the arms of one man to another while  
  
Andrew was whispering something into the ear of a pretty brunette. He moved towards her, a blinding  
  
rage filling him as his normally cold eyes darkened to a light lavender, on fire with deadly   
  
jealousy.  
  
"Oh, Lord Kunzite. I was just searching for you."  
  
A nearby sultry voice literally purred into his ear. He groaned inwardly, turning slowly.  
  
Lady Eleonor was beside him, in a dress black lace dress that was cut scandalously low and stopping  
  
at mid-thigh. Both hands were wound around his right arm, and she was fluttering her lashes madly   
  
at him. He glared at her. Protocol demanded that he may not turn away a lady, but he was in no mood   
  
whatsoever to dance with her.   
  
"Excuse me, Lady ..."  
  
She quickly put a hand to his mouth, her voice dropping another octave.  
  
"Please, my Lord. I'm so lonely tonight."  
  
That was obviously a lie, but there was nothing he could do. Grudgingly, he began waltzing  
  
to the music, holding himself stiffly and as far away as possible.  
  
***********************************  
  
Minako smiled gently as another young man led her to dance. She was enjoying the attention  
  
these soldiers were paying her, and gladly accepted their request for dances. She chattered amiably  
  
with him, until a glimpse of silver hair almost shocked the air of her lungs. She froze for a  
  
second before the blood rushed back into her limbs as she watched the seductive woman do everything  
  
in her power to elicit a response from Kunzite. She felt as if she'd go insane with jealousy, and the  
  
feeling surprised her. However, it quickly fled her mind as the woman pushed her ample cleavage against  
  
the General. She sent a dazzling smile at the soldier, smiling smugly as he nearly melted.  
  
"It's been a pleasure dancing with you, my Lord, but I am starting to feel slightly dehydrated.  
  
Please excuse me for a second."  
  
"Let me accompany you, my Lady."  
  
"Thank you, but it won't be necessary."  
  
She slid her hand out of his and disappeared like a shadow into the crowd, while his wide shoulders  
  
stopped him from squeezing through the gaps as she had.   
  
  
  
Minako quickly filled a glass with blood-red punch and strolled leisurely up to Kunzite and  
  
his dancing partner. She pretended to bump into the table, and spilled her drink right over Lady  
  
Eleonor's right breast and onto her dress. As the lady turned enraged eyes upon her, Minako had already  
  
put the glass down and moved into Kunzite's arms. She was a soldier, a general, and the pretty little  
  
courtesan was no match for her reflexes.   
  
"Excuse me, Lady. I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
She called back a second before the silver-haired General pulled her close to him. She smiled  
  
up at him.  
  
"Don't I get at least a thank-you for saving you?"  
  
He grinned at her.  
  
"Of course you do, my Lady. You deserve much more than that. I believe I owe you the rest of  
  
my dances for tonight. Would that be apt payment?"  
  
She scrunched her nose, painting a pensive look on her lovely face.  
  
"I suppose it would."  
  
A few dances later, she broke the comfortable silence.  
  
"Since I don't have to worry about losing you, would you mind it I took a breath of   
  
fresh air?"  
  
"Of course not. It is rather stuffy in here. Why don't I take you for a walk in the gardens?"  
  
She searched his face, a little nervous about leaving the palace alone with him. But his  
  
eyes were clear, and if he had any hidden thoughts, he hid it well. She gave a small nod, linking her   
  
arm with his.   
  
"Very well, my Lord."  
  
Kunzite smiled, swiftly and stealthily leading her out of the side door.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Minako let a gasp fly from her lips, stuck speechless at the beauty before her. Stretching  
  
endlessly before her were hills of soft grass, once in a while disturbed by majestic trees. The night  
  
sky covered it, meeting with the hills at the horizon. She'd never thought that the Dark King's palace  
  
covered this much space. The moon glowed bright and full, and stars scattered across the velvety   
  
darkness like diamonds.  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
She breathed.  
  
"I know."  
  
Came the soft reply. She could feel his eyes watching her, and knew he wasn't talking about  
  
the sky. A slight blush crept up her cheeks, and she lowered her face. She kept her eyes averted,  
  
not wanting to see the tender look, and thus missed his movement. The next moment, she found herself  
  
flat on her back, and Kunzite on top of her, his mouth clamped over hers possessively, though his  
  
arms were rigid by his sides. She struggled, wishing desperately to free herself even as she relaxed  
  
against him. A hand came up cup a breast, and she moaned against his mouth, the final gesture stripping  
  
her not only of her dignity, but also her will to fight. His head turned slightly to the side, and  
  
continued his attentions on her mouth. Minako gave a muffled squeak as a large thigh forced its way between  
  
her slender legs, and the other hand pushed at her chin. She willingly obeyed, too dazed to comprehend  
  
what was happening. She was helplessly under his control. She opened her mouth, the motion almost   
  
reflexively, as she allowed him to probe into the silky insides of her mouth. She gently touched his   
  
tongue with her own, growing bolder with each stroke. Another gasp escaped as a long finger roughly  
  
rubbed a nipple through the dress. Unconsciously, she arched her back, begging for more. A slight  
  
groan of protest rolled of her lips as he left her mouth to nib lightly at her earlobe, before tugging  
  
on it gently with his teeth. Her breath hitched in her throat, and had she been in her right mind, she  
  
would have berated him as she felt his lips curve into a smile. A second later he returned to her mouth,  
  
before kissing a blazing trail across her slender neck and letting his tongue flick slightly over the   
  
fine lines of her collarbone. Minako was in a world of pleasure, her hands grasping at the back of his  
  
neck as she titled her head back, her hands gently holding his head at her collarbone, silently  
  
encouraging him to feast on her. One of his hands roved down her body, resting on her silken belly,   
  
while the other continued teasing her already sensitive nipple. She mindlessly moaned loudly.   
  
Kunzite almost grinned. He had her right where he wanted her. In her state, she had unwittingly  
  
told him that she wanted him, badly. Now, she would endure the same torture he had for the past two   
  
weeks. He ruthlessly silenced the little voice in the back of his head that reminded him that he would not  
  
leave this game unscathed either as his thigh began thrusting and rubbing her in the most secretive part   
  
of her delicious body. Her eyes flew open with a screech before fluttering shut again as waves of pleasure  
  
flooded her body. She spread her legs wider, her pelvis bounding upward, urging him to go faster and harder.  
  
He, however, slowed down, ignoring his rising manhood. Minako whimpered, seeking her release, her breath  
  
now coming in short, swift pants. Kunzite growled in his throat, his speed increasing again. He continued  
  
this game until she was wet and writhingly beneath him, barely sane, and he knew that one more thrust would   
  
sent her over the edge. He forced his breath to slow down as he all too calmly stood up, buttoning his   
  
tuxedo jacket to hide his arousal from her. His face was expressionless as her eyes opened, pleading  
  
for him, confusion written across her unguarded feature. A soft word floated up to him.  
  
"Please."  
  
He sighed loudly. Part of him wanted to finish what he had started, but he kept himself in  
  
iron control. He had acted weak before her, but that was going to change. He would show her that he   
  
was the master, she nothing more than an available plaything. He reached out a hand.  
  
"You can stand up now, Minako."  
  
As if in a dream, she slowly put her hand in his and allowed him to haul her to her feet.  
  
"Why?"  
  
The word was still uttered in that same soft, faraway voice.  
  
He chuckled, immensely pleased with her reaction, but avoiding her question.  
  
"You were quite responsive to my kisses, Lady."  
  
Her eyes suddenly sharpened, hatred flashing in them as she understood the hidden meaning that  
  
sarcasm carried with itself.  
  
She slowly took a step back, then another.  
  
"Tell anyone who wants a dance with me that I'll be waiting for them in my bedroom."  
  
She hissed, her voice deadly.  
  
"As you wish, my Lady."  
  
She pressed her lips together when that sentence didn't bring her the wanted response.  
  
"Bastard."  
  
She turned and ran, tears streaming down her face, unaware that the silver-haired General had  
  
caught sight of them.  
  
Kunzite watched silently after her, unmoving. But where there should have been triumph, he  
  
instead had a hollow feeling in his stomach. He had lost much more than just a game.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Minako angrily wiped tears of shame from her face, running blindly through the halls.  
  
*Minaka Aino, you are a fool!*  
  
She mentally berated herself. Men were all the same. They all were deceiving, cold-hearted  
  
creatures.   
  
Kunzite. She winced painfully at the mention of the name. It hurt, more than she was willing  
  
to admit. She had thought he was different, had thought that maybe with time, he would come to know   
  
her, the true her, not the pretty air-head who flirted with everything that could claim male status.  
  
But she'd been wrong. He was the same as her ex-fiancé; they were all the same. Her cheeks flamed  
  
as she remembered her earlier actions. Well, she was human, she made mistakes. But this was one   
  
mistake she was not going to repeat. She swore that to herself, sealing the pact with ice walls  
  
building around her heart. She would not make the same mistake twice.  
  
Yet, as soon as she arrived in her room, only hell itself could have prevented her from   
  
falling onto her bed and crying until she had no more tears left. The General had broken more than   
  
her heart: he'd broken her soul, her spirit. She was forever scarred, and would never heal.   
  
"Mina-chan?"  
  
The voice was timid, soft, so unlike her friend's normal tone.  
  
She sat up slowly, forcing a smile onto her face, but the best she managed was a grimace.  
  
"Hi, Rei-chan."  
  
"Mina-chan, what's wrong?"  
  
Rei climbed onto the bed beside her, gently raising Minako's face to her eye-level. And she  
  
gasped. The Princess's deep blue eyes were swollen and blood-shot, lined with steel. They expressed  
  
pain, more pain than even that time when Adonis had... She hugged her best friend gently.  
  
"Mina-chan, what happened?"  
  
She promptly gently again.   
  
Minako shook her head, not willing to talk about it.  
  
"Please, Mina-chan, you have to. Or the nightmares will come again."  
  
Minako cringed. The nightmares had started when she'd been young, no one knew the reason why,  
  
but every time, they would appear when something terrible had happened to her and she bore that pain  
  
alone. They would vary in intensity, according to her emotions, and she was quite sure that even   
  
with the ice wall around her, she would wake up screaming again.   
  
"All right, Rei-chan. You give me no choice. Well, it started when..."  
  
  
  
Rei-chan listened to Minako's explanation without interrupting, and even after she'd finished,  
  
Rei still didn't show any signs of life. She stayed still for so long that the blonde finally looked up,  
  
and what she saw scared her to no end. There was icy calmness in those violet eyes, and that was no   
  
good sign. The last time they had turned that particular shade, Rei had set an entire wing of the   
  
palace on fire. She hadn't cared who she'd hurt, as long as she burned that poisonous snake that had  
  
taken the life of her mother. It had been years ago, but the memories remained fresh with Minako.  
  
"Rei-chan, please don't do anything rash."  
  
"Don't worry, Mina-chan, I'm not going to do anything rash."  
  
She gave the princess a quick older-sisterly kiss on the forehead, and asked her to go to  
  
sleep. Minako reluctantly agreed, but the moment her head touched the pillow, she was fast asleep.  
  
Rei resolutely stood up, fury boiling in her. There was no way in hell or heaven that she was going  
  
to leave Kunzite unpunished. Even if she could not hurt him, there were a few things she was going   
  
to set straight. She reached out with her mind, feeling for a silverly aura. He was in the gardens,  
  
not even bothering to tamper down his aura. Well, if he thought he could hurt Minako and get away that  
  
easy, he's got another thought coming.  
  
She stepped softly out into the hall-way, but a voice stopped her.  
  
"Lady Rei."  
  
She turned annoyed eyes onto the shadow in the dark. A glint on sun-colored hair caught her  
  
gaze.  
  
"General Jadeite. How may I be of service?"  
  
"Lady, may I have a talk with you?"  
  
"I'm not in the mood for talks, General."  
  
"Lady, you do not..."  
  
"Go, before I release my anger on you."  
  
Jadeite took a step back. Whenever she'd been angry at him, she'd been screaming and yelling  
  
and throwing random things across the room. But now, there was only calmness around her, and that  
  
was all the warning he needed. Now was not a good time to mess with Rei.  
  
"Good night, Lady Rei."  
  
"Good night, General Jadeite."   
  
*************************************  
  
Rei stood ten steps behind Kunzite, watching the General twirling a crismon rose in his hands.  
  
He had not turned around since she arrived, but she knew that he had sensed her presence behind him.  
  
Finally, with a sigh, he turned around to face her, the rose still between his fingers.  
  
"Lady Rei."  
  
She didn't waste time with words but strode up to him, hitting him as hard as she could   
  
across the face.  
  
"You bastard."  
  
She spat at him.  
  
"How dare you do that to Minako?!"  
  
Kunzite didn't react to her words, but a hand slowly raised to his face.  
  
"I guess I deserved that, didn't I?"  
  
"Actually, you deserved much more than that, but since I wasn't the one you hurt, it is  
  
not up to me to give you the appropriate punishment."  
  
She spit in his face, and a nearby tree caught on fire.  
  
"Listen, General, and listen well. This is my first and last warning. If I see so much   
  
as your shadow on her, you'll suffer the same fate as this tree."  
  
With that, she spun on her heel and left.  
  
*********************************  
  
My, that took forver. Chapter 10 finished, yeah. Gives a cheer. This was faster than I   
  
thought, but hey, that's a good thing, at least in my book it is. Please, review, review! I feel  
  
a writer's block forming, and I need help!!! 


	11. Transition

Lord of Darkness   
  
Chapter 11  
  
Transition  
  
___________________  
  
Thank you for all the reviews. I never imagined  
  
that I would break the 100s mark. Thank you, thank  
  
you. I always appreciate your comments and suggestions.  
  
For the normal copyright notes, look at Chapter 4  
  
*thoughts  
  
//flashbacks  
  
______________________  
  
Lord of Darkness   
  
Chapter 11  
  
Transition  
  
*********************************  
  
The following few days were the worst in Kunzite's  
  
memory, even worse the weeks and days after the death of his   
  
parents' when he'd wandered aimlessly through the streets,   
  
desperately trying to soothe the ravaging hunger that had   
  
plagued him. Her reaction had completely stumped him, not  
  
to mention that it stung more than he was willing to admit.   
  
She'd be chattering amiably with the guards, servant maids,   
  
his friends, but as soon as she saw him, her smile would  
  
chill to somewhere below zero Celsius. True to his promise,  
  
he'd not gotten within a ten-foot radius within Minako, but  
  
that didn't mean that he never saw her. She still had to pass  
  
through his room every night to get to hers.  
  
She was an enigma, a puzzle, that intrigued him   
  
beyond reason. Every time he thought he had her figured   
  
out, she'd act in a way he'd never have predicted. It was  
  
almost as if she enjoyed keeping him off guard. The day after  
  
the ball, she had immediately giving the command to move  
  
all of Rei's belongings into a different room. What amazed  
  
him even more was her appearance as she had stumbled into   
  
the dining room the next morning. Her cheeks were blotchy, her  
  
eyes heavy-lidded, moving as if she'd ran a marathon the night  
  
before instead of catching up on much-needed sleep, moving   
  
with none of her usual confidence and grace. Later that day,  
  
around mid-night, he'd found out why.  
  
//  
  
In the middle of the night, he'd suddenly awakened  
  
to an eerie feeling in his room, something that wasn't  
  
supposed to be there. A slender figure moving noiselessly had  
  
caught his eye, and he knew that she'd been the disturbance.  
  
At first, he'd thought that it had been Minako, but the  
  
moonlight glinting of the person's dark hair set in a heart  
  
shaped face with blazing violet eyes confirmed his hunch  
  
that it was Rei. In a single leap, he'd lunged toward her, the  
  
knife hidden under his pillow at her throat in an instant. She'd   
  
never moved, showing no signs of emotion even as the blade dug  
  
into the creamy skin and a thin trail of blood ran down.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
He'd snarled, removing the knife when she didn't appear  
  
to be bolting anytime soon.  
  
"What's that to you, bastard?"  
  
She'd growled back.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know."  
  
A third voice had joined in, as a shimmer of light appeared  
  
near the window, before condensing into the form of General Jadeite,  
  
who had crossed his arms in the universally recognized 'pissed-off'  
  
position just as the clock struck midnight. Kunzite narrowed his   
  
silver-gray eyes.  
  
"Did my room just turn into a midnight party and somebody   
  
forgot to tell me?"  
  
At that moment Rei's infamous temper, fueled by hours of  
  
restless pacing and anger, had decided to make an appearance in   
  
the form of a small spark that nevertheless sent the hems of Jadeite's   
  
pants on fire.  
  
"No, and shut up."  
  
She'd snapped, using Jadeite's momentary distraction as a   
  
perfect opening to push him out of the window, before closing it   
  
with a snap. She'd then whirled back to face Kunzite, her hands on  
  
her hips as the cut on her throat healed amazingly fast right before  
  
his eyes.  
  
"Do you know that she's been crying herself to sleep every  
  
night ever since that ball?"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
His tone had remained cool and aloof though her words had  
  
twisted a knife in his heart. The violet orbs blazed in anger.  
  
"Listen, beast, in case you've forgotten, let me remind you:  
  
I've served and lived with her for over fourteen years. I'd think I'd  
  
know if something was wrong. Besides, why else do you think she threw   
  
me out of her room other than the fact she didn't want me to worry   
  
about her?"  
  
He lifted a shoulder in a attemp to appear unconcerned.   
  
"I don't know. Maybe she got tired of your company; I, for one,  
  
could definitely understand that."  
  
"How dare you?!"  
  
She'd shrieked, forgetting to whisper in the face of her anger.  
  
Before he could answer, however, a soft voice had spoken from the door  
  
leading to Minako's chamber.  
  
"What's going on? And why are you here, Rei-chan?"  
  
Rei had looked horrified as Kunzite turned to see the slim blonde  
  
princess in the doorway, tear-stains on her face that she'd obviously  
  
forgotten to wipe away.  
  
"You're still awake, hime-chan?"  
  
"No, but you were so loud that you woke me up. So, what were  
  
you getting yourself so worked up about?"  
  
"I, uhm, I mean, we, uhm, were discussing..."  
  
She'd chanced a glance his way, warning him of a most torturous  
  
death if he interfered.  
  
" ... how to enhance and improve your soldiers' abilities."  
  
Minako had looked incredulous.  
  
"Let me get this straight. You're running around in the middle  
  
of the night, in your night-gown, screaming at the top of your lungs,  
  
worrying about the men's training and you honestly expect me to believe  
  
that?"  
  
Kunzite had jumped in to help her.  
  
"No, Princess Minako. Lady Rei here had been sleep-walking, and  
  
as she did not want to alarm you, she concocted this brilliant little  
  
story."  
  
Minako had ignored him, latching a hand onto Rei's wrist and   
  
dragging her toward the door and outside, muttering something about a   
  
midnight snack. Just before she disappeared out of the door, Rei'd   
  
thrown him a glare that left no doubt in his mind that he would pay   
  
for causing Minako to think that she was a psychopath.   
  
The next evening he'd found what her revenge had been when   
  
he'd slid into his covers, enjoying the feel of silk against his  
  
hot and weary skin when he'd suddenly touched something soft and  
  
squishy, and also definitely ... slimy. He'd whipped off the  
  
covers to find two dirty leap frogs nestling quietly and comfortably  
  
on his bed. A lock of dark hair that he had not noticed before was  
  
peacefully lying on his pillow, telling him that Rei had been here and those  
  
frogs had been her revenge.  
  
//  
  
Slowly, he began to hate the sight of Minako. Her cheeks grew  
  
hollow, and her hair lost its shimmering luster, becoming as mass of  
  
greasy, tangled blond strands. Her eyes dimmed, their sparkle   
  
disappearing. Every time he looked her in the eye, it seemed as if  
  
he was staring into a pond of dirty water rather than those dark  
  
azure eyes that once had so captivated him. He never found rest. Awake,  
  
or asleep, she haunted him, day and night. Everything he did or thought  
  
about reminded him of her. She had been at the palace for no more  
  
than three weeks, yet she had already left a deeper imprint on his  
  
soul than anyone else, save maybe Endymion. He also started to shun  
  
his room. The maps for battle strategies reminded him of her accurate  
  
assumptions and keen thoughts. The huge leather chair conjured up a   
  
image of the black leather almost swallowing her slender form. Even  
  
the closet brought forth a memory of her going through his cloths,   
  
looking for a pair of breeches. With all the disturbing thoughts,  
  
we almost welcomed the hustle that the arrival of Princess Setsuna  
  
and Prince Demanda would bring with them, but he was sadly mistaken.  
  
On the third day, he'd awoken to see his fellow generals and  
  
his liege at the foot of his bed, along with Rei, Ami, and Serenity.  
  
Endymion had started directly with the problem, not even asking how his  
  
first General was.  
  
"Kunzite, what did you do to her?"  
  
He blinked sleepily, his mind muddled.  
  
"I did what to who?"  
  
"Minako, Kunzite, Princess Minako. What did you do to her?"  
  
"I fail to see why it is any of your business."  
  
Endymion took a step closer to him, a strange fire flaring to  
  
life in his eyes, and Kunzite was astounded to see that a hand had  
  
formed itself into a fist and the prince was speaking through clenched  
  
teeth.  
  
"General Kunzite, you forget yourself. I am your Prince. And  
  
to answer your question, yes, it is my business. She has been almost   
  
like a sister to me ever since she came here, but something is wrong.  
  
Do you realize she was barely eaten or drunken anything for the past   
  
three days? And she never left her room yesterday except to inform Rei  
  
that she wasn't feeling well. And the trays we'd sent up to her yesterday  
  
had all been returned, untouched. So what in the bloody hell did you  
  
do to her?"  
  
The last sentence was yelled. Kunzite never got a chance to defend  
  
himself as a gentle voice interrupted his almost-formed defense.  
  
"Endymion, I'm surprised at you. You were ready to start a   
  
discussion concerning me without my knowledge? Don't you believe that  
  
I should at least have a chance to defend myself while you're   
  
thoroughly analyzing me?"  
  
The nine people turned to see Minako. Serenity moved forward,  
  
gently hugging her unresponsive cousin, while Ami stepped up cautiously  
  
behind her, worry marring her usual pleasant features. Even to the men's  
  
untrained eyes, Minako looked sick. Her voice was high-pitched, almost  
  
hysterical, and her eyes glowed with a feverish light. Her knees seemed  
  
almost too weak to support her feather-light weight as she swanked back   
  
and forth between the door frame. As Serenity released the blonde girl,  
  
Ami placed a hand on her forehead, and - bit her bottom lip from crying  
  
out.  
  
"Oh my God, she's burning up!"  
  
She whirled onto the people behind her, the shy, demure girl  
  
they had known suddenly gone as she began snapping out orders.  
  
"Endymion and Nephrite, get her into her bed immediately. Jadeite,  
  
get a basin of warm water, and Rei, clean linen. Serenity and Makoto, help  
  
her into a clean nightgown. Kunzite, get my healer's bag from the infirmary  
  
and tell the servants that unless its an emergency, I'm unavailable. And   
  
Zoicite, please go and inform their Majesties that we've a crisis here."  
  
There was furry of movement behind her as everyone bowed to her  
  
healing talent and rushed to do her bidding. Endymion and Nephrite barely  
  
caught Minako before she hit the floor as she collapsed in a dead faint, and   
  
Serenity and Makoto somehow were able to force her lifeless form into a clean  
  
nightshirt. Kunzite returned from the healers first, lugging a huge bag  
  
stuffed with herbs and small pouch with pills behind him. Rei and Jadeite   
  
followed him. Zoicite appeared seconds later, with the monarchs on his heels.  
  
King Sunaru stopped dead in his tracks, and his mouth closed and opened a few  
  
times before three words came out.  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
Their Majesties truly loved the generals like their own children, and  
  
Minako was no exception. Queen Gaia moved slowly forward, equally shocked as her  
  
husband by the girl's deadly paleness. A hand settled itself on Ami's shoulder.  
  
"Ami, this is a normal fever?"  
  
The blue-haired healer shrugged, trying to keep her voice from trembling.  
  
"It is a normal fever; at least, it was one. But this heat, it's unnatural,  
  
meaning it's already progressed to the next stage. Unbalancing forces concerning  
  
her nutritional values and life force are conflicting with the overall absorption  
  
of vitamins and minerals. Lower blood pressure causes a decrease in metabolic rates,   
  
and degrades the end-product. Enzymes burn up due to the heat, mitochondria malfunctions,  
  
and RNA and DNA replication is interrupted. Active sites deform to either increase or  
  
dramatically decrease any chemicals needed, and host cell rupture is usually accelerated.  
  
Overall, due to these side effects of the heat, balance is lost and kinetic energy is  
  
disrupted, maybe even with mutations in the somatic and germinal cells."  
  
Serenity and Makoto exchanged a puzzled look, and the silver-blonde girl raised  
  
an eyebrow.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
No one heard her as Zoicite took a cursory glance at the unconscious girl in  
  
the bed and continued Ami's train of thoughts.  
  
"Pertaining to the rise and fall of her chest, her heartbeat is slowing and   
  
by observing her neck, it is able to determine that her pulse, though steady, is very  
  
faint. The slowing of the heartbeat is the first sign of metabolic and chemical failure,  
  
and as the flow starts decreasing, the body is devoid of any vigor. Oxygen level  
  
falls shockingly fast, and the red blood cells are quickly dying. Shivers set in, for  
  
while her inner life is way above normal temperature, her metabolism becomes slower,  
  
and is unable to produce enough heat nor end-product to satisfy the sudden intense and  
  
hurrying need of her body. Had we seen her condition tomorrow, it might have already been  
  
too late. As it is, the self-destruction process has already started."  
  
The blue-eyed girl was looking at Ami and Zoicite as though they were aliens.   
  
Makoto also looked puzzled, and Jadeite furrowed his brow, but everyone else's eyes  
  
reflected fear. Serenity tried again.  
  
"Ami? Zoicite? What's going on?"  
  
"Just know that Minako is on the brink of death."  
  
Rei's voice was harsh, much harsher than she'd intended it to be, but who  
  
could blame her?  
  
King Sunaru was staring at Minako, his good-natured face worried.  
  
"How did this happen? She was such a vivacious and lovely girl."  
  
He and his wife faced Endymion, while eight pairs of eyes simultaneously turned  
  
to Kunzite, and their Majesties followed the prince's gaze.  
  
"General Kunzite?"  
  
Queen Gaia promptly gently. Her only response was a muffled "Hum?" as the   
  
silver-haired general didn't have much interest in anything besides the blonde angel  
  
lying motionless on the bed. He had never felt such fear, and it frightened him that  
  
he could have such deep feelings of a girl. But, on retrospective, he was confused that  
  
fear would be so strange to him. Had she not, after all, awakened more emotions in  
  
him than he'd thought possible? He had almost lost her, and suddenly, life without   
  
her was unimaginable.  
  
"General Kunzite!"  
  
Endymion's voice snapped him out of his reverie. He stood bolt upright.  
  
"General, how did this happen?"  
  
Queen Gaia asked again, softly. A flash of something unspeakable had flown  
  
over Kunzite's usual stoic features, and it worried her.  
  
"How did what happen?"  
  
"The fever, General."  
  
"Malnutrition."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"It's been a while since she has eaten."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Rei was getting impatient with the step-by-step process, and her temper made  
  
a quick appearance before she forced it under, and that was all she needed.  
  
"For heaven's sake, General, just tell them! Tell them what you did to her,  
  
tell them how you used her. Tell them the reason why she's on the brink of death, why  
  
she barely ate for the past three days and why she cries herself to sleep everyday,  
  
why don't you?"  
  
"Lady Rei, that's enough!"  
  
"What, afraid to hear your mistakes?"  
  
"No, but I fail to see why I'm responsible."  
  
"You broke her heart, bastard!"  
  
Kunzite laughed bitterly.  
  
"I broke her heart? You gotta be kidding me. She has no heart. No woman with  
  
a heart and soul has spurned me as she has."  
  
He nearly groaned as he remembered something. That day, the second day as a   
  
General, he'd vowed to himself that he would fix that scarred soul of hers. But now,  
  
he had only hurt her more. Rei's voice was vicious.  
  
"You better tell them, General, or I will, and trust me, you're not going  
  
to look very good in it!"  
  
He raised to meet her flashing amethyst eyes calmly.  
  
"All right, under the condition that you will not interrupt me."  
  
"Fine, if you agree to tell the truth, and only the truth - as is verifiable  
  
facts."  
  
He gave a curt nod, and sat down on the side of Minako's bed, his large   
  
hand holding and stroking her lifeless one. He stared straight ahead, refusing  
  
to meet anyone's gaze, and retold the event with a detachedness that worried them,  
  
a detachedness that he acquired when in battle.  
  
A tense silence followed as Kunzite finished his narrative. Everyone, besides  
  
Rei, who already knew the story, seemed shocked. Jadeite, as usual, as the first one  
  
to speak.  
  
"Wow, you've really messed things up, Kunz."  
  
The First General fixed him with an ironic glare.  
  
"Thank you, Jadeite, but I already knew that."  
  
"What do you intend to do now?"  
  
Ami's voice was comforting, and soft. However, the General seemed surprised  
  
by that question.  
  
"Do? Nothing!"  
  
"You won't even try to correct your mistake?"  
  
"I can't. Didn't you hear Rei's threat? 'If I see so much as your   
  
shadow on her, you'll suffer the same fate as this tree.' The only reason I'm  
  
not dead yet is because she's too worried to try to fry me."  
  
Serenity laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, her eyes sad.  
  
"General Kunzite, she still loves you, whether to wish to admit it or not. But  
  
to bring her back won't be easy. She has build an icy wall around her heart, and you will  
  
find that it will not be easy to break through."  
  
The mighty high commander of the Dark Prince's army hung his head in defeat.  
  
******************************  
  
Princess Setsuna and Prince Demando arrived early afternoon, along with some  
  
servants. Princess Setsuna had also brought along one of her Ladies-in-Waiting, Michiru,  
  
and her personal bodyguard, Haruka. Rei had to be ordered to greet them, but she returned  
  
as soon as possible. But Kunzite, however, did not go. No amount of threats and pleading   
  
could to make him leave Minako. When Jadeite threatened to steal Minako as soon as she   
  
was well again if he did not welcome Setsuna and Demanda, he calmly told the joint-third   
  
General that if he ever tried that, screw protocol, he would personally take his head off.   
  
After that, they left him alone, and Zoicite whispered a quick excuse on his behalf to   
  
the visiting royalties. As Rei returned, she bore a tray of food, and shoved it roughly   
  
into Kunzite's hand.  
  
"You haven't eaten all day. We've no desire to worry about your health after Minako  
  
gets better."  
  
He stared at her in bewilderment, touched.   
  
"Thank you, Lady Rei."  
  
"I'm not doing it for you. Minako, no matter how much she hates you, would have my  
  
hide if you had gotten sick!"  
  
She bodily thrust him from the room, and ordered him to get some sleep. If he   
  
'came back looking like the walking dead playing face painting with dark circles under  
  
his eyes,' she would personally make sure that his life would be hell.  
  
As dusk set in, Zoicite slipped into the room, bearing two bowls of steaming soup.  
  
"Eat."   
  
He commanded in a voice that brooked no argument. Both girls took the bowls reluctantly,  
  
but the strawberry-haired General was right. It was no use to help Minako and then only get sick  
  
themselves. Rei sighed, but as the liquid touched her lips, she suddenly remembered that the last meal  
  
had been dinner the night before, and she was famished. Ami ate more slowly, her brow furrowed.  
  
She caught the General's gaze as she placed the bowl onto the nightstand, her eyes unsure and  
  
questioning.  
  
"Should I..."  
  
She fingered her pouch gently, and sighed at Zoicite's nod. He handed her a goblet filled  
  
with steaming liquid, and she stared at him with accusing eyes.  
  
"You already knew I would suggest that?"  
  
He quirked a smile, and Ami couldn't help but smile back. She opened her healer's bag, and  
  
pulled out a small bag, turning it upside-down over the cup. All kinds of herbs and roots and some  
  
parts of an animal Rei didn't even want to think about fell out, ground to the finest powder. The  
  
blue-haired healer closed her eyes as she began to murmur softly. A fingertip gently stirred the  
  
surface of the cup, and Rei could almost see the power pouring into it. Sweat tickled on her brow,  
  
and as she finally moved her hand away, the liquid had changed into the deepest shade of red, like  
  
fresh blood. She one-handedly fumbled for her pouch, and dropped a pill in the liquid, watching  
  
it dissolve with satisfaction.  
  
"Rei, Zoicite, prop her up."  
  
Ami moved toward the now-sitting Minako, pried her jaw open, and patiently forced her to   
  
drink.   
  
The healer turned intelligent eyes onto Rei as she sat back once more.   
  
"I've given her a Yloh Pill mixed with the Genilaeh drink. It is used to bring back  
  
people who are dangerously close to death. She'll wake around midnight, and will be hurting  
  
like hell. Rei, do you have any idea how to keep her mind of the pain?"  
  
The raven-haired girl bit her lip.  
  
"We could start bashing Kunzite. I think she might be quite enthusiastic about it."  
  
"No, she still loves him, and you'll only rip open fresh wounds."  
  
"Maybe music?"  
  
"Their Majesties will have our heads if we wake up our quests in the middle of the night."  
  
"How about some snacks?"  
  
"She's not allowed to have anything to eat within ten hours of taking the pill."  
  
"But she'll be famished. She won't have eaten for two days, and how can you be sure she  
  
won't die of hunger first?"  
  
"She won't, trust me on this."  
  
"Fine. We could help her think up wicked ways to make Kunzite pay for hurting her?"  
  
"No, I don't think we should mention the First General at all."  
  
"Well, I suppose we could read to her."  
  
"Can't, the library is closed."  
  
Rei bit her lip, trying to think. Ami interrupted, her voice a little hesitant.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you think Minako might be interested in hearing of how I or Makoto came to the palace?"  
  
"She'd delighted."  
  
"Oh, good. So whose story?"  
  
"Since you're here, while not yours?"   
  
"All right."  
  
No one spoke again, but as the moon rose slowly, shining brightly at the highest point of its   
  
nightly route, Minako stirred. Ami and Rei were at her side immediately. Her eyelashes fluttered,  
  
and her opened her azure eyes, staring at the people hovering over her, her body trembling with pain.  
  
"Ami? Rei?"  
  
"Minako, Ami was agreed to tell us how she came here."  
  
The blond-haired girl's eyes lit up, momentarily forgetting that she was hurting all over.  
  
"Will you really, Ami?"  
  
The healer nodded, smiling sadly, and nudged Zoicite to start at she leaned back, the  
  
vacant stare of her eyes obvious as she slipped back four years ago.  
  
****************************  
  
Chapter 11 finished. I know, not one of my best chapters, but I needed this bridge to   
  
link it to more Ami to satisfy those rabid Mercury fans out there. However, I'm going on a   
  
two week vacation, and I won't have access of a computer. I promise that there will be at least  
  
one update before school starts, though. During the first few weeks, updating will be interrupted,  
  
but it will be every other Wednesday after that. Please review!!!!!! 


	12. Ami's Story, Part 1

Lord of Darkness  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Ami's Story (1)  
  
______________  
  
Sorry, haven't uploaded so long. My computer  
  
and its internet connection went berserk. And,   
  
of course, the blight of everyone's life -   
  
school. I can't believe how much work I have!  
  
And in my senior year, at that! Then computer  
  
break-down, and everything. I'll try to update   
  
as much as possible, but I'm not sure how much  
  
I'll be able to do.   
  
A Special Thanks to Triad Card 844A for  
  
helping me upload these stories. Thank  
  
you, I wouldn't be able to update without  
  
you. And thank all my readers for reviewing.  
  
It's due to your encouragement that I'm  
  
able to continue this. I can't express   
  
in words how grateful I am to you all.  
  
This part is actually more a story in   
  
itself than a part of Lord of Darkness. I   
  
decided to add it because of one Mercury fan's  
  
complaint. This is a memory from Zoicite and  
  
Ami, and will be told in their perspective, but  
  
in the third person view. The timing will be off,  
  
sometimes in a linear chronicle order, sometimes  
  
parallel order.  
  
*thoughts  
  
//flashback  
  
For the usual copyright notes, look at Chapter 4.  
  
_____________  
  
Lord of Darkness   
  
Chapter 12  
  
Ami's Story  
  
____________  
  
//   
  
(Zoicite)  
  
The strawberry-haired general glared at the dancing  
  
girls in front of him, twirling crazily around. The other males  
  
seated at the table, however, seemed to enjoy the entertainment.  
  
Zoicite tried to keep a sigh of annoyance from escaping his lips.  
  
He couldn't understand why in the name of anything that could claim  
  
supernatural powers did Endymion have to sent him? He was entirely   
  
wrong for this job to aid the queen in her battle to vanquish her  
  
enemies. He was a strategist, not a commander. Kunzite would have  
  
been much more appropriate for this assignment, but no, Endymion   
  
just had to send him. He tried to stop another sigh as the queen   
  
turned to him, a gleam in her sea-green eyes. She stood up, holding   
  
a cup of ruby-red liquid, as if proposing a toast. The room immediately  
  
fell quiet.  
  
"Lord Warrior Zoicite, I'd like to present you with a gift   
  
for aiding us in this time of trouble."  
  
Zoicite nearly groaned. The last time she'd given him a 'gift',  
  
it had been a life-size portrait of the queen, framed with pure crystal   
  
border. It was precious, but an entire waste of money. Endymion had   
  
banished it to the treasure room as soon as he'd set eyes on it, and only  
  
ordered it to be brought forth when Queen Karagin arrived for a visit.  
  
Whether he wished or not, he'd have to accept as protocol demanded. He rose,  
  
too, and bowed formally to her.   
  
"You're most generous, your Majesty."  
  
Queen Karagin clapped her hands three times, and two burly guards  
  
dragged a young lady swathed in a blue silk robe toward the throne, where she  
  
kneeled down, her eyes downcast.  
  
  
  
(Ami)  
  
Ami screamed as she was torn from her home. Karagin had just beaten  
  
their king's foolish attempt to take her capital, and was in the process of  
  
taking anything that contained any value.   
  
*To the victor goes the spoils.*  
  
She thought grimly to herself, kicking and trying to gouge the eyes  
  
of the guard that had found her hiding place. She managed to score a hit  
  
to his thigh. He smacked her hard across the face.  
  
"You little bitch!"  
  
He snarled, followed by another painful hit. Ami felt her head snap  
  
to the side with the force of the blow, and bit her lip from crying out.  
  
"Maybe a little rape would take the spunk out of you."  
  
Ami felt her eyes widen as the guard ripped at her coarse peasant  
  
skirt, but she was paralyzed with fear. He grinned, showing his rotten teeth.  
  
"You're going to scream for me."  
  
Ami closed her eyes, to weak to scream or even to cry as she resigned   
  
herself to her fate, tears pouring down her porcelain skin. A bored smooth male   
  
voice came to her rescue, however.  
  
"Leave her alone. Her Majesty asked for a gift, a 'pure' gift, to present  
  
to General Zoicite. I think she will do nicely, with a bit of grooming."  
  
The soldier glared at the man, yet still bowed his head in submission.  
  
"Yes, commander."  
  
He agreed, reluctantly.  
  
Ami felt herself being grabbed and roughly tossed onto a carriage. Her  
  
hands and feet were bound swiftly, and she curled up at best as she could, her   
  
head dropping to her chest in exhaustion.  
  
During the trip, Ami desperately tried to escape. Yet each time, she was  
  
caught and thoroughly beaten. The last time she was recaptured, they had stripped   
  
her and flogged her with brutal enthusiasm before advancing on her with fists. She  
  
had passed out sometime during the beating, and when she had awoken, she couldn't find a  
  
single inch of her previous creamy skin where no bruise decorated it. She stopped  
  
trying to leave, hopelessness filling her soul.  
  
(Zoicite)  
  
Karagin turned to him again.  
  
"She was one of the loveliest girls we could find. She's all yours."  
  
She turned back to the girl.  
  
"Raise your face, slave."  
  
The girl obeyed slowly, raising her sapphire eyes glittering with tears  
  
to clash with leaf-green ones. Zoicite sucked in a breath. She wasn't the normal,  
  
flashy beauty he was used to, but a refreshing, exotic looking beauty. This was  
  
one gift he would never say no to. He bowed to the queen.  
  
"Thank you, your Majesty."  
  
He turned back to the guards, motioning with his hand.  
  
"Untie her, and take her to my quarters."  
  
That sentence seemed to be the signal that the matter was closed, for  
  
the noise level rose immediately again. As the soldiers escorted the young slave  
  
girl from the hall, he grabbed one of them by the arm, and whispered threatening  
  
into his ear:  
  
"If I find she's mistreated in any way, I swear to the goddess Hecate*  
  
herself I'll make you wish you'd never been born."  
  
The soldier paled. Hecate was known for vengeance on oath-breakers, and  
  
Zoicite was famous for carrying out every promise he made. The soldier hastily sought  
  
to pacify him.  
  
"My Lord, she will be cared for well."  
  
Zoicite glanced at the blue-haired maiden. Tears were still dripping down  
  
her cheeks, and her lips formed the word 'please'. She seemed to weak to speak, and  
  
the hardened General felt a rush of sympathy.  
  
"Make my excuse to her Majesty. I suddenly feel dizzy and need to return to   
  
my quarters."  
  
"Of course, My Lord. Let me call one of the maids."  
  
"Not necessary. I'm sure that my new gift will do fine."  
  
The two soldiers bowed.  
  
"Certainly, my Lord,"  
  
They vanished, and Zoicite wordlessly guided the maiden  
  
toward the room. Yet, she seemed weaker than he'd originally thought,  
  
and collapsed halfway. He scooped her fragile body into his arms, and  
  
tucked her into bed as soon as he arrived in his room, he himself  
  
spending the night in a chair.  
  
  
  
(Ami)   
  
Ami felt the last remains of sleep leave her eyes, replacing it with  
  
glaring sunlight that even shone behind her closed eyelids. A soft moan escaped  
  
her lips as she stretched, feeling soft and relaxed and warm. Eyes still closed,  
  
she wriggled her shoulders experimentally, surprised by the dull ache instead  
  
of yesterday's sharp pain.  
  
"So, you're awake. How do you feel?"  
  
Ami's eyes flew open, barely able to keep a cry of surprise from sounding.  
  
Zoicite was sitting on a chair, watching her with a critical look, and she realized  
  
she was sitting on a bed. She sighed inwardly, thanking her guardian angel that   
  
she felt no pain between her legs which meant that she was still a virgin. She hastily  
  
dropped to the ground, kneeling before him.  
  
"I apologize for inconveniencing you, my Lord."  
  
He seemed shocked by her submissiveness.  
  
"Sit down."  
  
Ami moved to obey him. He kicked his trunk open, searching for something.  
  
"Here, wear this."  
  
He tossed her a dress, and Ami's eyes grew wide. The dress was very pretty,  
  
a light summer dress reaching below her knees with small purple flowers printed on  
  
the blue material. She let her fingers glide over the watery cloth, trying to imagine  
  
the feel of it against her skin.  
  
"Is this silk?"  
  
She asked timidly. Zoicite gave a curt nod, his head snapping up as Ami  
  
gasped, holding the dress at arm's length as if it might suddenly bite her.  
  
"Oh, no, master, I cannot. This is too fine for the likes of me. I'm a slave,  
  
not a lady."  
  
"You've never worn silk before?"  
  
"Of course not. That is the cloth of the rich. I'm only a normal peasant with   
  
some healing talents."  
  
Zoicite sat down beside her, taking her hand in his. Ami nearly fainted, her heart  
  
pounding in her chest.  
  
"You're far from ordinary, Ami. You've healing magic, I sense it, very strong  
  
healing magic. If you continue to develop it, you might even be able to control water for  
  
the liquid is directly interlinked with healing. Do you call me master? Then follow  
  
my request to wear it."  
  
Ami still shook her head.  
  
"But, master, if I wore it, you'd have to burn it."  
  
Zoicite sighed.  
  
"Listen, Ami. You're no worse than the next person. It's not our birth that shape  
  
who we are, but what we make of the opportunities given to us. I was even worse off than you  
  
at your age. My mother was a prostitute who died giving birth to me. I never knew my father.  
  
And now, I'm one of King Endymion's most trusted generals. Sure, I know people call me bastard  
  
son and give me other nasty names behind my back, yet I've won more respect and friendship  
  
that I should have as an offspring of such degrading lineage."  
  
Ami paused a moment, before nodding reluctantly.  
  
"I thank you, my Lord."  
  
She gingerly picked up her dress, heading toward the privy.  
  
(Zoicite)  
  
Zoicite raised his head as the privy door opened again, and - felt his jaw hit his chest.  
  
The mirror stared back at him, giving him a quick image of himself looking like a dead fish. He  
  
hastily closed his mouth, his eyes roving over the blue-haired girl. She was more slender than  
  
appeared previously, her limbs slim and willowy. Grace and gentleness accented her every movement.  
  
She stood still, her eyes fixed on the ground, though her hands were twisting nervously in her lap.  
  
The dress fitted her to perfection, as if it was made for her.  
  
"You look lovely, Ami."  
  
"Thank you, Master."  
  
"Please, Ami, call me Zoicite. I wish to be your friend."  
  
The blue-haired girl stared at him in shock and disbelief. Her lips worked furiously trying  
  
to speak. Her voice was choked and hoarse when she finally managed one comprehensive word.  
  
"What?"  
  
Zoicite shrugged, hiding a smile.  
  
"I wish to be your friend."  
  
She dropped like a rock to her knees, trembling from head to toe.  
  
"I cannot, master."  
  
Zoicite felt like smacking himself on the forehead. What in the world was so difficult for her  
  
understand. He had only asked for two things: 1) she'd call him by his name instead of master, and 2)  
  
stop being submissive. He took a deep breath, determined not to let his anger show.  
  
"Ami, if you call me master, you'd follow my orders."  
  
  
  
(Ami)  
  
Ami fidgeted. She was stuck, and she knew it. If she stopped calling him master, it would mean  
  
that she had accepted his offer, - and that was unthinkable. She is continued to call him master, she  
  
would have to follow his orders.  
  
"Yes, Lord Zoicite."  
  
He sighed, as if knowing that was the best he could elicit from her. He turned back to packing.  
  
"Any questions?"  
  
Ami bit her lip. She was curious beyond reason, but would he answer her without becoming angry?  
  
"Permission to speak freely, my Lord."  
  
He waved a hand absently at her.  
  
"Granted. Go ahead."  
  
"Why are my bruises almost nonexistent?"  
  
"You've slept for three days, Ami. And I worked some of my own healing talents on you. Combined  
  
with your own gift, it helped your body to recover."  
  
"Who does this dress belong to?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Before that."  
  
Zoicite froze, his posture stiff and unrelenting, but he still didn't turn to face her.  
  
"It belonged to..."  
  
****************************  
  
*Hecate - the dark moon goddess who walks in the Underworld.  
  
Cliffhanger! *cheers*. So who does this dress belong to? Anybody wanna take a guess? Please   
  
leave me a review. Oh, I actually intended to make it one long chapter, but it will be way to   
  
long, so I'm splitting it in half. And does anyone want a story on how Makoto came? I've   
  
an idea, but nobody requested one, so I was just wondering if anyone would like if I wrote  
  
one.   
  
Don't forget to click the "Go" button next to the review box. 


	13. Ami's Story, Part 2

Lord of Darkness  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Ami's Story, Part 2  
  
______________  
  
Thirteenth part of Lord of Darkness.  
  
Wow, I'm so happy I got so many reviews.  
  
And yes, I do know it's been a while   
  
since I updated, but school's been  
  
driving me nuts. Whoever said senior   
  
year with four AP classes and one  
  
non-academic class is easy was 100%   
  
lying! Even my junior year was easier.  
  
Not to mention college applications and  
  
all that twaddle that determines my   
  
at-the-moment-not-so-bright future.   
  
Oh yeah, and tests and quizzes that (even  
  
my teachers agree) are ridiculously hard  
  
and given within unreasonable time  
  
restraints. But hey, welcome to the real  
  
world. Enough ramble.  
  
One more thing before we start -   
  
To Kiwi Gal: You surprised me greatly  
  
with your review. I didn't think anyone  
  
would get that close to guessing who the  
  
dress really belonged to. You deserve  
  
an award for that. And that's why  
  
I'm working in overdrive to get this  
  
out.  
  
* indicates thoughts  
  
Anything not between // are present   
  
time, and yes, this chapter starts out  
  
in the present before moving back  
  
into the past.  
  
_____________  
  
Lord of Darkness   
  
Chapter 13  
  
Ami's Story, Part 2  
  
____________  
  
Ami stopped her narrative for a moment, and her two  
  
listeners waited with baited breath for her to continue. After  
  
an immeasurable short amount of time which felt like an eternity   
  
and more to Rei, Minako finally broke the silence.  
  
"Ami, who did the dress belong to?"  
  
The princess's voice was tentative, a little hesitant,  
  
as if afraid to stir up painful memories. To Minako's surprise  
  
and relief, Ami smiled, sharing a mischievous wink with Zoicite,  
  
her blue eyes dancing with mirth. She shot a glance at her lover,  
  
and the strawberry-blond haired general sighed in mock defeat,  
  
raising his hands in surrender.  
  
"Me."  
  
He admitted, smiling a little sheepish. The raven-haired  
  
girl's eyes grew as wide as saucers, and her blonde companion  
  
seemed too shocked to speak.  
  
"You?"  
  
Rei whispered, her voice hushed, before her face split   
  
into a sadistic grin.  
  
"That was a lousy joke, Zoicite."  
  
Ami shook her head, still smiling.  
  
"You're right, Rei, that would be a lousy joke. But  
  
fortunately, it happens to be the brilliant truth."  
  
"But how is that possible?"  
  
Before Ami could answer, Minako put a gentle hand on  
  
Rei's arm.  
  
"It's obvious, is it not? After all, it wouldn't make sense  
  
if that dress belonged to anybody but General Zoicite. You only have  
  
to look at him to know that it belongs to him."  
  
The joint-third general looked at her a little worriedly.   
  
*Is she delusional? How can a dress belonging to a guy be  
  
reasonable to anyone?*  
  
He broke himself out of his thought as Minako continued.  
  
"Rei-chan, just look at his feminine features! Can't you   
  
tell that he cross-dresses because he's transsexual?"  
  
Zoicite sighed inwardly at the sweet yet sarcastic tone.  
  
*Okay, maybe she's not feeling so bad after all.*  
  
He turned to his lover.  
  
"Ami, dear, why don't you continue with the story? Maybe then   
  
they'll understand?"  
  
The healer nodded slightly, even though her face clearly expressed  
  
that she'd much rather keep her audience in confusion, and found it quite  
  
entertaining. She glared at Zoicite for the briefest instant, daring him  
  
to call her 'dear' again (A.N. Didn't expect that from Ami, did ya?) in  
  
front of others before she picked up the storyline again.  
  
// (Ami)  
  
"The dress belongs to me, Ami."  
  
Ami stared at him, a hand moving automatically to cover her gaping  
  
mouth.   
  
"But, sir, I thought you were male!"  
  
A moment of silence followed before the slave dropped to her knees  
  
again, as if understanding that she'd overstepped her boundaries.  
  
"Forgive me, master."  
  
Zoicite rolled his leaf-green eyes in exasperation.  
  
"For the last time, Ami, I have a name. From now on, I command you to use  
  
it."  
  
"Yes, mas-Zoicite-sama."  
  
He brought himself to her eye-level, raising her eyes to meet his. She  
  
visibly flinched as if he'd struck her.  
  
"Ami, let's make a few things clear. Never kneel before me; I can't stand  
  
it when people act so submissive. And also, don't apologize for something you  
  
didn't do wrong."  
  
He raised her to her feet, and motioned her to sit. She obeyed automatically,  
  
still too shocked to think properly.  
  
"All right. I suppose the most pressing question you have now is why I  
  
wear a dress when I'm clearly male. Well, I'm a rather high-profile person, and  
  
sometimes it's a pain not to be able to go anywhere without random people  
  
stopping me and asking for favors. The dress is a camouflage. I thought about  
  
using peasant clothes before, but how do you explain to the servants why a  
  
peasant stepped out of my room? But Terran Rule 794 states that 'no servant  
  
may demand the explanation of the female companionship a man may keep.' So  
  
that's the only way I can sneak out. Of course, the prince and my fellow generals  
  
know this little secret."  
  
Ami had appeared a little calmer as she listened to his explanation.   
  
A small grin curved her lips as she suddenly thought of something.  
  
"You should smile more, Ami. It suits you."  
  
"Thank you, my lord. But - if I may be so bold - how do your fellow  
  
generals react to the fact that you wear female clothing?"  
  
Zoicite shrugged.  
  
"They'd probably laugh me out of this galaxy if they didn't do something  
  
like that themselves. General Jadeite uses the disguise of a bellboy, General   
  
Nephrite becomes a chambermaid, and General Kunzite - the day he clothes himself  
  
in anything remotely feminine is the day I die of a heart attack - as a bodyguard.  
  
For himself, though."  
  
//  
  
By the mention of General Kunzite's name, a quick grimace of pain flashed  
  
across the princess's flawless face before being submerged by indifference. Rei  
  
shot Ami a warning glance, unnoticed by anyone else. The blue-haired healer nudged  
  
Zoicite gently, silently asking him to continue the story as she slipped out of   
  
the room.  
  
// (Zoicite)  
  
Ami smiled again, as Zoicite watched her with interest. A sudden thought  
  
occurred to him, and he decided to test his new slave's intelligence. Granted,  
  
she was very pretty, but did this blue-haired angel also have brains to match  
  
her looks?  
  
"Ami. Have you heard of a game called chess?"  
  
The young girl's sapphire eyes sparkled with excitement as she nodded  
  
her head.  
  
"Yes, Zoicite-sama."  
  
"Do you know how to play?"  
  
Ami hesitated, and agreed affirmatively.  
  
"A little."  
  
Zoicite grinned. He clapped his hands, and a maid suddenly appeared,   
  
seemingly out of nowhere, placing a small table in front of them with a  
  
chess board.  
  
"Pick a color."  
  
Ami studied the board a moment, recalling the rules she had been taught  
  
as a small child.   
  
"Black."  
  
She answered.   
  
Zoicite turned the board, so that he was facing the black pieces, and  
  
immediately moved into an offensive strategy. She countered him move for move,   
  
not only blocking his advances but also nearly rendering him helpless. His  
  
earlier resolve to go easy on her quickly disappeared as she took piece after  
  
piece, putting his almost-lone-sovereign in check more times than he'd like to   
  
remember. As she gazed at the white king, surrounded by his remaining protectors,  
  
Zoicite was amazed to detect a hard glint in her eyes as a tiny smirk curved  
  
her lips. It seemed that Ami's gentle exterior hid a diamond-hard mind. Zoicite  
  
smiled, glad that she had forgotten that he was there, and was solely concentrating  
  
on the game.   
  
"Checkmate."  
  
She whispered softly, a satisfied expression on her face. He realized  
  
that to her, he was no longer master nor general, only an faceless, nameless  
  
opponent she was determined to defeat.   
  
When he didn't immediately respond (still recovering from the shock of  
  
a peasant girl claiming to know only 'a little' of the game being able to   
  
beat him so ruthlessly), Ami raised her eyes to meet his. Zoicite was once  
  
again surprised by the variety of expression flashing across her face. Triumph,  
  
shock, indecision, pain, fear, indifference, before being replaced by that  
  
hated mask of indifference and submissiveness.   
  
"Zoicite-sama, I apologize."  
  
The strawberry-haired general thought a entire string of curses, growling   
  
that the young, self-confident woman a second ago had turned back into the meek slave  
  
girl, resisting the overwhelming temptation to rip his hair out. Taking a deep breath,  
  
he counted quietly to ten, willing the intense anger to disappear.  
  
"What are you apologizing for, Ami?"  
  
"Zoicite-sama, it was wrong of me to win. I promise it won't happen again."  
  
"Ami, the point of chess is to try to checkmate your opponent. If you intend  
  
to lose on purpose, why in the name of Athena* would I ask you to play?"  
  
Ami shifted uncomfortably. Her voice was barely audible as she spoke.  
  
"Some masters wish their slaves to lose at playing games with them."  
  
Zoicite stared at her in confusion.   
  
"Why?"   
  
Her voice was even quieter than before.   
  
"Because then they can either punish their slaves for losing, justifying that   
  
they are not worthy to serve their master, or penalize them for winning, classifying  
  
it as an act of rebellion and disrespect."  
  
Her answer made Zoicite want to commit suicide just so he could go to hell and  
  
kill the man who came up with the idea of slavery a second time, horribly.  
  
"Stop it, Ami. I'm not your master, and I most certainly will not punish you  
  
over something you had no control over. I am, however, delighted that you beat me."  
  
The girl raised her head slowly, her eyes wide.  
  
"You are ... not angry?"  
  
Zoicite laughed.  
  
"Of course not, Ami. I'm proud of you. You're the only person who has been able   
  
to defeat me in a game of chess. I've never met a woman who had a integrity to match  
  
her breath-taking beauty."  
  
Ami blushed scarlet.  
  
//  
  
Zoicite paused for a moment as Ami reappeared in her room, carrying a steaming   
  
cup of crystal clear substance. She placed the cup on the nightstand, resuming her  
  
place next to Zoicite.   
  
The general sighed softly, smiling fondly at the girl next to him.   
  
"Ever since then, she has lost much of that meek, submissive nature I so   
  
hated and regained much of her self-confidence."  
  
Ami gazed at her lover with adoring eyes, subtly slipping her hand into his.  
  
"It is thanks to General Zoicite that I did not become a lifeless doll. He  
  
treated me with kindness and courtesy when I believed I was to become a sex toy ..."  
  
Zoicite unconsciously tightened his hold on her hand as Ami continued to  
  
speak, showing no reaction, as if she was relating a possible solution to another   
  
person as a part of an audience.  
  
"... for another cruel master. He brought me to the palace, where I met   
  
Makoto and the other generals. Ever since then, they have been like brothers and  
  
sister to me. Endymion showed me acceptance and became my liege. I owe more than  
  
just loyalty and faithfulness; I owe him my life and love. I perform the duties of   
  
a healer not because it is required of my oath to serve him, but because I WANT to   
  
serve him. I would willingly give my life for my friends here, and they would do   
  
the same of them. I can never repay Zoicite for how he helped me."  
  
Rei had listened intently as Ami spoke, but now she smirked.  
  
"How exactly did he _help_ you, Ami-chan?"  
  
Ami blushed swiftly, catching Rei's double entrendre. Since denial would   
  
not work, she quickly tried to explain.  
  
"Well, I help Zoicite plan battle strategies, and try to predict our   
  
result with a game of chess. He plays the part of Endymion's army, and I try to  
  
imitate the steps of our opponent, after we've extensively studied him or her,  
  
of course. Zoicite was also kind enough to teach me of how to master my powers  
  
over the three forms of water."  
  
She pointed at a small bowl on the table which had previously held Rei's   
  
soup, and Minako was amazed to see with fill with water. Ami waved her hand, and  
  
the liquid condensed right before their eyes, becoming steam as it spread   
  
comforting warmth throughout the room. Another wave, and the steam along with  
  
the remaining water sped into Ami's hand where it formed itself into a spherical  
  
ball of ice.  
  
"Wow."  
  
Minako breathed. Rei moved closer to Ami, a small fire carefully concealed  
  
in her hand. Ami stared at the slowly melting ball in surprise, before she caught  
  
the gentle heat and glow from Rei's closed fist. She smiled wickedly and asked Rei  
  
in a deceptively calm voice:  
  
"Rei, please open your fist. It reminds me too much of someone who's ready  
  
to punch me."  
  
The raven-haired girl guiltily opened her hand, the flame disappearing, but  
  
shrieked in indignation as Ami threw water at her, incasing the hand in iron-hard ice.  
  
She shook her hand violently, but the ice would not break. Finally losing her temper,  
  
a fire flowing from her other hand broke the ice, her fingers blue.  
  
"If you're going to play with fire, you'll get burnt."  
  
Rei hissed, violet eyes glinting evilly.  
  
"Stop Rei, that's enough."  
  
Minako's calm voice broke through to Rei. She immediately obeyed, not wishing  
  
to damage the princess's poor health anymore. In a more neutral voice, she asked the  
  
healer:   
  
"So how close are you two? After all, you've been together for over four  
  
years now."  
  
Ami smiled secretively at the strawberry-haired general, revealing a diamond  
  
and sapphire ring on her left hand.  
  
"We're to be married in August, one month from tomorrow."  
  
Rei and Minako both congratulated them, as Ami explained the meaning of   
  
the sapphire ring.  
  
"That's Endymion's gift, to show that he approves of our marriage."  
  
Rei thoughtfully complemented that.  
  
"You know, he's not such a bad person as I first thought, though I can't say the   
  
same for Jadeite."  
  
Zoicite grinned slyly.  
  
"Does that mean that you believed him to be nice when you first met him?"  
  
Rei held up a hand, threatening to burn his ponytail off as she furiously  
  
denied that claim. Ami just ignored them, asking Minako to sip the crystal liquid  
  
she had brought. A muffled gagging sound caused both Rei and Zoicite to turn back  
  
towards them. Minako's face was pulled into a grimace.  
  
"That stuff is gross, Ami-chan."  
  
The blue-haired healer sighed. Minako's choice of words was like that of  
  
a five-year-old who had been told to eat his vegetables.  
  
"You need it, though."  
  
The blonde grumbled some more, and drank the rest of the foul medicine.  
  
*Okay*, Ami thought to herself, *an obedient five-year-old.*  
  
As Ami loosened the empty cup from Minako's hand, Rei gently helped the  
  
princess to lie down. As soon as Minako's head touched the pillow, she fell asleep  
  
again. Ami sighed, running a tired hand through her hair.  
  
"She should be fine when she wakes up, but I would recommend that she  
  
stay in bed for a couple more days. But Minako's has a strong spirit; I'm not sure  
  
if she would agree to that."  
  
Rei gave a curt nod.  
  
"She'll stay in bed, even if I have to tie her down."  
  
Zoicite agreed, and the three people continued their vigil as the sun  
  
slowly rose in the sky, night becoming day again.  
  
*******************************************  
  
*Athena: the patron goddess of the city of Athens, she was the goddess of war and wisdom,  
  
representing logic.   
  
Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but I hope it was worth the wait. Next chapter  
  
will be more on Minako, Kunzite, Rei, and Jadeite. And you'll know what Jadeite wanted to  
  
talk to Rei about. 


	14. A Startling Discovery, Part 1

Lord of Darkness  
  
Chapter 14  
  
A Startling Discovery, Part One  
  
_____________________  
  
Yeah, I _finally_ got around  
  
to updating this story again.  
  
I'm so sorry to all my faithful  
  
readers who had to wait so long  
  
for an update, but I was busy.  
  
All of you who have suffered   
  
through Senior Year with AP  
  
Calculus, AP Physics, AP Government,  
  
AP English, and incompetent teachers  
  
know what I'm talking about.  
  
Not to mention tests and finals.  
  
But since you're all so great,  
  
I'll release you from my ramblings  
  
and let this begin.  
  
Oh, and one more thing.   
  
To all Sere/Endy fans: Yes, there  
  
will be some romance scenes, but  
  
it will build up gradually, some  
  
in each update, but chances are that  
  
I won't spend an entire chapter   
  
on them.  
  
' ' - Thoughts  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Rei fans.  
  
Most characters will make an appearance,  
  
but in this one, Rei is in the spotlight. It  
  
will mostly told from her perspective.   
  
____________________  
  
Lord of Darkness  
  
Chapter 14  
  
A Startling Discovery, Part One  
  
____________________  
  
Rei looked up from where she had dozed to see  
  
the chamber door open slowly. A quick check told her  
  
that it was just past Dawn, still too early for anybody  
  
to be awake.  
  
'But I guess it's obvious that _he'd_ be awake.'  
  
She thought wryly as she recognized Kunzite. The  
  
silver-haired man hesitated a bit in the doorway, but his  
  
anxiety overcame his cautiousness as he stepped next to his  
  
third-in-command. His voice was lower, more desperate, than  
  
Rei had ever heard.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
The blue-haired healer made no sign that she'd heard  
  
him, and Rei was startled to see that her eyes were closed.  
  
'Poor thing, I guess that healing cost her more   
  
energy than she let on.'   
  
Her violet orbs re-directed their eagle-sharp gaze onto  
  
that hated head of white hair and muscular form. She had never   
  
imagined that she could loathe anyone with such a passion, but at   
  
that moment, she would have cheerfully strangled him. She despised   
  
him, from his cape - the sign of his status - down to every strand   
  
of hair that graced his unshaved chin. Zoicite's soft voice brought  
  
her back from her happy fantasy of tearing the First General limb  
  
from limb.  
  
"Much better. She should be awake soon. But I'd recommend  
  
a few more days of bed rest."  
  
Something akin to relief and love flittered across his usual  
  
emotionless steel eyes as he gazed upon the sleeping girl, but it  
  
left as quickly as it had come, causing Rei to wonder if she'd imagined  
  
it. She stood up quickly as Kunzite made a motion of stepping  
  
closer to Minako. Her voice was low and dangerous, colder than  
  
Ami's ice cubes.  
  
"General, if you should take one more step forward, I'll  
  
have no choice but follow through with my warning."  
  
And her flashing violet eyes told everyone present that she  
  
indeed would try to roast him. Kunzite stared at her for a moment,  
  
subtly probing the anger in her aura. A second later, he inclined his  
  
head. It wasn't that he couldn't protect himself, but Rei was volatile   
  
when she was angry, not to mention the fact that Minako, no matter  
  
how weak and broken her spirit was, would blame herself if any  
  
harm came to her best friend on her behalf, and he certainly had no  
  
desire to witness another mental breakdown. Besides, as the princess's  
  
friend and servant for fourteen years, Rei had more right to make  
  
such a demand than he would ever have.   
  
A soft rustling of robes alerted Rei that the healer had   
  
awakened due to the noise. Ami stretched lightly, rubbing her eyes. Her  
  
features showed no surprise to see Kunzite standing there, with Rei facing  
  
him, her fists clenched at her sides. Her calm voice broke their staring  
  
contest.  
  
"Kunzite, she should be awake soon, and I'm certain that she'll  
  
be ravenous when she wakes up. Please inform Serenity and Endymion, should  
  
they be awake, that they may see Minako if they wish, and entreat Makoto  
  
to prepare these foods for her."  
  
She quickly scribbled something down on a piece of paper, and  
  
handed it to the First General who scanned it with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Shouldn't she have more solid nourishments? Half the stuff here  
  
are liquids!"  
  
Ami shrugged her slender shoulder lightly.   
  
"She hasn't eaten for roughly the past two days. If she takes   
  
in too much solid food, her stomach won't have time to adjust. She'll  
  
get even sicker. We have to gradually build up her immune system."  
  
Kunzite raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It's been only two days."  
  
Rei glared at him.  
  
"That's two days - six meals - too many, in case you hadn't realized,   
  
General."  
  
Her voice was close to a snarl, putting special emphasis on the  
  
word 'General', reminding Kunzite of the difference in status between  
  
him and Minako.   
  
Not a single muscle twitched in the First General's face as he  
  
faced the angry girl - woman - in front of him. He bowed, his voice   
  
mocking, though his expression still remained blank.  
  
"Of course, Lady Rei. How could I ever dare to question your and   
  
Lady Ami's judgment? Since you are so experienced, would you mind to peruse  
  
this" he waved the sheet in her face, "and add your suggestions? I could  
  
take over your duty watching over Mina-chan."  
  
Rei's snarl grew in intensity, almost to an inhuman level. Zoicite  
  
unintentionally tensed, his muscles taut. Something's was very wrong with  
  
Rei. The rage seemed to be rolling of her body in submerging waves, but  
  
there was something else, something with a feeling of foreboding that  
  
he could not place - and did not like. Kunzite took a step back as he   
  
noticed that Rei's eye color had changed. Instead of the flashing purple,  
  
they were an endless black. With a feral growl, she lunged for Kunzite's  
  
throat, only to be thrown back by an invisible shield. The moment the First  
  
General had felt the darkness in her, he'd constructed a force field around  
  
the other occupants in the room, quickly knowing without thinking that  
  
Rei was unstoppable. However, now as he stared at her crumbled form lying  
  
limply on the ground, her shoulders shaking with barely suppressed sobs,  
  
he wondered if he had acted too harshly. Slowly, the released the force  
  
field.  
  
"Lady Rei?"  
  
The young woman made no sign that she'd heard, her bangs   
  
effectively shielding her features. At last, she sighed, and stood,   
  
still not facing them.  
  
"Forgive me. It won't happen again. Please, do not speak to   
  
Minako about this; I know she will be worried. I need to go and talk  
  
to Nephrite. If Mina's condition changes, please notify me immediately."  
  
Her voice was choked, though the last request came out as  
  
crisp and as sharp as ever. Ignoring the curious, if somewhat bewildered,   
  
stares she was receiving, Rei wordlessly swept out of the room, her   
  
movements unusually heavy. Ami watched her retreating back with a   
  
concerned look as the dark-haired girl nearly ran into a wall. A sigh   
  
escaped her lips as Rei rounded a corner and was gone from sight.   
  
She turned to Kunzite, asking him once again to see Makoto. This   
  
time, the General left without any protests.  
  
______________________________  
  
Rei groaned, massaging a throbbing temple. She could feel a   
  
massive headache coming, and the 'transformation' just a moment  
  
ago certainly did not help matters. She leaned against one of the  
  
marble walls, her hand quickly grasping the pretty necklace - a   
  
present from her mother on her twelfth birthday - as a wave of nausea   
  
hit her. The brilliant amethyst, the centerpiece of the necklace,  
  
was comfortingly cool in against her burning palm as she felt her  
  
vision go black. Her eyes slid close, her lips silently forming   
  
the words from an ancient prayer of the great Battle Lord:  
  
"Oh, great God of War, glorious, magnificent Ares,   
  
forefather of my soul. Hear your child in her time of need.  
  
O, Ares, give me your strength and your unbending will  
  
Allow me to conquer myself, with your divine help.  
  
The darkness consumes my heart, banish it with your words,  
  
The evilness fills my mind, destroy it with one stroke!  
  
Purify this maiden, your obedient child and priestess,  
  
the humble servant of your temple, hear her plea."  
  
The amethyst glowed a vibrant violet, coloring the   
  
air around her, cackling with energy. A startled cry escaped  
  
her mouth as a streak of purple energy melted sharply into  
  
her body. She fell to her knees, both arms clutching her stomach,  
  
fighting for every breath as she felt something tearing at  
  
her insides. She gritted her teeth, determined to make no  
  
sound, to let the princess rest in peace. The energy around her  
  
formed into arrows, piercing her body all at once. Though there   
  
was no physical evidence, Rei felt as if she'd been hit dead-on.   
  
Throwing back her head, she let the screams of agony pour forth,   
  
no longer able to hold them back. The walls echoed with her  
  
painful cries, permeating every hidden crevices of the palace.  
  
And in Minako's room, two people cast worried glances at each  
  
other, still watching silently over the sleeping princess.  
  
________________________  
  
Jadeite cursed Kunzite silently, furious at the First  
  
General for playing with Minako's heart so lightly. His brow  
  
furrowed at he slowly walked toward the North Wing. He had   
  
know Kunzite since they were little kids, and he held a   
  
healthy dose respect for the older man, but for some reason,  
  
he just couldn't envision the silver-haired man as a playboy.  
  
What was that about Minako that changed him so much? The rest  
  
of them, himself included, had changed for the better ever  
  
since she accepted Endymion's proposal to become a General.  
  
His thoughts were cut short as a bone chilling   
  
scream ran out. Jadeite felt his heart freeze; he'd knew that  
  
voice anywhere.  
  
'Rei!'  
  
Had he been thinking coherently, he would have been  
  
astounded with the speed he moved. Something inside him,  
  
something primal, an hidden instinct, told him to protect  
  
the girl at all cost, even if it meant losing his life. And  
  
Jadeite, unable to resist its call, answered. As he ran,   
  
he swore to do unspeakable horrors to the one responsible  
  
for the soul-rending screams that tore at his heart.  
  
He skidded around a corner just in time to see  
  
Rei utter one last despairing cry before falling to the   
  
ground, her raven hair spilling beneath her head: the  
  
epitome of tragic beauty. He knelt by her side, gently  
  
shaking her unresponsive body. Her head rolled from  
  
side to side, causing Jadeite to panic.  
  
"Rei, wake-up!"  
  
'If Kunzite finds me like that, he'll think I hurt  
  
her, and ... I'd hate to think of the result.' He thought   
  
frantically, almost believing it, too. The hurried pounding  
  
of footsteps barely registered in his mind as he held Rei,  
  
not knowing what to do, but refusing to just leave her. A  
  
barely audible gasp made his head shot up faster than sound  
  
could travel.  
  
Serenity stood there, a hasty robe thrown over her  
  
slender shoulders, a small hand covering her mouth, her expressive  
  
blue eyes especially brilliant in her pale face. A dark  
  
portal shimmered into existence behind her, and Endymion stepped  
  
out with Nephrite. The Dark Princes froze in mid-stride, and  
  
an audible sharp intake of breath could be heard from Nephrite.  
  
Endymion raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What happened here?"  
  
Jadeite only shrugged, his eyes still not leaving Rei's  
  
face. A cry caused everyone's head to snap toward the end of the   
  
hallway. Minako, supported lightly by Ami, was walking toward them,  
  
looking much healthier, if still somewhat weak. Serenity looked   
  
thunderstruck.  
  
"When did you get out of bed, Mina-hime?"  
  
Everyone gaped at her, surprised that she had, seemingly,   
  
popped out of nowhere. Nephrite blinked.  
  
"Did you just appear out of the earth, or what?"  
  
Minako shook her head, walking towards Rei's prone form.  
  
"Rei-chan's screams woke me up."  
  
Jadeite glared at her, and what he saw in her face made   
  
him furious, and he lashed out at her.  
  
"Aren't you even the slightest bit worried that Lady  
  
Rei is like this while no one here has the a damn clue as to  
  
what happened to her?"  
  
Minako's eyes held Jadeite's blazing azure ones steadily.  
  
"Yes, I am worried."  
  
She stated matter-of-factly, with an air of calmness that only  
  
infuriated Jadeite more.  
  
"But there's is no way I can help Rei by losing my head. Yet,  
  
I believe I know what may happened here. Ami, did Rei ... act very  
  
violent the last time you saw her? You said that she left just before I  
  
woke up, so you probably were the last person to see her."  
  
Ami nodded, suppressing a shudder as she remembered how Rei had   
  
tried to literally kill Kunzite.  
  
"She looked like she truly wanted to murder Kunzite, and her appearance  
  
had dramatically changes. Her eyes were a deep black, and her anger had hints  
  
of darkness in it. When she attacked us, she was aiming for Kunzite's throat."  
  
Minako nodded quietly, and Ami heard a soft mutter  
  
"I really can't blame her for wanting to kill him."  
  
The princess knelt next to Rei, and ordered Jadeite without words to   
  
release her. The blonde general refused. Minako shot him a purely impassionate  
  
look and stated with an air of one commenting on the weather,  
  
"General, do you realize what would happen to you if Rei woke up and  
  
found your hands all over her?"  
  
Jadeite blushed scarlet, stammering protests, but Minako's words had   
  
the desired effect. He let go of Rei in an automatic reaction to explain that  
  
he had merely hoped to help the raven-haired girl. Ami gasped, and Minako's   
  
arm shot out faster than thought, catching Rei's head before it hit the ground.  
  
"Hmph, Rei dear, when you wake up, I'll have no choice but to put  
  
you on a diet. Oh, and Jadeite, I told you to release her, not to drop  
  
her unceremoniously on the ground. You wouldn't want her to awake and then  
  
strangle you for giving her a massive headache and a lump, would you?"  
  
Without waiting for a response, she motioned for them to move   
  
back. Closing her eyes, her hand passed lightly over Rei's body, golden  
  
light flowing from her fingertips. After a moment, Minako removed her  
  
hand, her brow furrowed.  
  
"As I thought."  
  
She did not explain her words, but slowly stood up, still in   
  
deep thought.  
  
"Endymion, please call Kunzite and Makoto immediately. My room is  
  
the closest, so Jadeite, take Rei and move her there. Tell Makoto to bring  
  
a bowl of water scented with lavender, rosemary, and jasmine, as well salt,  
  
walnut pounded into a fine powder, and raw chicken stomach, ten of them. Ami,  
  
I'll need poppy juice, pine needles, and spinal cord of a rattlesnake, the needles   
  
of a hedgehog, and the fangs of a cobra, all grounded to fine powder. Also bring  
  
the petals and roots of black roses, as well as the leaves of the moonlight herb."  
  
Ami had listened with increasing horror.  
  
"But Minako, almost everything you just named is poisonous!"  
  
"But do you have them?"  
  
"Well, yes, I do, but..."  
  
"Rei is having vision from the greatest priestess ever, the   
  
first priestess who served Ares, a lady long dead, but she was incredibly  
  
powerful. It was foretold that the girl able to have visions – if she   
  
survived, of course – would bring great changes to the world, and save   
  
more than this universe's whole population."   
  
No one spoke after that, trying to silently absorb what Minako  
  
just told them. An impatient   
  
"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Get moving, already, unless  
  
you would like her to die!"  
  
set everyone in motion. Even Endymion, the crown prince, complied  
  
with Minako's orders. Ami sighed softly. Minako was finally well again, and  
  
now it was time to save Rei's life.  
  
************************************  
  
Okay, I divided this into parts since I didn't want to overwhelm you with  
  
too much reading, and I'm sorry that Jadeite didn't quite yet reveal what  
  
he wanted to talk to Rei about. However, it will be revealed before 'A  
  
Startling Discovery' is over. Sorry if it seems a little out of the blue  
  
for now, I promise it will have reverance in the end.   
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
\/  
  
See this pretty box, here? Click on the 'Go' button next to it, and leave  
  
me a review, 'kay? 


	15. A Startling Discovery, Part 2

Lord of Darkness  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
A Startling discovery, Part 2  
  
Wow, I'm so happy to receive so many  
  
reviews. Thank you all, I wouldn't  
  
be able to continue writing without  
  
all your support and encouragement.  
  
author bows  
  
This is the second part of 'a startling  
  
discovery', meaning the main focus will  
  
be on Rei, but the rest of the inners will  
  
be playing a major role. Major thanks to  
  
Triad Card 844 A, who graciously agreed  
  
to type this up for me, as my access to   
  
a computer is seriously limited.  
  
I hope you like this. Enjoy.  
  
Lord of Darkness  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
A Startling discovery, Part 2  
  
Jadeite had barely pulled the covers over Rei's  
  
cold form as Kunzite and Makoto appeared, each bearing  
  
a tray of food. Minako raised her head, inquiring  
  
"Endymion informed you of Lady Rei's condition,  
  
I believe?"  
  
Makoto nodded lightly, her ponytail bouncing,  
  
as she handed a bowl of soup to Minako. The princess  
  
drank swiftly, some color coming back into her cheeks  
  
before setting it down for later as she rose.  
  
"Jadeite, fire."  
  
The general followed her command without questions,  
  
and a lively flame sparked to life in her fire place.  
  
Minako sat back down, a hand pressing to Rei's forehead to  
  
stop her trashing. Rei quieted down, a slight moan to pain  
  
escaping her parted lips as Minako's body convulsed. She held her  
  
head, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood before she   
  
collapsed onto the ground, her face pale.   
  
"Minako, are you alright?"  
  
Enddymion's voice caused her to look up from the  
  
floor.  
  
"I just allowed her to release some of her pain into  
  
me, through our link, through the bloodline of our ancestors."  
  
And quickly added seeing everyone else's concerned  
  
looks  
  
"It's okay, I just got as much as I could handle. I'm  
  
fine."  
  
She turned to face the healer.  
  
"Ami, freeze the bed, ONLY the bed."  
  
The blue-haired healer intended to protest, but  
  
seemed to think better of it as she nodded gently.  
  
"As well as the covers?"  
  
Minako pursed her lips for a second in thought,  
  
before giving a quick nod. Ami took a step back, Ice flowing  
  
like water from her palms, encasing the bed. Rei, still  
  
unconscious, shivered. Nephrite raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Minako, was that really necessary? After all,  
  
doesn't the fire and the ice cancel each other out?"  
  
The princess shook her head.  
  
"No. The Ice keeps Rei-chan's body from bursting into  
  
flames due to the heat raging inside her, but the fire at the  
  
same ensures that she won't freeze to death, not to mention it's an  
  
essential part for the ritual."  
  
Makoto's head snapped up.  
  
"The ritual? What ritual?"  
  
"The ritual for accepting the High Priestess Rank of  
  
the Battle God Ares. This is the last stage. Rei-chan has  
  
already survived two; this is the third one, as well the most   
  
dangerous and important one. There will be more power and   
  
risks invovled. Complete concentration and completeness is   
  
essential. So I need everyone out expect Ami, Makoto,   
  
and Kunzite."  
  
Jadeite opened his mouth to protest, but Minako  
  
interrupted him before he managed to speak.  
  
"No, Jadeite. I need everyone else out, NOW! There is  
  
nothing you can do to help; you'll only get in the way and   
  
mess up everything."  
  
"And the others won't?"  
  
He demanded, outraged. Minako shook her head with a  
  
completely expressionless look.  
  
"Precisely. I'm glad you finally managed to see  
  
that."  
  
Color rose in Jadeite's cheeks, but Endymion spoke  
  
before the General could.  
  
"We'll leave, but please call us with the mental link  
  
if you need anything."  
  
The blonde princess smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Endymion. You've been so good to us."  
  
She opened the dooor, and bowed everyone out,  
  
ignoring Jadeite's death glare that clearly told her   
  
'Cure Rei-chan or else.'   
  
Minako returned the favor by rudely shoving him out  
  
of the door before sending him face first down a flight of   
  
stairs. She returned to her room, locking  
  
the door behind her, and sat down with a sigh.   
  
"That felt good."   
  
She turned to the tall auburn-haired girl.   
  
"Makoto, did you bring everything?"  
  
Makoto gave a slight nod, indicating the ingredients  
  
she had asked for, neatly spread out on the table. Minako took a deep  
  
breath, reaching for a chicken stomach.  
  
"Kunzite? Would you please fill the Kettle with  
  
water?"  
  
She spoke without turning around. The silver-haired  
  
man moved to comply with her request, pleased to notice that she  
  
had dropped his title.  
  
As Kunzite filled the kettle with water from a nearby  
  
basin, Minako stuffed the powders Ami had brought into the   
  
chicken stomach, compacting it tightly.  
  
She turned to the heating kettle, her eyes never  
  
leaving the liquid. Her eyes reflected the flames as her   
  
body went as tight as a rod. No one spoke, and  
  
the air in the room was almost suffocating its  
  
inhabitants. Ami moved toward the window, but Minako's   
  
voice, as sharp as a sword, cut through the air violently.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Ami froze in shock. Never had she heard the princess  
  
use that tone of voice, not even when the men under her command   
  
were misbehaving. But as the healer turned back, she was surprised   
  
to see that Minako had not turned at all, still busy stuffing   
  
the third chicken stomach. She spoke, never ceasing in her   
  
task.  
  
"No matter how inbearable it is in here, not even a  
  
sliver of power can escape. If you find that too hard to bear,   
  
you can leave. But it's now or never; after this, there is no   
  
turning back!"  
  
No one moved. Minako inwardly let loose a sigh of  
  
relief. She needed them here to help with the ritual, but   
  
she would not force them to do something they might regret   
  
- they had a choice.   
  
Minako allowed herself a tight smile, before returning   
  
to preparing the potion. A second later, the silence was broken   
  
by Emerald, who was leaning casually against the wall, her nonchalant   
  
exterior belying her anxiety.  
  
"Minako, can I ask you something?"   
  
The other girl shrugged to indicate that she was listening,   
  
never pausing in her task.   
  
"Why did you give us the option to leave if you needed us   
  
to save Rei?"   
  
Minako froze for a second, praying to any deity listening   
  
that none of them would explode after hearing her response.   
  
"It is not necessary for more than one person to perform the   
  
ritual, but with no other help, the performer will draw upon her own life   
  
force. It's like exchanging lives..."   
  
Kunzite's shout of outrage broke through her explanation.   
  
"What?!"   
  
She leveled him with an icy glare.   
  
"Please, General, control yourself!"   
  
The silver-haired man winced, aware of how she had reverted to using   
  
his title instead of his name. If Minako noticed his discomfort, she gave no   
  
indication and continued as though there had been no break.   
  
"If it's two people with the same level of power as us, they forfeit their   
  
magic and health, remaining terminally ill for the rest of their lives at best, or   
  
going into a vegetative state at worst. If the number amounts to three, they would   
  
not suffer any illness, but would have to relinquish their magic to save the priestess'   
  
reincarnation and become mortal. With the four of us, the right balance is achieved,   
  
causing no damage to either party. But if more than four people were to combine their   
  
magic, the girl's body will not be able to hold together, and the molecules would be   
  
blown out of proportion and result in her demise."   
  
Minako finished, holding the stuffed chicken stomachs. Ami turned to her as   
  
she moved toward the kettle,   
  
"How do you know all this?"   
  
The princess stirred the boiling water with a fingertip, allowing her   
  
power to flow into the liquid as she answered,   
  
"After Rei had the first attack, the entire court was ordered to learn   
  
the procedures by heart, which were written down by the first priestess herself. She   
  
allowed the royal family to keep the methods to save the Chosen One, but I do wish   
  
she'd told us who the Chosen One would be. I'm sure she had that knowledge, as she   
  
had the power to see the future."   
  
Minako sent them a quick smile, trying to lighten the tension, and praying   
  
like hell that this would work. She dropped the ten filled stomachs into the boiling   
  
water, and closed the lid, before a ball of energy burst from her palm, merging with   
  
the flames.   
  
"Get some sleep,"   
  
she urged them, walking toward her chair,   
  
"We've a long night ahead of us."   
  
Ami shifted.   
  
"Shouldn't someone watch over Rei?"   
  
Minako sank down on her chair with a thankful sigh, shaking her head.   
  
"No, she won't wake until the moon is full and high during the night,   
  
so we have about ten hours to go till the sun sets. General, can I ask   
  
you to set up a force field?"   
  
The first General blanched, his eyes incredulous.   
  
"For ten hours?"   
  
"Yes,"   
  
the princess replied pleasantly, reaching her hand out to him,   
  
"Draw some power from me. We can't let anyone leave or enter this place."   
  
Kunzite grasped her hand, and Minkao tried with all her might to ignore   
  
the silly fluttering of her heart, cursing her emotions to the seventh hell and   
  
beyond, as his strong hand enclosed her slender digits tightly, almost as if she   
  
would evaporate if he let go. A gasp escaped her lips as she felt a tug on her soul,   
  
her golden strand flowing from her hand as a spirit shield jumped from his body.   
  
Minako rubbed her chest lightly, a frown evident on her face: he'd never warned her   
  
that her upper body would hurt from the impact.   
  
Kunzite gazed at her, a slight apologetic look in his eyes as he explained,   
  
"I'm so used to it that I forgot to tell you."   
  
Minako gave a curt nod.   
  
"It's alright, General. Please, you guys, get some sleep. We should be fine   
  
till sunset."   
  
She motioned with her free hand, indicating the unocccupied chairs and couch.   
  
Ami and Makoto exchanged a look, and the auburn-haired girl said hesitantly,   
  
"Kunzite, I think you can let go of her hand now."   
  
They pulled apart violently, Kunzite blushing lightly while Minako tried to rid   
  
herself of the tingling feeling. The two other girls exchanged another look, this one   
  
slightly bemused and very hopeful.   
  
"No chance,"   
  
Minako snarled at them.   
  
"But, Mina-chan..."   
  
Ami protested.   
  
"I said NO!"   
  
the blonde girl shouted, her face crimson, and pretended to be deaf to the   
  
rest of the conversation. Kunzite was completely bewildered.   
  
"What was that all about?"   
  
Ami sighed and a smile tugged at Makoto's lips, before they said simultaneously,   
  
"Girl talk."   
  
More to explain they would not.   
  
8  
  
Vision   
  
Blue sky...green grass...crystal brook...white clouds...everywhere Rei looked,   
  
the essence of perfection greeted her sight. A brief desire to stay in this place for   
  
all ages and eternity flitted across her mind, but she spied a movement out of the corner   
  
of her eye. She leapt around, her body in fighting stance. The man she had caught walked   
  
serenely toward here, staring at her – no, staring through her. He was blonde, with amazing   
  
azure eyes and a cocky smile, appearing peerless in his uniform. Air whooshed from her lungs   
  
in relief as her voice unconsciously formed one word,   
  
"Jadeite."   
  
The three syllables echoed loudly in the silence, and suddenly, the scene changed.   
  
Rei was standing in what she recognized as the front of the gate of the Dark King's domain.   
  
But instead of the plain sand dunes she expected, she saw a sea of soldiers clad in black   
  
rushing at an army in gold and red, and Rei realized with a start that the enemy was bearing   
  
the colors of her country! Rei's heart leaped with the thought that she might finally be going   
  
home, but her eyes caught the same man she had witnessed earlier atop a stallion, his sword   
  
flying freely. Rei gazed at him, mesmerized by his smooth, controlled movements, momentarily   
  
forgetting that the men dying under Jadeite's sword were there for her cause. Her vision,   
  
heart, and mind filled with him, only him. She felt something whizzing past her face suddenly,   
  
and her eyes found a black arrow, its tip dripping in poison, aiming straight for Jadeite's   
  
unprotected back. She opened her mouth, trying to shout out a warning, but no sound came out.   
  
She could only watch in horror as surprise fluttered across the man's handsome face,   
  
his body curling gracefully as he fell toward the ground. And Rei screamed, her voice back.   
  
Her scream filled the battlefield, but no one heard her. Rei didn't even remember running, but   
  
she was by his side in an instant, objects passing through her body harmlessly. She cradled his   
  
blooded body in her arms, her heart breaking into pieces with no hopes of recovery. The heavens   
  
split, and the downpour mingled with her tears, flowing unchecked down her porcelain cheeks.   
  
Slowly, the soldiers disappeared one by one, until only she and Jadeite were left. Her voice   
  
was already hoarse from screaming, but she could not stop as she held Jadeite's cold body. The   
  
wind howled and roared around her, whipping her hair sharply across her face, but she suddenly   
  
heard a voice speaking to her. Rei resisted the urge to clap her hands over her ears, for the   
  
voice was like a storm tearing across the plains, or hunters urging the hounds on in full cry,   
  
yet she could hear each world clearly.   
  
"This is the future that awaits you, my daughter."   
  
Rei didn't question the voice addressing her with such an unusual name as "daughter",   
  
but cried out,   
  
"I won't let him die!"   
  
The voice seemed to fade as Rei cried over the injustice that the one man she had   
  
ever loved would be cruelly torn away from her before his time, still in his prime. The voice   
  
grew fainter and fainter as it stated,   
  
"You cannot change fate."   
  
Rei raised her eyes shimmering with tears, but an unquenchable flame had also flared to   
  
life.   
  
"No, I cannot change fate, but I can defy it!"   
  
A girl, no older than eighteen, appeared in front of her. She raised a hand, as if to   
  
touch Rei's face, but she simply stopped an inch before Rei.   
  
"My daughter to change his destiny, you must first change your own."   
  
The girl became a mist, going with the wind, but a silver amulet appeared where she   
  
had stood a moment ago. Rei reached a shaky hand toward it, and felt a weird energy pulse through   
  
her as her fingers grasped it. Trembling lightly, she slipped the amulet around her neck,   
  
surprised to see it glow a gentle red against her skin. The voice came again, this time   
  
steadier and more kindly.   
  
"Daughter, choose the rocky and steep path, for it will lead to your wish. If you   
  
choose the easy road, you will arrive to your destiny. My daughter, to change fate, you have   
  
no choice but to walk the hard path. Remember me, my daughter, for I am Deiphoboras, the first   
  
priestess of the Battle God Ares."   
  
Rei automatically crossed her arms over her chest, bowing her head in a show of respect.   
  
"Remember my words,"   
  
the wind whispered, before it became quiet. Jadeite began to glow, his outline growing  
  
misty. Rei gave a cry, trying to latch onto his arm, but he slipped through her fingers and   
  
vanished from her sight. And the shadows grew, reaching out of her, pulling her toward the dark   
  
portal which she suddenly saw. Rei had barely time to scream before the portal swallowed her,   
  
and everything went black.   
  
Minako opened her eyes to see the last rays of the sun disappearing. The time for   
  
the ritual was about to begin.   
  
How was that? I actually intended to finish this chapter with the ritual, but I receive a request  
  
from one of my readers and two of my very close friends for a description of the vision instead of  
  
relating it little by little later on, so here it is! I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to  
  
leave a review! 


	16. A Startling Discovery, Part 3

Lord of Darkness 

Chapter 16

A Startling Discovery, Part 3

* * *

**Author's note:** I know I haven't been very faithful in updating this story, but I have under no circumstances abandoned it. But I've been rather busy dealing with college and working on my newest story, "The Seduction Game". Also, I've two new ideas I've been toying around with. Anyway, I will definitely continue this, though I'm not sure when the next update will be. I'm getting the feeling my writing has been deteriorating, so I might be laying off writing fanfics for a while. Also, most likely I won't have access to the Internet over the summer, unless I get lucky. Otherwise, look for quick updates at the beginning of school (actually, the beginning of school for me is the beginning of October rather than September). Also, finals are coming up, and I have way too much to read. Can't believe my teacher for Political Science is making us read _On Liberty_ and _On Socialism_ by **J.S. Mill** and _Walden_ by **Thoreau** in three weeks. Actually, it's not that much reading, but the reading is incredibly hard - it makes Aristotle look like it was written for kindergarteners! Not to mention another 150 pages for Economics, and four performances _shudders in fear_... here is some advice - in college, DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, PROCRASTINATE! Anyway, enough rambling, **on we go!**

Single quote indicate mind-speech, and **bold type** indicate thoughts.

* * *

Lord of Darkness 

Chapter 16

A Startling Discovery, Part 3

* * *

Minako rose heavily, blinking the remains of sleep away, and realized with relief that the others were also awake. The moon was high up in the sky, indicating that the time for ritual was almost upon them. The fire had died down, though a gentle warmth still radiated from the kettle, and the glowing ambers cast a mysterious flicker through the room, as if dancing shadows were flying across the motionless occupants.

Minako pulled the curtains aside, allowing the moonlight to fall directly on Rei's pale features, bathing the sleeping girl in a shining glow of unblemished purity.

Minako regarded her best friend for a second, a small wistful smile touching the corners of her lips before she strode towards the kettle, lifting the lid. Ten small, opaque spheres floated on top of the liquid which had turned a deep red color, like freshly spilled blood. She pulled one of the spheres from the kettle, careful not to touch the liquid, and regarded it curiously for a moment, before a satisfactory smile lit her face.

"Fascinating." Came Ami's awed voice. "Is that one of the chicken stomachs you stuffed?"

Minako nodded, twirling the little opaque ball. Her eyes closed for a moment, and the others could almost see the power flowing from her. The ball lifted itself, floating about a foot above her hands, before suddenly bursting into brilliant light. Everyone shielded her eyes, cautiously of the glare of the miniature sun.

"Nothing to worry about." Minako's voice was calm, but Zoicite could detect the fatigue in her voice, barely indicating just how much power she had used. He worried if she'd be able to keep it up. Her magic was strong, but not unlimited, and the strain on her body could have disastrous results. "I just purified everything that could harm Rei. There's no guarantee that the fire killed everything impure."

She held the sphere towards Makoto.

"Makoto, could you please split the outer layer?"

Makoto took the sphere a little cautiously from the princess's hand, almost afraid as if it would bite her. Evident relief showed on her face when nothing happened. She brought her left hand forward, lightning sparkling between her fingertips. A downward slicing motion later, and the sphere's opaque layer broke clearly in half, revealing a clear, golden core.

Taking the pill from Makoto's hand, she noticed Kunzite lifting his head out of the corner of her eyes.

"Endymion is outside of the force shield. He wishes to speak with you, Minako." His deep voice brought some comfort to the other occupants. His anxiousness was hidden, the tone confident and sure. It was not much, but Ami and Minako both needed it. The latter's eyebrow rose in surprise, but allowed the shields in her mind to drop.

'Yes, Your majesty? You wanted to talk you me?'

Black with silver lining flooded her mind as Endymion's authoritative voice flowed through her. 'How's it Rei, Minako? And be honest.'

Minako immediately recognized the concern in Endymion voice, and how he had limited his voice so that only they could hear.

'As well as can be expected.' She answered honestly. 'We are about to start the ritual, and that means absolute concentration if we wish to come out alive, relatively sane, and in one piece. It is essential that we are, under no circumstances, to be disturbed. Could you keep everyone away? In order for the ritual to work, the shields in our mind may not be dropped. Also, if possible, please strengthen the force field to repel any other sendings that might be sent accidentally our way - I don't want any distractions. We are strong, and so is the force field, but some one determined could still get to our minds, even with the present protection. I will contact you the moment I know the result.'

'All right. Good luck.' Minako felt the presence leave her mind, leaving behind only an echoing sigh of resignation.

She motioned for Makoto to prop Rei up, which the other girl did. Minako herself seated herself in front of Rei, opening her friend's mouth and slipping the pill inside. Stopping for a moment, she turned to stare each occupant in the eyes.

"Once this pill goes down her throat, the ritual starts, meaning absolute concentration. So, everyone, mental shields up. And no questions. This is a race against time. If there is some mistake and the ritual is not completed during the night, Rei won't live to see the coming dawn, and we might not either."

Minako sent out a silent probe, satisfied to find that everyone had put up their strongest shields. Minako pressed her fingertips against the dip of Rei's collarbone, before pushing slightly upward, causing the sleeping girl to reflexively swallow the pill. Immediately, Rei's body started convulsing, trashing around wildly, her features twisted in masks of pain.

"Quickly, hold her down." Minako instructed to Makoto and Kunzite, herself rushing towards the kettle. She pulled out five more sphere, placing one next to her head, each one on her hands and feet, so they formed a five-pointed star.

"Everyone, take a seat before the spheres." She commanded, herself sitting cross-legged next to the sphere by Rei's left leg.

Holding out her thumb, she bit into it, allowing a drop of crimson blood to drop on the sphere, before resealing the cut with a thought. The ball turned from an opaque color into a dark black, as though tainted. Her left hand covered the sphere, while she held out the pointer and middle finger of her right hand, pressing both tips into the vein situated on her left shoulder. Still pressing into her body, she pulled her hand sharply across her chest, resting it finally on her right shoulder on the complementary vein, slowly turning her wrist ninety degrees counter clockwise, before her arm went straight up, the two fingers pointing to the sky. Drawing a sparkling path forming a glowing pentagon, her brought her arm back down, her left arm rising to meet her right one, forming a cross across her chest. The pentagon started to increase in size, before disappearing completely only to form an instant later on the ground, with Minako seated inside. Golden light burst from her fingertips, flowing into the sphere as her body glowed with her power.

Everyone one else followed her example, calling on their highest magical abilities. Ami glowed a light blue, Zoicite a deep sapphire, Makoto a forest green, and Kunzite a blinding silver. An instant later, all five spheres burst simultaneously, showering the room in a brilliant show of light, which covered Rei one layer after another.

"Ami, Zoicite," Minako shouted to the two generals sitting next to Rei's hand. "Ba huan Lue he!"

Ami and Zoicite both grabbed one of Rei's hands, pressing their palms against hers, and rotating it slightly to generate the desired friction to open one Rei's veins situated on the middle of her palm. A second later, both Zoicite and Ami simultaneously drew their free hand into a fist, with only the pointer, thumb, and pinkie finger (a.k.a. zhi) pointed upwards. Bringing the hand down in a cutting motion, both of them pressed the two blood vessels on the back of their other hand to stop the backward flow of Rei's magic into them. Immediately afterward, the pinkie and thumb retreated and their free hand returned to its original position, with the pointer and middle finger (a.k.a. hu) pressing lightly just below the wrist of the hand interlinked with Rei's to control the blood flow.

"Kunzite," Minako's voice rose again, "Wei wuo du zueng!"

Like Ami and Zoicite, both Minako and Kunzite's hands turned into the hu sign, pressing both fingertips tightly against the middle of the Rei's foot, the pointer on the major vein, and the middle finger on the minor vein just next to it. Their other hand also turned to the hu style, pressing three points on their opposite arm in rapid succession - one on the shoulder, the elbow, and the last on the underside of the arm, stopping the blood from flowing, before their hand returned to the zhi fashion, pressing two pressure points right over their heart, keeping their magic to the appropriate level.

"Makoto." Minako stared the thunder girl straight in the eye. "Shang long si ba zang!"

The redhead brought her hands up to her forehead in the zhi fashion, palms facing outward, with her eyes closed. She slowly pulled them outward, a blurry but nonetheless sparkling line of energy appearing between her fingertips. Then suddenly, she brought her hands down, crossing them over her chest in the imitation of a shield, before placing both palms on Rei's head.

The minute all five had their purifying power flowing into Rei, the dark-haired girl's body shook, and she screamed. Minako fought the urge to let go and close her hands over her ears, unaware of the vision Rei was having.

* * *

After she had been pulled into the dark void, Rei was half-terrified and half-curious to see indiscernible white shapes floating. She immediately crouched in a fighting stance, though some rational part of her brain told her that it would probably be useless to fight against them. A slender form extricated itself from the mass of silver mist, stepping towards Rei, a gentle smile adorning an unusually pretty face, onyx eyes gleaming and lips curved a lovely sign of friendliness. Rei gasped, all signs of resistance flying from her mind, her mouth dropping open in shock. She had seen the face before, a long time before.

"By the gods! Catharine?"

The woman simply continued to smile, and the other forms behind her also became distinguished forms, forming two rows in front of Rei. Suddenly Catharine's face dropped in a dead serious mask, and the shapes of young women kneeled in front of Rei as one. Their voices sounded as one as they spoke.

"We beseech you, Lady Rei, daughter of Ares, the mighty God of War, to set us free from our imprisonment."

Rei took a step back, unprepared for this show of deference, and even more surprised by their words. Her tone was one of shocked awe. "Who are you?"

Catharine stood, taking another step towards Rei, but quickly stopped as she saw the other girl swiftly taking two steps back from her.

"They are the same as me, Lady Rei - deceased daughters of Ares whose bodies held the reincarnation of the first priestess to Ares. Not many have made it this far, with their bodies and minds intact, though every daughter's soul is kept imprisoned here, no matter to what level she achieved with her studies or the rituals."

Rei stared at Catharine, her mind trying to absorb everything the woman was saying. She had seen her picture before, in one the history books. It is said that she had the most potential to become the one who would become their messiah and bring honor and glory to Ares, but she was mysteriously murdered shortly after her seventeenth's birthday. Her body was found mangled and torn next to the cliffs, with sharp spikes piercing through many of the vital organs. Rei had heard some of the elders and hardened soldiers who had been on the expedition to find her murmur among themselves that they still saw the vision in their dreams, and had often woken up screaming.

"Are you real?"

Rei reached her hand out slowly, but gave a startled cry as it passed right through Catharine. The dark-haired girl cried, recoiling as though repulsed. She dropped to her knees, eyes screwed to slits in pain, and held a hand to her chest, trying to stop the pain that had ripped through her.

Catharine smiled sadly, and her voice was unusually quiet as she spoke again.

"You shouldn't touch my soul like that again - you'll die from the pain."

Rei's eyes continued to reflect disbelief and shock.

"_What_ are you?"

Catharine turned from her, one of her pale hand waving at the kneeling girls. Her eyes held a deep sadness, her midnight black hair shielding her features.

"Nothing more than a shape that still retained the owner's personality and form. I suppose you could say that we are a part of the soul, maybe even a memory."

Her eyes were peculiarly bright as she turned back toward Rei. "We can neither cry nor laugh; we are an empty vessel, but without us, the former priestesses cannot rest. Until we are free from this imprisonment and returned to our respective owners, those poor girls' soul will drift forever, never able to find peace. We have no emotions, no feelings; all outward sign of expression is a trained reflex, a reflex that we are still unable to do without, having been so ingrained into our minds during the required social gatherings during our life time." Her voice quieted, and the last sentence seemed more for her own benefit than Rei's as she whispered, "Those tedious social gatherings seem rather bright compared to this void, does it not?"

Rei glanced at her with a raised eyebrow, and cautiously reached out to 'touch' the darkness surrounding her. Something soft, moist, and fleshy met her fingertips, and she screamed as a shock of black magic pulsed through her, causing her to hit the the hard ground, hugging her knees, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood as she tried to keep the screams of pain inside her. When she could breathe again, she was surprised to find a red glow coming from her surrounding space. Some of the shapes shifted restlessly, though most seemed unperturbed. Raising a hand to her head, she blinked, trying to stop the pounding against her temple.

"What is the world just happened?"

"This is our prison." Catharine repeated. Her dark eyes found Rei's amethyst ones. "Daughter of Ares, have you read the prophesies concerning the Chosen One?"

Rei raised her eyebrow, unprepared for that question. "No. Why?"

"I thought so." Catharine pointed out a girl to her - a child. She seemed no more than eight years old, and seemed to have inherited Ares' golden looks, with golden hair and bright blue eyes staring impassioned at Rei. She stood as still as a statue, and Rei wondered just how long the child had been in this void that is had sucked out the life that children seem to burst with. "That is the Lady Chika. She was the last priestess who read the prophesies about herself. Apparently, from what we know of the outside world, the things it said so terrified her that she committed suicide one night at the tender age of eight. Ever since then, no potential priestess was allowed to read the ancient texts."

Rei felt panic - mind-numbing panic. She had always been afraid of the unknown. Nothing was scarier than not knowing what awaited her, for there was no way to prepare to something you didn't know. Catharine seemed to sense it in her.

"Surely you know about the rituals that have to take place?"

Rei nodded. "I am not familiar with the proceedings, however, or the results."

Catharine seemed to have expected this much. "I thought so." She motioned for Rei to follow suit as she dropped to the floor, her knees folded behind her. Rei obeyed without protest.

"Tell me, who is performing the ritual while you are unconscious?"

Rei frowned. "I am not entirely sure. I believe the Lady Minako, and knowing Mina-hime, she would pick - as helpers - Ami, Zoicite, Makoto, and ... Kunzite." She spat out the last word.

Catharine appeared to be mildly interested. "So you know how many people are needed to perform the ritual." She paused for a moment. "Pardon me, but did you say Minako? You mean one of the favored daughters of the goddess Aphrodite?"

"How do you know?"

Catharine didn't seem to hear her. "Minako Aino, the only child since Eros to have found favor in the eyes of the goddess Aphrodite. If events have really gone along fate's strings, then may I suppose that the other four names you mentioned are the generals of the man whom the mortals call the 'Dark Prince'?

Rei dipped her head twice, confirming the other girl's suspicions. "Yes, though in King Sunaru's absence he rules, so I guess you could call him the 'Dark King', too."

"Then, if Minako is truly the child of Aphrodite, I believe the names you mentioned include a descendentt of Apollo Shootafar, due to the closeness of the essence of their magic, a child of Zeus the Thunderer because in their bloodline flows the power of revival and strength, and the other two, they are related to either Athena or Vestia, for both goddess are adapt at healing. Am I correct?"

"Yes, though I did not think of that. It's just that of the strongest of Endymion's warriors, the rest would be unsuitable. Jadeite is too rash and hot-headed, Nephrite is too mysterious and believes too much in fate to make an active effort in saving me. As for Endymion and Serenity... they are the heads of their respective land, and Minako would be foolish in endangering them."

Catharine's next question was asked with great care. "This descendent of Apollo... he is Minako's lover, is he not?"

"Not anymore." Rei growled, gripped by a powerful urge to destroy something just thinking about Kunzite and how he played her best friend.

Catharine sighed. "The houses of Aphrodite and Apollo always have had this love and hate relationship between them. Apparently, the strife started a long time ago, a time before the gods, by two deities who believed through a misunderstanding that they each had betrayed the other. It is said that only the reincarnation of these two may reunite the two houses." Catharine pulled a lock of hair behind one ear. "A house divided against itself cannot stand."

Rei's eyes opened wide. "You mean to say that Aphrodite and Apollo originated from the same kamis?"

"Deities, not kamis, but yes." Catharine sighed again. "Such emotional creatures, both of them. Their love is strong; with it, they would be almost unstoppable, but without it, killing them would be easier than stealing a coin from an infant. But that's enough of them. We don't have much time left, and there is still so much I have to tell you."

Rei didn't say anything, waiting for the other girl to continue.

"You asked what this prison was." A sad smile flittered across Catharine's face, and disappeared the minute she faced Rei, her voice dead serious. "Do you know the story of the first priestess? Or more specifically, of how she died?"

Rei frowned, trying to remember what her history books had told her. "Just that she was incredibly powerful, and was favored by Ares. As for her death... I believe she fought a great evil, and in order to stop it, she sealed the evil away in her own body."

"Correct. She sacrificed herself to save the world. However, because of the sealing, she was no longer pure or strong enough to follow Ares' will. Knowing this, and also that the evil would try to take over her, she committed suicide so that her powers would not harm anyone when she had completely succumbed under the evil's control. But before she died, she performed a spell to make certain that she would be reincarnated at the correct time. Unfortunately, the darkness inside her never left and thus was reincarnated with her."

Catharine stood, her eyes reflecting the glow around her. "This prison is the heart of the darkness. This monster, a creature before the beginning of time, goes by the name of Taureis, a beautiful yellow-eyed woman with the power to charm man and force them to do her biddings by feeding the dark feelings of jealousy, lust, and hatred inside them. Only those already in love - true love - and those who have unwittingly found their soul mates, are able to resist her. Rei, know this, if you are able to pull out of this, you will not be the first reincarnation to have survived. What I am about to tell is guarded strictly by those who are servants of Ares, and leaking this secret is punishable by death. But I am already dead, so it does not hold. Those before you who have passed the three stages of ritual are few and far in between, but they were there. However, they died immediately after they had awoken, for they had not found their soul mates yet. If they had lived, they would have been killed by their soul mates, and if that had happened, the first priestess could not been reincarnated, for then the soul of the girl would be able to be re-united with her soul mate and would have no reason to be reincarnated if she were happy with her destiny. The only way we can be free is if the girl holding the reincarnation of the first priestess defeats the evil. Tell me, Rei, did you know the man whose death you watched before coming here?"

Rei visibly shuddered as she remembered Jadeite's bloodied form. Her answer was almost inaudible. "Yes."

Catharine seemed pleased. "I thought so. Rei, this red glow is Taureis' anger that you have found your soul mate and may have the strength to destroy her. Remember, while Taureis may take on many forms, there are two things she can never hide, no matter what the transformation may be. First off, the sickly yellow color of her eyes, and the color of her hair, a singular shade of crimson, strikingly alike the color of freshly spilled blood. No other creature alive or dead has that color. However, Taureis is known to try to hide these traits by using things like fake fair."

Catharine turned from Rei a second. "Another secret is that Taureis has a perverse reaction to a certain word in the ancient language of the gods. That word has the power to force her to return from whatever form she had chosen to her original form. NO one ever knew what the word was, though."

The woman's voice lowered, and she glanced carefully around. "Taureis have many secrets, but this one is she has guarded jealously. While in her original form, she cannot be killed, only wounded enough to force her into hiding for centuries unknown. But Taureis' impatience will be her undoing. She is determined to take over the world as soon as possible to regain her lost power, and thus will take on as many shapes as she can to scout out potential candidates to do her dirty work and gather information." Catharine's voice lowered even further. "However, as soon as she takes on the shape of another, she will become as mortal as that creature she becomes. But she will not have that creature's strength or special abilities. Remember what I have told you, Rei, for it will be the key to killing her."

Rei stared at her strangely. "You can see the future?"

"No, I cannot, otherwise I would already know what would happen of each of us. All I've told you is what I have heard and learned. I pray they may be useful to you. Now, it's time to force your way out. We cannot leave, but you can, for it's not a place for the living."

"And what then?" Rei's voice was almost fearful.

Catharine smiled. "If you indeed manage to force your way out, you may be the one to free us all and fulfill Ares' will. Good luck, Rei. I pray that the blessings of the gods may be with you." And with that, Catharine faded away, simultaneously as the other spirits.

"Wait," Rei cried out, "how do I force my way out?"

But only the silence answered her. She was alone again. She started to claw at the fleshy substance of the wall, but the pain was so intense this time that she nearly blacked out. Her hands were swollen from her efforts, and the sickly smell of burned flesh assaulted her nostrils. She sat down, crossed-legged on the ground, meditating as she had been taught. And with the meditation came peace, and the ability to force herself out of her body. Rei felt as if she were having an outer-body experience as her shape moved toward the walls again, hands glowing with power as she sought to burn through the substance. Another jolt of black energy pulsed through her, and Rei hastily pushed the pain back, knowing it would be able to pull her back into her body. Instead, she focused on forcing all her strength to help her break out. And slowly, a ray of light shone through the tiny hole she had burned. Rei smiled, that ray giving her hope as she renewed her effort. Rei screamed in pain. The moment of distraction had been enough to pull her back into her body, and the pain had renewed ten-fold. However, she focused on the ray of light, and thought only of the awakening she would feel if she managed to break free. And she continued to force her way out.

* * *

Minako stared at Rei's face, relieved as a peaceful look came over it even though the girl continued to scream as though she were being torn to shreds. Her body stopped shaking.

"On the count of three." She shouted above Rei's screaming. "All us, release the cut off the power at the same time!"

"One." Minako refocused her attention toward Rei as she saw the rest of them nodding. Sweat was trickling down her face, and her breathing was labored. She was exhausted, and it seemed as though the others were not much better off, either.

"Two." Her voice rose as she prepared to release her magic. She noticed Kunzite's body tensing also as he prepared for the final word.

Minako opened her mouth for the final word, but suddenly her body jerked forward, and she felt as though whatever force controlled Rei was trying to suck her dry. Panic seized her, and her sought to remove her hand from Rei, but is seemed to be as difficult as trying to disconnect her fingers from her hand. Startled cries alerted that the other occupants also had felt the sudden force Rei.

"Don't panic!" She screamed, her mind searching desperately for anything she might have done wrong, but nothing came to mind. She had followed every step of the ritual to the letter. Her mouth dropped open in shock as doubt reeled its ugly head - could Rei be dying? A cry escaped her as something tugged at her heart strings. The next second, Rei's body gave another lurch, and she was thrown backward as if by an unseen force. She barely managed to catch herself before her head hit the wall. Four other thuds alerted her to the fact that the others had also been thrown. Kunzite fell against the chair, breaking the sturdy wood in the process so that he landed on a heap on the ground. Makoto and Ami hit the wall opposite of hers, both groaning in pain as they tried to propel themselves up. Zoicite went flying through the air, and Minako thanked any kami that was listening that the window pane was sturdy enough to support his weight. If it had broken. Zoicite would have been seriously injured, not to mention that the magic escaping would have put Rei at risk.

"Kunzite." She managed to croak out. "Is the force field still intact?"

The first general forced himself up, wincing as he noticed a deep splinter had pierced through his arm. He winced as he pulled it out. Tearing a strip of the bed-sheet to wrap his arm he closed his eyes, concentrating on feeling the magic as the shield on his mind stopped him from reaching out. "Yeah, it is."

"Ami, Makoto, Zoicite? Are you guys all right?"

Makoto groaned again. "We are alive, if that's what you mean."

"Peachy, just peachy." Ami moaned as she tenderly rubbed a bump on her head.

Minako sighed, relieved to know no one was seriously hurt as they moved towards her. She turned her eyes back to Rei to see the girl levitating off the ground and to start slowly revolving.

"What is the world just happened?" Zoicite murmured, dusting off his uniform.

Minako shook her head. "I have no clue. Let's watch and see." He shot a worried glance outside the window. "Morning will be here soon. If she survives, Rei'll awaken before the first light."

A gasp caused four pairs of eyes to turn to Kunzite, and they were all shocked to see the paleness of his face. However, his eyes were directly toward Reis. It seemed as if the dark-haired girl had righted itself during their conversation. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open to reveal purely black eyes, like endless abyss. A scream tore from her lips, except this time, it was not a sound of pain and agony, but a shout of rage and anger. Rei's body arched, her spine cracking under the pressure, and dark form burst from her body. Rei fell back onto the bed, her body limp and lifeless. The dark form gave another scream of fury and shot straight at them!

Minako's eyes widened in shock as she recognized the face. A single word fell from her lips. "Taureis!"

* * *

**Ba huan lue he, Wei wuo du zueng, Shang long si ba zang** - They are some of the names I got from watching too much Chinese martial arts movies. Most of the words don't make any sense, so they sound cool when pronounced correctly. In here, they represent elemental magic training for purification.

* * *

I hoped you guys liked this chapter. Hopefully the next update will be sooner. Please, leave me review and tell me what you think.  
Shizu-chan 


End file.
